Bay Cafe
by yaoi415
Summary: AU Naruto and Sasuke go to high school together. They hate each other, and things would be easier for Naruto if the jerk wasn't his boss. SasuNaru
1. Double DOG Dare

Written by Yaoi415; edited by **Verna Jast**.

**Author's note:** Don't worry! This is actually the middle of the story. It will all be explained!

**Verna Jast **is editing all of my chapters, and re-editing all of my previous chapters. She will be posting the edited versions by the end of the week—not including the new chapters, which she's beta-reading as I write them. Her stories are amazing, so be sure to check her out (there's a link in my profile)! **Warning: **Some of her stuff is a bit angsty, so please check the author's notes at the beginning of each story before diving in!

_Originally posted: 7-16-07  
New version reposted: 2-8-11

* * *

_

**Bay Café, Chapter 1  
By Yaoi415**

"**Double DOG Dare"**

Kiba rolled his eyes. He was being lectured on carrying his fair share of a group project he had been assigned to do with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata. Health Ed was a class that he and Naruto often skipped, and he had just been reminded that their project on condoms was due tomorrow.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Sakura snapped. She and Hinata had been researching like crazy for the last week. They had given him and the idiot all of the facts, percentages, theories, religious background, political viewpoints, debates, and popularity notes concerning the condom. She had expected them to put together a presentation for the class. Now, however, they were stuck in Health Ed after school hours. Why? Because they had forgotten all about it.

"You gave us the information yesterday!" Kiba tried to defend himself. There was no way he was going to let a prissy pop princess tell him what to do!

"Yeah, Sakura-chan! We—" Naruto tried, only to be interrupted by Sakura's silencing palm raised in frustration.

"No, I gave it to you on Tuesday. _Yesterday_, you two weren't in class…" she fumed. "_Tomorrow_ is the presentation!"

It was really annoying how Sakura had this effect on Naruto. Usually, the Terror Twins were impossible to argue against, but when faced with Sakura, the blond boy's crush, their two-man dream-team was left crippled. Naruto could never argue with her.

Kiba eyed their fourth group member.

Hinata promptly blushed and looked away, hoping to avoid the conflict. She didn't want to be a part of this. The shy Hyuuga didn't mind doing the work; after all, she had done more than the protesting princess.

"Well, it seems like you're the only one complaining," Kiba told Sakura.

"Hinata!" Sakura had expected her female comrade to show more backbone, but this _was_ Hinata. Even if the world depended on Naruto doing the project, she would have probably done it for him.

Hinata, herself, just sighed as she looked back at Naruto. He had gotten a lot taller since last year; he was growing pretty fast. She still remembered him being the small runt she had always admired, but now, he was taller than most of the boys in school.

Kiba and Sakura continued to argue, and Hinata watched as Naruto tried to jump into the conversation. The blond obviously wanted to defend his best friend, but he seemed to be having trouble deciding what to say that wouldn't offend the girl of his dreams.

Naruto's expression suddenly changed. He turned to Hinata, as if he could feel her eyes on him. Her heart raced, and she started to panic—she wasn't used to catching his attention. They had known each other since elementary school, but the blond was usually oblivious to her existence. She dropped her gaze to the pile of art supplies and photos at the center of their circle and started fidgeting with the scissors.

"Shouldn't we be working on the project…?" Naruto asked loudly over the voices of his bickering friends. Kiba and Sakura both stopped talking and blinked at him, surprised. Naruto had finally managed to break up the argument. "…since it _is_ due tomorrow?"

"Ahem, yes. Well, I guess we can." Sakura's nose was high as she looked away.

"Cool." Kiba shrugged and picked up the glue.

They spent the rest of the afternoon constructing their project and reciting their lines.

"Oh! Look at my cock! It's orange!" Naruto yelled, grinning, and Sakura slapped the backside of his head. "Ow!" He was playing with the plastic penis-like dildo that they were supposed to be using for their presentation.

Each person in the group had their own responsibilities, and while the other three members would be talking about the different facts they had gathered, Naruto was going to do a demonstration. Why? Because the boy was anything but shy. He was charismatic and shameless…perfect for the job of demonstrating to the entire class how to put on a condom.

When the group finally had all of their cues in order, they decided to go home separately to memorize their lines. While Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata got their stuff ready to leave, Sakura found the finished project a nice little spot in the far corner of the room. It would be stupid to take it home, and then bring it back tomorrow.

Just as they were ready to go, the door slammed, and all four students turned in its direction at once. Uchiha Sasuke stood there looking pissed off, and judging by his expression, it had something to do with Naruto.

Behind Sasuke's back, the door handle…just fell off…unnoticed by the student who had slammed it. Their teacher had _warned_ them about slamming the door—not that _that_ bastard would know since he didn't even take Health Ed. Naruto gulped. Shizune-sensei would be really mad if she found out, and—

"Uzumaki." Sasuke's voice broke into Naruto's thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled in his direction, and Sasuke glared back.

Sasuke was always a jerk to Sakura. But why? She was hot! Naruto would do _anything _to be with her.

Across the room, Kiba kept an eye on the raven, waiting for the bastard to make one wrong move. He had been itching to kick Sasuke's ass ever since the Uchiha had transferred. He wasn't welcome at _their _school.

"What do _you_ want?" Naruto growled at the patiently waiting Uchiha.

Sasuke signaled for Naruto to come over. Being his boss apparently gave Sasuke the freedom to tell him what to do, even outside of work.

"What!" Naruto whispered rudely under his breath. He didn't like Sasuke. After so many attempts to get along with the bastard, it was clear that Sasuke just didn't care.

'_I detest liars. If you hate me, tell it to my face. Don't do it behind my back, usuratonkachi.'_ The words still rang clear in his head. Just as promised, Sasuke had recently fired an employee—Kabuto—who hadn't liked him, but had been a sycophant and a hypocrite to his face.

Sasuke did many things Naruto didn't like, but mostly he was rude to him and the other employees. Naruto wasn't usually very subtle, anyway, so he never hid the fact that he hated Sasuke. He spoke his mind, and when he argued with his boss, they usually did it in the back office with the radio on so that no one could hear them. He was surprised that _he_ hadn't gotten fired yet.

"I want you to work tomorrow," Sasuke said quietly between them.

"But tomorrow is Friday, and I'm still on vacation!" the kitsune whispered furiously. He knew his companions were just BS-ing on the other side of the room, obviously straining their ears to hear the conversation. All three were rummaging through their belongings as silently as possible. Sakura had gone back to their project, pretending to fix it; Hinata was kneeling on the floor, going through her backpack, and Kiba was by her side copying her gestures.

"Hn," Sasuke continued, "Well, soon you'll be taking an _unpaid_ vacation if you don't do what I say. It's just Fridays and Saturdays."

"What? But then, I have school on weekdays, and I can't do anything on Sundays since I have to rest for finals!" Why was it so hard for him to understand? Sasuke was a student, too.

"Would you rather work somewhere else?" Sasuke had him pinned against an imaginary wall.

"No." Naruto looked down, defeated…

"Then, I suggest you shut up and do what I say!" Sasuke snapped back in a low growl. He was keeping Naruto's secret well hidden—no one knew he was his boss—but that didn't mean he couldn't push him around. Sasuke turned and began to walk away; however, once he reached the door, he realized that the knob had fallen off. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?" he cursed under his breath.

Naruto shook his head. "You broke it, asshole…"

"Naruto!" Sakura warned. She wouldn't let anyone insult Sasuke in her presence.

Sasuke glared at Naruto before picking up the handle and putting it on again. He tried to open the door, but it didn't work.

"Um…The j-janitor is still outside…" Hinata muttered lowly, "He could get us out."

Kiba, who was standing nearby, was the only one who heard her. "Yeah, the janitor could do it!" He punched the air, grinning with hope.

"I passed him," Sasuke stated indifferently, "He is in another building."

The other four sighed. Their school was huge and sprawled over multiple buildings. If the janitor was in another building, it could take more than an hour for him to get back to their side. It was going to be a while before he noticed them.

Sasuke sat down at a desk close to the door. Sakura was about to go sit next to him, but she remembered his glare and changed her mind. They all simultaneously pulled out their cell phones, and then again groaned in unison. The students had forgotten about the recent installation of devices around the school buildings that blocked cell phone reception.

"Bastard…" Naruto muttered. It was all Sasuke's fault. He could have been at home watching _Jackass!_, his _favorite _show; instead, Naruto sat down and rested his head on the desk farthest from the Uchiha.

The room was silent for a while.

"This is so boring! There has to be something to do." Kiba wasn't able to sit still any longer. "Hey, I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!" He caught everyone's attention with that. Even Hinata looked up from studying for next week's test.

Sakura laughed. What were they, twelve? And yet, she was curious. She decided to see what Sasuke would do, but his features were again indifferent.

Naruto, however, grinned and yelled, "Yeah!" He pushed some desks out of the way to make room and sat down on the floor.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's okay," Naruto said, "Wimps can just stay out."

The Uchiha glared, and then sat down near him moments later. Sakura ran to Sasuke's side and squished as close to him as she could. He grunted in disapproval, so she scooted a little farther away, giving him a bit more space. Kiba sat next to Sakura, and Hinata closed the circle by sitting in between Kiba and Naruto.

"I'll go first." Naruto looked around, and then eyed his first victim. "Hinata."

Hinata slowly looked up at him. Her cheeks burned.

"Truth or dare?"

"Mm…t-truth…" she sighed, admitting she was too afraid to do a dare.

"Who do you _like?_" Naruto asked.

There was a glint in Kiba's eye; he was very curious about Hinata's answer.

Hinata looked away. She couldn't say it, so she suddenly changed her choice. "D-dare!" She would rather embarrass herself than ever reveal who she liked.

Naruto was disappointed. He was going to lecture her on how that was against the rules, but the girl had helped him with so much. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't even be a senior! She occupied a soft spot in his heart. He didn't like her _like that_—she was more like a sister to him, a sister he _couldn't_ embarrass. "I dare you to look cute."

She smiled.

"There you go." He just couldn't do it, not to Hinata.

"Dude, that was the lamest dare ever!" Kiba laughed. "Although, she did do a good job. Your turn, Hinata."

"Kiba, truth or dare?" She thought they were going in a circle, and at this point, it looked like they were.

"Dare, and make it good!" Kiba grinned. While he didn't have as much guts as his crazy blond friend, he wanted to strip Naruto of his title, _The King of Dares_. Once, Kiba was dared to go skinny dipping, and he had declined. Naruto was told to show Kiba how it was done, and he had stripped down and dived into the water without any problems. Kiba had a score to settle.

Hinata pondered Kiba's dare with a small frown.

Since she was having trouble thinking of something, Naruto leaned over and placed a hand over her ear to cover his lips and make sure Kiba couldn't see what he was saying. Hinata giggled and nodded.

Knowing Naruto, Kiba knew it was going to be something difficult.

The shy girl tapped her fingers together nervously. "I-I d-dare you to wear makeup." Her eyes closed with the last syllable in embarrassment, not wanting to see Kiba's reaction.

"Ha! We don't have any makeup!" Kiba proclaimed confidently.

"I do!" Sakura chimed in helpfully, pulling out her purse. It was half the size of her backpack, and when she opened it, it was full of brushes, powders, colored pencils, silver beauty tools that looked painful, foundation, and eye shadows. She had been sucked into the game, and now she couldn't help but contribute, wondering what a female Kiba would look like.

"No!" Kiba refused.

"Dude, do I need to finish your dare for you?" Naruto asked with a grin. "Again?"

Kiba glared at Naruto. He was still bolder, and he would prove it. He wasn't going to let his cocky friend win because, although he wasn't in a large group, the very person he wanted to prove himself to was Naruto. And of course, he wanted to show off as much as he could in front of Hinata, too. Now that they were both here, how could he back down? "Fine!"

Across the circle, Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned his head back a little, tuning out the rest of the group.

Sakura leaned in close to Kiba. She held his face in place and began to work her magic. She had decided to use blue eye shadow and red lipstick. Mary Shelley's Frankenstein creation couldn't compete; Kiba looked like an ugly replica of his mother.

He glared as everyone, except for Sasuke, had a giggle fit.

"I wish I had a camera!" Naruto was rolling around laughing.

"I'll get you for this, asshole!" Kiba growled, clearly pissed off.

"Sure thing, _princess_." Naruto only laughed harder.

"You can't," Sakura stated. "You have to go in order."

"What!" Kiba knew she was right; the order had been unintentionally set. "Fine, _Sakura_. Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" She smiled. She wasn't going to let him embarrass her after she had just destroyed his ego.

"Who was the first person you kissed?" Kiba asked.

Sakura eyed Sasuke, who didn't seem to be paying attention. She decided she had to risk telling the truth. "Guy or girl?"

Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto turned to her in unison; their eyes looked like they wanted to bulge out of their sockets. Had she kissed a _girl_ before?

"Um…the very first person you kissed. Doesn't matter if they were a guy or a girl." Kiba was definitely curious now.

"Ino." She blushed and looked away. "We were ten…" It was true; they had only been experimenting.

Kiba could feel blood trickle down his nose as he imagined both girls at their current age making out in the locker room.

"Pervert!" Sakura smacked the back of the dog-boy's head. "Naruto's turn."

"You have to dare Sasuke next!" Kiba interrupted.

She ignored Kiba's protests and continued: "Truth or dare?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. It was Sasuke's turn, but he wasn't going to pass up a chance to see how threatening Sakura's dares were. He had streaked down a hill, bungee jumped off of a cliff, sky-dived, and even dressed in drag. What could she possibly dare that was worse than any of that? He smirked. "Dare."

Sakura looked around. She had always known Naruto was a flirt; if she asked him to strip, he would gladly do it. She wanted to _humiliate _him and wipe that stupid grin off of his face. Not once had she ever seen him do anything questionable with a guy, so being in Health Ed, she did the next best thing: "I dare you to put a condom on this dildo." She walked over to the rubber penis they were supposed to use tomorrow.

"How boring." Naruto rolled his eyes. '_That's it?' _He had to do that in front of the class tomorrow; this was nothing. "Kiba, help her out." He needed a challenge. "Double dog dare me!"

He didn't know she wasn't done until she came back to the circle and handed him the dildo and a condom. "With your mouth."

Naruto froze. "What?" This was stupid! He knew how to put a condom on—that was basic—but not once had he ever tried to do it with his mouth. It was _impossible!_

Kiba burst out laughing. Naruto…putting on a condom…with his MOUTH? It was priceless! He looked at Sasuke, who seemed oddly interested, and he suddenly got an even more devious idea. "Double dog dare, eh?"

Naruto did a silent gesture which indicated that he was _screwed_. '_Fuck!'_ His reputation was that he was a guy with no regrets. He couldn't destroy his rep and take back his words.

"Here is my double dog dare," Kiba began.

Naruto gulped. He knew Kiba was going to destroy him. Kiba's dares were always the hardest because he knew him the best, including his weaknesses. This was revenge for making fun of him earlier.

"I dare you to do what Sakura said…over Uchiha's crotch—" Kiba looked amused when both Sasuke and Naruto jumped up in protest.

"What?" they demanded simultaneously.

"—while moaning," Kiba finished, sure that Naruto was going to kill him; no way was he doing this. Sensing the blond's hesitation, he had to add, "Is the King of Dares backing off?" He gasped sarcastically.

The kitsune realized he was, for the first time in his life, going to be stripped of his title. Not only was Kiba loud, but Sakura was a gossip queen. And although Hinata would never bust him out, she wasn't known for lying. Once questioned, she would probably tell.

And to Uzumaki Naruto, his reputation meant everything. He was a daredevil!

"Don't touch me," Sasuke refused.

"Right, 'cus you're too much of a pussy to handle it!" Naruto knew the Uchiha would never let him win.

"Tch. Give me that." Sasuke snatched the orange member from his hand and placed it over his own lap. The room fell silent as all eyes were fixed on the fox and his rival. "Hn." Sasuke made an impatient noise while he waited, sure that the kitsune wouldn't dare.

Naruto stared in disbelief, but his gaping mouth suddenly turned into a mischievous grin. If it was a show they wanted, it was a show they would get. He was going to do more than moan…he was going to make the bastard cum.

He grabbed the wrapped condom with his thumb, middle, and index finger and brought it close to his lips. His eyelids fell halfway closed as he stared at the Uchiha.

Sasuke wasn't going to let that get to him. His breathing slowed down as he tried to keep his body under control. The atmosphere had changed; Kiba, Sakura, and Hinata seemed to have disappeared. It was like looking at a blank piece of paper with a dot in the center—a dot named Naruto.

"Ngh!" Naruto licked the wrapper.

Sasuke hissed softly. He could feel the dildo jump as his _real _member begged for space. He breathed a bit deeper.

The fox bit the edge of the silver foil; he used his teeth to gently drag it down.

Sasuke's grip grew firmer.

Naruto grabbed the tip of the condom with his mouth and used the pressure of his tongue against the roof of his mouth to pinch it. His lips made an O-shape as the red rim of the condom covered his mouth. He subtly winked at Sasuke, and then slowly leaned over.

Sasuke's eyes followed him down.

Naruto placed the condom over the fake head of the rubber cock and used his lips to carefully drag it down. It was difficult, but he managed it. "Mmm…ngh!" he moaned. He began to roll the condom down, and his head tilted sideways. Consequently, one of Sasuke's fingers holding the dildo in place accidentally ended up inside of his mouth. Not that anyone could see it; as far as they were concerned, he was still fiddling with the condom.

Naruto began to suck on the Uchiha's loose finger, giving him a sample of what could happen if they had a bit more privacy. He used his nose to tip the dildo over and get closer to Sasuke's bulge.

Sasuke's eyes were becoming unfocused. He could feel his crotch vibrate with Naruto's moans.

They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door and the jangle of keys opening it.

* * *

**Author's note: **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! XD


	2. The Wiper

_Story by Yaoi415, edited by VernaJast_

_Chapters 1-11 of Bay Cafe are being replaced/have been replaced with edited versions._

_**Author's note: This chapter has been updated! I hope you enjoy it! Please don't forget to comment!**_

_Originally posted: 7-16-07  
New version reposted: 2-12-11

* * *

_

**Bay Café, Chapter 2  
By Yaoi415**

"**The Wiper"**

At only seventeen years old, Sasuke was already making business trips as part of the Uchiha family-owned corporation. His father had caught a cold last week that had left him mute for a couple of days, and while Sasuke's brother Itachi could have gone for him, it was an honor for the youngest Uchiha to be asked to fill-in instead.

Sasuke could be a charmer, and he knew how to win a deal. He had had the privilege of returning from the trip to greet his father with the news that twenty new coffee shop locations would be opening under the name of _Bay Café, _their family franchise_._

Now that his trip was over and it was Thursday afternoon, he had a literature exam that he needed to make up. He knew he could ace it, so there was no reason for his sensei to complain about his absence.

Making up his literature exam with Kakashi was the only reason he was still in school so late. The test had taken over an hour, completed under the watchful eye of his sensei. _Eye,_ not _eyes—_Kakashi usually kept his left eye covered. It was rumored that he had lost it in a fire and that his skin was melted together. Sasuke had known the man long enough to know better than to ask.

When he was finally done, he stood up and silently handed in his test. As he turned to walk away, his teacher cleared his throat loudly.

Sasuke turned back toward Kakashi's desk wearing an annoyed expression. "What?"

"Did you do the extra assignment I gave you last week?" his teacher asked in his usual bored expression.

"Yes." Sasuke sighed. "I can play the entire song perfectly."

"Sasuke. Playing the guitar isn't about perfect memorization." Kakashi frowned behind the mask he always wore and rested his chin on his hand. "It's about feeling the music and putting some of your own emotions into it, too. That's what I wanted you to learn."

"I'll practice harder. Can I go now?" The Uchiha pushed his fingers back through his hair.

"Just one thing. How are you adjusting to the new school?" Kakashi asked.

"It's fine." Sasuke turned and walked out of the room without another word to his teacher and occasional mentor.

On his way down the hall, he passed the janitor, an older man who was listening to a CD player while mopping the floor.

Sasuke glanced at his watch and headed toward the Health Ed room, which was in a different building on the campus. He had fired Kabuto a couple of days ago, and now it seemed like he would have to order Naruto to come back to work and take his spot. Earlier that day, he had overheard Inuzuka complaining about having to stay after school for some project for Health Ed, so he assumed Naruto would be there, as well.

Sasuke traveled through the underground hallways that connected the various buildings of their school, and when he reached the farthest building, he headed straight toward the Health Ed room. Stepping inside, he purposefully slammed the door to get everyone's attention—he wasn't big on wasting his breath on verbal announcements to groups that weren't worth acknowledging—the fallen handle went mostly unnoticed. He was already focused on Naruto.

"Uzumaki," he beckoned, and interestingly enough, Naruto obeyed. What followed was a discussion on work that the fox obviously dreaded. The blond's nervous glances and hushed whispers made it clear to Sasuke that the Kyuubi didn't want the world to find out about their working relationship.

It was only after Sasuke had managed to make Naruto see reason that he had noticed the doorknob on the floor. A couple of failed attempts to open the door and they all realized that they were stuck. Plus, with cell phone reception blocked, the only way they were getting out was if the janitor opened the door, but he was currently working at the other end of the school complex.

Tweedle-Dee—Kiba—suggested a round of Truth or Dare, a childish game that was never meant to be taken seriously. Tweedle-Dumb—Naruto—had put Sasuke on the spot by calling him _a_ _wuss_. Sasuke's reputation was at stake…

* * *

The world was spinning. Sasuke's heart was pounding, and his rapid pulse ran all the way through the tip of his finger—the finger that was being viciously sucked by Naruto. It twitched as it tried its best to stay with the rest of his hand—the hand that was currently holding a dildo over his own bulging crotch.

This was bad. He could feel his breathing begin to shorten as the blood rushed from his hand to the center of his body, and then lower. His _real_ member was pushing at the plastic one, begging for more space.

When his finger slipped away from Naruto, Sasuke didn't want to feel those puffs of warm breath from the Kyuubi's mouth. _Fuck!_ Naruto took Sasuke's finger hostage once more, wrapping his tongue around it, sending vibrating waves through Sasuke's finger as he moaned.

They were in a crowded room, and although five students may not have seemed like much—it usually housed forty-two—at the moment, it was suffocating. His audience was oblivious to Naruto's actions. They thought the blond was fiddling with the condom, not actually sampling the Uchiha's finger. They sat at an angle that only gave them a partial view of the situation.

Naruto occasionally glanced up to check on his victim. Sasuke's face was perfectly straight. Seventeen years in the Uchiha household taught one patience and proper behavior; it trained the emotionless machines called Uchiha. Betraying emotions only left one open to attack.

The Uchiha were related to the Hyuugas. Hinata was usually under the strict observation of Neji, who often hung out with the raven. Surnames were extremely important within both clans, and the members of each would do whatever it took to get to the top, even if it meant destroying the others. Only one Uchiha would disgrace the family name by giving in: Uchiha Obito. He was the family fool, an emotional idiot who was constantly picked on by other members of both families, but he hardly counted. In general, the Uchiha were better than this!

It was ridiculous. Sasuke couldn't let his guard down. Not only was he in the presence of his cousin, Hinata, but he was in front of one of the most popular girls in school. And although he generally didn't give a damn about Sakura, he couldn't forget to protect his reputation. Of course, the worst of those present were the terror twins: Naruto and Kiba, two idiots who had been longing to humiliate him since day one.

The pressure was on, and for the sake of his pride, Sasuke was going to hold on to that icy exterior. _Just think about something else…tomorrow…I have to check schedules..._

Naruto began moaning again, and Sasuke's mind switched from the image of working on paperwork to that of both boys hidden in a back room at the café. _Sasuke's pants were halfway down. Naruto knelt in front of him, gliding his tongue over his fully erect member. Sasuke held onto the blond's hair and guided his head—_

_No! What the fuck?_ The idiot was supposed to be sucking on the rubber cock, not his finger, and Sasuke was about to break. He kept giving Naruto that cold glare, but—

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Both Hinata and Sakura screamed. Naruto accidentally pushed the dildo hard into Sasuke's stomach as he quickly stood up. Sasuke leaned forward with an "Oof!" He heard Kiba fall out of his chair.

Moments later, the door opened.

"What the bloody hell are you brats doing here?" Tazumo the janitor looked at his watch and growled. It was a few minutes after five o' clock, which meant the building should have already been cleared.

"This _jerk _locked us in!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, who was still recovering from the pain in his abs. Sasuke groaned as Sakura helped him up and he waved her off.

"We had permission from s-sensei…" Hinata bowed.

Tazumo was taken aback; no one had ever bowed to him before. Overcome with pride and gratitude, he left the small group with a warning.

Sasuke looked at his watch. Hinata's father picked her up every day after school. "Hinata, Uncle Hiashi will be angry that you couldn't call him. I better take you home and explain what happened." He knew he had to do it. If he didn't, his uncle would never forgive him, and it was best not to get involved in any battles with the Hyuugas.

"H-hai…" She bowed again.

* * *

The following day was a bit awkward for both Naruto and Sasuke. Although Naruto tried his best not to seem bothered by it—he seemed ten times cheerier than usual—he couldn't pass things off as smoothly as Sasuke, who only seemed off when he wasn't torturing the fox. Both boys avoided each other as much as they could, which was hard since they shared four out of six classes with each other and two of those required them to sit in alphabetical order. Each cursed the fact that both Uchiha and Uzumaki began with U's. They were the last seats in class, and on top of that, there were a lot of people who sat between Naruto and his homeboy, Kiba.

Naruto told Kiba about his sudden change of work plans during lunch. That Friday, they had planned to meet up with Chouji and Shikamaru for a "sleepover" —an excuse to run around toilet papering people's houses, egging cars, and drawing graffiti on shops that had given them bad service. Then, they were planning to spend the night at Kiba's.

When Naruto explained about work and how he couldn't afford an unpaid vacation, Kiba was pissed off. "What time do you get off?" he asked, hoping Naruto could still go, since it was the weekend and it was also a sleepover.

"Eleven, most likely twelve..." Naruto muttered. Weekends only meant one thing: full hours. "I don't wanna wake up your mom or anything." He liked Kiba's mom, so if he could avoid making her angry, he would.

"Naw, it's no biggie. Call me on my cell phone, and I'll pick you up. Now…if only we could figure out where that bastard Sasuke lives. I've been itching to trash his place since the first day."

Naruto grinned. Kiba always knew how to make him look forward to his day. "Trust me, if I could, I would." The basketball court they were standing beside had a few intense players on it. Sakura was by the bench with Ino gossiping about their next plan to win Sasuke's heart.

"Hey, Sakura might know where he lives!" Naruto was about to go over there when Kiba held him back.

"Bad idea." If she knew Sasuke's house had been vandalized after she told them where it was, she would put two and two together. Then, she would tell Sasuke, and it didn't help that most members of Sasuke's family were either cops or lawyers. There were a few judges, as well. The Uchiha had the law to back him up.

Both the Uchihas and the Hyuugas were in charge of…mostly _everything_.

No, getting information from Sakura was defiantly a bad idea.

"I'll find out where the bastard lives!" Naruto was still trying to reach Sakura and received a sharp blow on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"It's too risky, stupid! Messing with Uchiha is like messing with the law." Kiba sighed as Naruto fumed. "So, pick you up at eleven?" He pulled out a waiting fist which Naruto punched in a knuckle-bump of gratitude.

"Yah." The deal was sealed.

* * *

Naruto packed himself into the crowded bus for his ride to work. Getting picked up by car with his buddy would have been fun, but he had to take the noisier route.

Sasuke was already at the café; it was obvious that he had driven. The broody bastard was filling out paperwork when the blond walked into the office to clock-in. Like school, both boys did their best to avoid each other. Naruto punched his card without looking at the raven, whose eyes never left the laptop screen.

Silently, Naruto pulled out Kabuto's schedule.

* * *

"Call me _'the wiper!'_ " Lee passed by Naruto in a flash, leaving a clean trail behind him on the counter.

It was eight-thirty, and they had been serving a massive amount of customers for the past 3 hours. They were only just now getting over the rush and managing to get around to cleaning.

Apparently, Lee was very fond of towels...

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Tenten, who just sighed. "He has an obsessive-compulsive wiping disorder," she said sarcastically.

It was only Naruto, Tenten, and Lee working in the café. Sakon and Tayuya had already left, and Sasuke was busy in the break room.

"Sorry, Thick Brows, but someone already has that title." Lee tilted his head in question at Naruto, who continued with a smirk, "Uchiha is an _ass-wipe_… a little different, but a wiper, nonetheless."

Tenten giggled; she didn't like Sasuke one bit. Lee just smiled. He was too gullible to care.

"Well, I got to go take my lunch break. See ya!" Naruto walked into the break room and instantly cursed his luck. The bastard was still there; he was usually gone by now. The Kyuubi was about to turn around and walk out, but then he wondered why the hell he was letting that asshole bother him so much.

He decided to stay and fight it. Toughen up.

Sasuke, on the other hand, appeared indifferent. He continued typing away, even while the Uzumaki noisily carried on with his business.

Naruto took a bowl of ramen noodle soup, poured hot water on it, and waited for it to soften. He carelessly scanned the room, but his gaze kept falling on the Uchiha.

'_Pisses me off…' _he fumed as Sasuke kept typing. The laptop he used was the latest in portable technology. The asshole always carried new models of his cell phone, laptop, cars, MP3 players… everything. Naruto glared. '_Wonder if he changes houses every month too!'_

_Ring._

A soft chime-like jingle came from Sasuke's direction, and he pulled out his phone and answered. He leaned up and spun his chair, giving Naruto his back.

"It's been a while since I've had an intellectual conversation with anyone. If I did talk to the only worthy person here, I would just get sent to the nut house." He paused. "What do you mean why? You know I can't talk to myself..."

Naruto clenched his fist and scowled at the back of the Uchiha's chair.

"Anyway, I'm glad you called. I need to talk to you about the 'Novelties' bookstore deal. When is the conference? Uh-huh. Mm. Right. No, it's fine. It's perfect, actually. We'll be on winter break by then." He paused, listening. "Naruto and Lee."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, which Sasuke couldn't see with his back to him.

Sasuke kept talking, ignoring the blond. "Samples. It'll be enough. Yeah, I'll be in it, too. Uh-huh. All right. Thanks, bye." He hung up and turned around, getting back to work and ignoring the glare he was receiving.

"What about me?" Naruto asked, impatiently.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke didn't look up.

"You said my name. I imagine it has something to do with me." He kept pushing it. Fed-up with the questions, Sasuke finally tore his eyes away from the screen and looked at the Kyuubi. It was the first time they had looked at each other all day. Naruto, unwilling to back down, glared back.

"You see this laptop?" Sasuke pointed at the silver lid, which was currently facing the fox.

"What of it?" Naruto snarled back.

"Know what I'm doing?" Sasuke's neck vein slightly twitched.

"Not like I can see through things…"

"Your check." Sasuke was going to wipe that smug look right off of that smart mouth of his. "Ever heard the phrase, 'Don't bite the hand that feeds you?'"

"You wouldn't!"

Sasuke smirked. "Wouldn't I?" His answer was a quiet Naruto, who had decided it was best to eat in silence. There was no use arguing with the _check-maker_, as he was currently _making his check_.

All that could be heard were the light taps of Sasuke's typing as Naruto began to gobble down his food. It was so delicious. Orgasmic nutrition! An explosive, massive rush of ecstasy that enlightened his taste buds and... "Mmm!" he moaned.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

_The hot rush of warmth that had settled into Sasuke yesterday took over once again. The break room melted away, and he saw himself sitting in the dark. His zipper was down, and his erection was up. He could feel a stroking hand. Soft lips slid up and down the length of his member as he held onto soft spiky hair. He looked down and saw a puff of blond bobbing up and down— _

"Mmm…" Naruto slurped his food.

Sasuke cleared his throat louder. He wanted the fox to stop. Now.

_The fox looked up at Sasuke and smirked. He began to kiss the Uchiha's abs, and as his face moved up, his hand slid down. Naruto stroked him gently, and then Sasuke felt those smooth, full lips over his. His tongue played with the Kyuubi's, and Naruto leaned forward, careful not to break the kiss, placing his arms around the raven's shoulders. He slid his legs around his waist and—_

"Ngh!" Naruto moaned again, oblivious to Sasuke's internal battle. His soup was almost gone, and he pouted. "Aw…"

_Naruto playfully sat on Sasuke's lap, teasing him. Then, suddenly, he—_

"Will you stop?" Sasuke snapped. He was immediately back in the break room.

Naruto stared in shock. What had he done?

"Can't you eat more like a human and less like a pig?" Sasuke didn't know what he was feeling. Why was he having fantasies about _this_ idiot? Naruto wasn't worth it. He was the person he hated the most.

"Fine…jeesh…" Naruto muttered. He knew it was wise not to piss off the Uchiha while he was still dealing with the fox's salary.

His break was over, and he had to go back to work, so he got up from his chair, but he couldn't resist mumbling, "It's not like you were a virgin." He threw his paper bowl and plastic fork away, unaware that it seemed as though he could read the Uchiha's inner thoughts.

"That's none of your business." Sasuke tracked him like a hawk.

Naruto opened the door and stepped out, but then he poked his head back in. "But you know, I could _feel_ your excitement…" He slammed the door after him, leaving an embarrassed Uchiha alone in the break room.

* * *

**Author's note: **That's it for now! THANKS so much for the REVIEWS; that's why I write these stories! SO don't forget to Review!


	3. A Fox's Origins

_Story by Yaoi415, edited by VernaJast_

_Chapters 1-11 of Bay Cafe are being replaced/have been replaced with edited versions._

_**Author's note: This chapter has been updated! I hope you enjoy it! Please don't forget to comment!**_

_Originally posted: 7-16-07  
New version reposted: 3-4-11

* * *

_

**Bay Café, Chapter 3  
By Yaoi415**

"_**A Fox's Origins"**_

_**Age 14.**_

The subway was noisy; a train had just passed by. He was wondering how he was going to kill time.

The locket he was holding was just pissing him off.

His parents had died in a house fire. He had only been a few months old, so he didn't remember them. He was told that a neighbor had saved him, and the cause of the accident was still unknown.

He was only seven when he was given to his foster parents. His foster mother had made a huge scene in front of a crowd of people, letting everyone within earshot know she was going to be the best mother a son could have. Then, she had given him the small golden locket. It should have been filled with hope, but it had contained nothing but pain and trauma.

She had been lying. Seven years had passed since then, and he had gone through a lot. He was sure something was off about his new "parents." Mothers weren't supposed to obsess over their husbands so much that they forgot to take care of their children…were they? And fathers didn't usually teach their kids how to give proper head...right?

It had felt awkward sitting at the dinner table every night knowing that he would soon be on his knees in his foster father's room, engulfing his shame. His foster mother knew, of course; she just didn't care.

His eyes fell on the trashcan beside him. He made a sudden decision, and with one swoop of his arm, the locket was gone. Tears fell as he kicked the trashcan, and the noise echoed in the subway. Although it was 3:00 a.m. and he was only fourteen, his foster parents wouldn't give a damn about where he was this late at night. Life wasn't so kind that his "mother" would ever worry like that. She was always too busy trying to track down her husband, the sex fiend, who was currently having an affair with the flower girl down the street.

It would be stupid to go to Kiba's right now and wake everyone up. He had slept in the streets many times before, and he would do it again. He had gotten familiar with one of the small alcoves in the subway station, and as long as he woke up by five a.m., he could stay there. Any later, and the morning workers would arrive and begin to question why a teenager was sleeping like a homeless bum. He couldn't go home right now, so anywhere other than home was like a sanctuary to him.

The next day at school, everything changed. He had arrived without a backpack and Principal Tsunade had called him to her office to find out why he had refused to bring his stuff again. Finally tired of telling lies, Naruto had told her the truth about why there were so many days that he came to school unprepared.

That night, he had slept in her care. His "parents" had been arrested for child abuse; the proof had been in the video recordings they found of a much younger Naruto sucking the dick of the man he refused to call "Dad."

The court had ruled that he could move into Tsunade and her husband Jiraiya's home.

It felt weird living under the same roof as his school principal and psychologist and seeing them every day on campus. They even gave him rides home. There were times when he really enjoyed riding with Jiraiya; the man was a pervert who loved writing, and he often found balled up pieces of paper with sex scenes written on them about people he had never heard of. Once, he had asked Jiraiya who _Mako _was, and it had triggered an essay-length explanation on how Mako was currently married to Kyoko, but Mako was having an affair with Mina, his secretary, who was his true love. The man often took time to talk to Naruto about his troubles, and as a psychologist, he had found that Naruto's real problem was that the boy was in desperate need of love.

Tsunade and Jiraiya had eventually won custody over the young kitsune, and Naruto's life had transformed into something somewhat normal. His school days were pretty basic-he started coming to school (mostly) prepared, and he did pranks, but he hardly ever got caught. Everyone knew who the perpetrators were, though, since he spent most of his time hanging out with his best friend Kiba.

Kiba obviously didn't know about Naruto's "parents," and there was no way he would ever find out.

_**

* * *

Age 16.**_

A couple of years had passed, and Naruto had managed to convince his guardians to let him live on his own. They had insisted on paying for his expenses until he turned eighteen—in fact, they wanted to take care of him until after college—but in the interest of proving himself, Naruto had convinced them that he could definitely make it on his own right after high school.

He had gotten his own apartment when he turned sixteen. It was cheap, but he knew he could afford it for the next six years if he got a job. The neighborhood was somewhat rowdy, but what could he expect? _'You get what you pay for.'_

One night, he went out for a walk to think about work and clear his mind…

_Maybe a janitor_…no, he hated cleaning…_McDonald's is hiring_… But he knew how easy it was to get burned, and besides, he wasn't into greasy food…_A ramen shop?_...No, he would probably be tempted to eat the customer's meals…_Hmm_…

What were kids his age doing?

Up ahead, there was a car parked that he was sure didn't belong on this empty street. It was slick and black, and it looked like it had popped out of a movie. He was surprised that there was nothing hanging from the mirror; if it was his, he would add a pair of fuzzy orange dice.

He paused a couple of steps away and examined the silver lettering on the side. _'A Koenigsegg CCX.'_ He whistled long and low. Never in his life had he imagined seeing one of these beauties in person. He remembered it from a magazine Kiba had showed him; the Koenigsegg CCX was listed as one of the ten most expensive cars in the world. Why was it parked here amidst the other random rusty cars on the street? It certainly stood out. The blond teenager wondered who it belonged to, but when he tried to get a better look, he got too close and suddenly an alarm went off without warning.

It was instantly turned off; the owner must have been very close by.

Naruto heard weird scuffling coming from an alley between two of the buildings nearby. He closed his eyes, listening. If he didn't know any better, he would be sure it sounded like…a zipper being pulled down. No, surely it was just the typical drug dealers. Right?

And then someone spoke: "Let me guess, Itachi?" The voice sounded younger, like the owner could be a guy Naruto's age. Something about his tone annoyed the fox.

A second, more sensual voice responded: "You talk too much." It was a demanding voice, just as male as the first one. Naruto couldn't help but blush a little. He wasn't into guys or anything—Sakura was the only one he had eyes for!—but that bastard sounded dark…intriguing…and based on the sounds, he could tell that the second person had already _busied _the other's mouth.

He knew he should walk away—it was _their _private moment—but there was something about that second person that he just had to see. If he didn't try, Naruto would go home and wonder what he had looked like all night. It would drive him crazy. He was a guy who lived without regrets. He had to appease his curiosity.

Casually leaning in a bit and tilting his head to the side, Naruto's eyes widened at what he saw:

There were two boys in the alley; one leaning back against the brick wall and the other kneeling on the ground. The physique of the boy who was standing was breathtaking. His dark outfit made him blend into the night. His porcelain skin was smooth, and his lips were thick and pink. His head turned as he breathed heavily, and he kept both hands balled up into fists. Naruto wanted to see his eyes, but they were closed. His brows were elegant and groomed, and his hair fell in rebellious strands along his cheek. It was dark and black, like a raven, like the car on the street, like his clothes. Naruto knew that the voice that had drawn him to the alley belonged to him. There was no doubt.

The second boy's pale white hair drooped down to his shoulders. His clothes were plain—blue jeans and a purple jacket—and he was kneeling on the ground, his head bobbing up and down, his mouth engulfing the raven-haired boy's member.

This was clearly a scene that Naruto shouldn't be watching, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from them. The raven must have notice him, for he opened his eyes and slowly raised his head. Their gazes connected, holding Naruto in place. The boy's eyes were so dark they were black, and they were obviously taking in the blond boy's appearance with mild interest. He seemed unreal, an angel lost in the projects.

The raven raised a hand, presenting Naruto with his middle finger, a greeting for the stranger, an obvious '_What the fuck are you looking at?' _Naruto's eyes widened when the boy ran his tongue up the length of his finger, teasing, enticing...

The boy on the ground stopped what he was doing and looked up. "What was that?" He must have heard Naruto's footsteps on the gravel.

The dark-haired boy forced him to continue by gripping his hair. "Nothing."

Naruto glared. How dare that bastard imply that he wasn't even worth mentioning! The raven looked back at the fox and licked his lips, parting them to release a moan. Naruto's body shivered. He couldn't believe how he was reacting! He didn't even know this guy, and yet he was having this kind of effect on him...

He turned around and ran.

Naruto's face was red. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. His hands shook as he hurried to take out his keys. He pushed his door open and slammed it closed behind him.

His pants felt too tight; he needed to get rid of them _now_, so he unzipped them and dropped them on the floor on his way to bed.

That night, he kept having wet dreams of the bastard. His mind was replaying the scene over and over, but instead of what he had seen, it edited out the other boy and pasted Naruto directly into the moment he had witnessed.

On his knees.

* * *

After a night of fitful sleep, Naruto woke up and went out to search for a job. There were a lot that didn't seem very promising, half of which he didn't even like.

He wasn't a good dog groomer—something Kiba would be _much_ better at.

He was _not _going to _touch_ a frying pan!

And after ruling out a few others, the only job left was a position at a new café that had just opened. He had never thought of making coffee for a living, but it was worth a shot.

As he entered the shop, he immediately caught the scent of ground coffee beans, steaming milk, and sweet vanilla. There was a silver-haired boy with odd makeup on his face behind the counter. He was making lattes along with a weird pink-haired girl. Her dark skin made it clear that she should really stay away from pink hair; if it wasn't Sakura, it just didn't look right. The boy at the register had glasses and gray hair. His smile was obviously fake.

"Excuse me. Can I talk to the manager?" Naruto asked.

The boy at the register—his name tag said Kabuto—pressed an intercom button and made an announcement: "Itachi, you have a customer waiting for you in the front."

Naruto's eyes widened. Where had he heard that name before?

'_Let me guess, Itachi?'_

'_You talk too much.'_

Could it be the same Itachi? No, surely it was just a common name. The guy he saw that night in the alley couldn't have any connection to the one he was about to meet. There was just no way the world could be _that_ small. Besides, that guy had seemed pretty rich. Bay Café was a famous chain of cafés, but he didn't think their managers made _that _much.

Naruto fiddled with the closest item to him: a coffee grinder for sale. The packaging stated that it guaranteed fresh taste in every cup.

"It is a best seller."

Naruto spun around. This was impossible; surely this wasn't the boy that he saw that night. No, the raven had jet black hair, but this guy's hair seemed faded and dull by comparison. Besides, the manager's hair was pulled back into a lazy ponytail; it would have been impossible for him to grow it out all in one night. His eyes were as dark as the other's, but they also had bags beneath them. The most captivating feature of the younger-looking boy had been his complexion, which had appeared silky smooth, perfect, with no pimples or scars. Untouchable. He certainly hadn't had bags beneath his eyes.

"I…uh…I'm looking for a job…and—"

"Do you have any experience?" His straightforward nature made Naruto nervous. Itachi seemed to be a very intimidating person, and Naruto could tell he wasn't the type to fool around. If he wanted the job, he was going to need to sound convincing.

"I don't, but I'm fast." The blond didn't know why he had just said that, but he decided to go with it when Itachi raised an eyebrow, apparently a bit more interested.

"There are many who have claimed the same...yet they can barely keep up…" He went behind the counter and brought back a black apron. "Show me what you've got."

Naruto was taken aback. Weren't they going to have an interview first?

Itachi seemed to read his mind because he answered Naruto's thoughts: "I won't waste my time with something as pointless as an interview. Unlike my brother, this seems to me to be a simple question of speed and courtesy. Have you ever made a latte?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He knew the obvious answer was no; this wasn't the type of guy he could or should lie to. "No," he stated flatly.

Itachi smirked and pushed a book across the counter toward him. "I see. Okay, well, this will be interesting. You have ten minutes to memorize the first three chapters in the beverage section. I'll be waiting outside."

Naruto groaned inwardly. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and he knew it. Skimming through the chapter titles, he noted that he was making hot cocoa, a latte, and a mocha.

The first chapter discussed making hot chocolate. It was prepared with steamed milk and three pumps of bittersweet chocolate. There was a small handwritten note at the bottom of one of the pages: _Foam has a great deal to do with flavor; if you pull down slowly, you will make creamy foam. _And another in the corner: _One squirt of vanilla for richer taste. Hazelnut for Nutella-like flavor. _Naruto loved Nutella!

The next chapter was about lattes, which were pretty basic: a small contained one shot of espresso, while a large had two. All you had to do was add milk. In the margin, he found the same handwritten note.

The last chapter was about mochas, which were like a mixture of hot chocolate, a latte, a couple of pumps of chocolate, and one or two shots of espresso depending on the cup size. And there was the note about milk again; it was obvious that the milk foam was pretty important.

Itachi returned, and Naruto knew his time was up. He got a quick walk-through of the espresso machine and the layout behind the counter. All he had to do was push a couple of buttons for espresso, and then pull a few levers for the milk rods to heat up and foam the cream. The chocolate, caramel, and flavored syrup pumpers were right beside the machine. It seemed easy enough.

The handwritten notes he had read earlier about the milk and adding hazelnut weren't officially part of the book, so he wasn't sure if he should go along with them. What if Itachi wanted him to work based on the book? What if Naruto wanted to be spontaneous? He had to decide.

Itachi, who was on the customer side of the café bar, cleared his throat. "I want you to make me a latte. You have less than two minutes. The espresso shot is only good for seven seconds, so if you wait too long, it will go bad and I _will_ know." He looked down at his watch.

Naruto tried his best to quickly come up with a strategy. How was he going to make a latte in less than two minutes? He looked at the metal milk containers. They had a thermometer attached to them. Cursing the fact that he had forgotten what the proper temperature was, Naruto glanced around for a clue as to what it might be. There was a sticker posted beside the milk that displayed a temperature.

"I'm very impatient," Itachi continued, again seeming to read his mind, "I don't like waiting for my drink to cool down."

The sticky note read, _130 degrees_. That wasn't hot enough, but 150 degrees would burn the customer's tongue. He decided to go with instinct.

"Go."

Suddenly, Naruto had no more time to think. He heated the milk and made the split-second decision to just go with the hand-written instructions from the book to make it creamier. Since he was trusting his luck, he went with another split-second decision: he decided to trust the sticker and only heated the milk to 130 degrees. Finally, he pulled out the espresso shot and poured it into a small container.

The book had also mentioned foam deteriorating after it was poured, and he knew the espresso could expire, too, so he switched off the espresso lever and dumped the shot into the cup, followed quickly by the milk, and lastly, the foam, which stayed nice and whipped.

Naruto handed the latte to Itachi, who took a quick sip. For a moment, he was genuinely shocked by the kitsune's natural potential. He looked Naruto directly in the eye and asked, "Why didn't you heat it to 150 degrees?"

'_Fuck! Did I mess up?' _Naruto sighed heavily. "Sorry for not following the directions in the book." _'I guess I'll have to ask Jiraiya and Tsunade for help this month...' _Naruto started to unknot the apron he was wearing. He should have known better than to even try to bullshit a no-nonsense guy like Itachi. "I didn't mean to waste your time..."

"You didn't answer my question." Itachi was still watching him. "Why did you change the procedure?"

Naruto stopped fighting the knot. "Well...you said you wanted to drink it now, and there's a note that says 130 is the way to go."

"So, you used your resources as well as the information given to you…good." Itachi nodded once. "Part time or full time?"

Naruto's defeated look transformed into a wide smile. _'Seriously?'_ He couldn't believe that he had gotten the job just like that! "I have school…so, um… part time, but I can do full time on weekends and school breaks!" Naruto went back untying the knot in his apron with new enthusiasm.

"Keep it." Itachi moved around the counter to stand beside him.

Naruto's grin just got even wider. "So, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow. Be here at 11:00 a.m." He took a sip of his latte and picked up what Naruto guessed was the schedule. "I have an appointment to attend, but I'll be here in the afternoon. I'll let the other manager know you're coming."

* * *

The next day, Naruto managed to arrive just in time wearing black pants and a white, collared shirt. He used the weird box in the back room that Itachi had told him to slide his card through, and then he ran out front to get started.

There was a different girl at the register today. She wore her hair in two separate buns, and her name tag read _Tenten_. She waved at Naruto. "Hey! You're the new guy, right?" She seemed a lot friendlier than the other girl.

He smiled and nodded. "Yup!"

"Wow, you're cute!"

"Tenten, this is no time to check out guys!" The voice came from behind Naruto.

"Hey, thick brows!" Naruto grinned. The boy standing behind him was Lee, an honor roll student at his school and an avid admirer of their gym teacher, Gai-sensei.

Lee blushed; he wasn't used to getting that insult at work. "N-Naruto…hello…" he said rather stiffly before turning and yelling excitedly, "I'm going to go clean!"

"So, I heard you got through Itachi's test! Good for you! He's tough. Lucky for me, I got interviewed by his brother." She blushed. "I used to work in my aunt's old café, but when she died, well...it's okay here, but I'm not the quickest with coffee. Lee can do five lattes in less than three minutes; I have no clue how he does it! But I'm pretty fast with the register. How about you?"

"This is my first job." Naruto glanced around, taking everything in.

Tenten's jaw dropped. "And you passed Itachi's test? Whoa! _We _all have a lot of experience. Lee used to work at another café before that one closed down, too. Seems like Bay Café is totally taking over. Sakon and Tayuya…well, they have _years_ of experience. They both dropped out of high school and started working early." She pursed her lips as she mentioned the pair. Obviously she didn't like them very much. "The manager today really prefers people who've had years of experience. He doesn't hire 'virgins.' Anyway, you must have really impressed Itachi!"

Tenten scooted over a bit and gestured for him to come stand beside her. "You want me to help you learn the register since it's dead in here?" The café was so slow it was practically empty. The only customers right now were old timers who quietly sat on the comfortable sofas reading newspapers and sipping coffee.

Naruto stepped up to the register, and she started pointing out what went where. It was a touch screen and relatively basic. In the end, it was actually a lot of fun. So much so that he didn't even notice the guy stocking milk at the far end of the bar until a movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention. He glanced down, expecting to see Lee. The guy doing the stocking was holding two gallons of milk, which he unconsciously dropped when he suddenly stood up, staring at Naruto, who was staring back at him.

Naruto's eyes had widened in disbelief. That boy was...without a doubt...the same one he had seen in the alley. His dark hair had the same rebellious strands. It was _his _perfect skin, _his _dark eyes, those elegant eyebrows... Naruto couldn't help but suddenly remember the boy's sensual voice from _that _night.

There was a moment in which he forgot to breathe.

The raven was also wearing a white, collared shirt. His eyes squinted as he glared. He didn't want the blond to see the tint of red that he felt trying to spread across his cheeks. This was impossible. He had never been so close to having his reputation ruined, and yet standing right in front of him was the only guy in the world who could mess up his life.

Naruto's eyes fell on the boy's name tag, and he silently mouthed the word that he read there: _Sasuke_.

_[TBC]_


	4. A Tricky Bastard

_Story by Yaoi415, edited by VernaJast_

_Chapters 1-11 of Bay Cafe are being replaced/have been replaced with edited versions._

_**Author's note: This chapter has been updated! I hope you enjoy it! Please don't forget to comment!**_

_Originally posted: 7-16-07  
New version reposted: 10-30-11_

* * *

**Bay Café, Chapter 4  
By Yaoi415**

"**A Tricky Bastard"**

The cafe was filled with the sound of milk cartons falling on rubber mats.

Time stood still for what seemed like an eternity. Naruto didn't know how to interact with the raven. After witnessing such an intimate scene a few nights before, how was he going to respect him as his _supervisor_while trying to block out those mental images?

Sasuke's dark eyes dug deep into the fox's. This was the first time he had ever feared for his reputation. What the hell was Itachi thinking hiring this guy? Out of all of the eligible employees in the city, he had to choose _him_? It was as if he knew _exactly_who to choose just to piss him off.

Surely, karma was not on his side; it was having one hell of a time messing with the raven's nerves.

Tenten watched the pair, unsure what to do. The air was growing thick with awkwardness, and she could tell it was extremely uncomfortable for both of them. When Lee accidentally knocked over the mugs that were stacked pyramid-style in the center of the café, she actually sighed in relief and muttered, "Coming, Lee."

Naruto and Sasuke didn't notice. They had forgotten she was there.

"Seems like they're having a staring contest," Lee whispered to Tenten as she reached his side of the cafe. Both were kneeling on the floor and re-stacking the mugs. Her coworker's tone indicated that he was completely clueless, as usual.

Despite the fact that he had been whispering, she put a finger to her lips. "Shhh!"

Five minutes passed, and neither Naruto nor Sasuke had said a thing. The blond statue didn't know what to say or how to approach the raven, and Sasuke seemed to be daring him with a challenging glare. The fox was afraid that anything he did could cost him his job on the first day.

"Uh...my name is Uzumaki Naruto," he finally managed in a nervous voice, attempting to break the ice.

Sasuke ignored the hand Naruto extended, barely glancing at it before giving him one last glare. The raven bent down and swept up the fallen jugs of milk, passing the fox on his way toward the kitchen, still purposefully ignoring his welcoming hand.

It took Naruto a moment to realize that the raven wasn't going to shake his hand, mostly because Sasuke had already walked away. He heard the doors behind him close and spun around to give the bastard a piece of his mind. Forcefully pushing the doors open, making them crash loudlyagainst the wall, he found the bastard on one knee in front of an open fridge restocking even more cartons of milk. "You know, when someone holds their hand out, you're supposed to shake it!"

"I wish the same could be said for my brother's neck," Sasuke muttered darkly.

Naruto couldn't hear what the _teme_ had just said, and he didn't understand why the raven was being so cold to him. "Is it because of _that night?_" he asked bluntly.

Sasuke, who was still turned toward the fridge, was glad the sudden widening of his eyes was hidden from the blond. He forced himself to relax before answering stiffly, "I have no recollection of the night in question."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He had to think about the answer for a moment:_** 'Re**__ means __**again**__...__**collect**__ is __**to gather**__...I think...he's a collector? No, maybe he means __**memory, remember... **__the night in question? That means...he doesn't remember that night?' _Naruto wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and he often had problems with big words, so he quickly got lost in thought as he tried to decipher his manager's reply.

Sasuke recognized that blank look. He got up off the floor, milk cartons forgotten again.

Naruto didn't even blink when Sasuke stepped right in front of him. But when he did finally snap out of it, he was shocked to find Sasuke's face dangerously close to his own. _'When did he...? How did he...?' _

They were locked in a second staring contest until Naruto jumped back. "Hey!"

"Your reactions are too slow. Tch, pathetic..." Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. "Itachi must want this cafe to fail."

"What's your problem?" Naruto threw up his hands. "I was hired by your _brother_! I didn't even know _you_worked here! If I'd known that, I wouldn't've bothered."

"Then, leave." Sasuke cursed the fact that he couldn't fire this idiot. Because the brothers hadn't been able to agree on the qualifications of 'good' employees, their father had required them to sign a contract ensuring they wouldn't fire each other's hires. Sasuke had been happy to sign it because it was Itachi who kept firing _his_employees—true, some of them were unreliable and one had been caught doing drugs in the bathroom, but still...it was a matter of principle. He cursed his luck now that he actually had a reason to fire one of his brother's employees and couldn't do a thing about it. "Tell Itachi you don't want to work here anymore."

"No." Naruto wasn't the type to easily give up. "He hired me for a reason. And besides, I kinda like it here." He returned the glare he was receiving. He had every right to be here. He wouldn't back down. If it was a fight the bastard wanted, it was a fight he was going to get it.

* * *

It took Naruto a few weeks to tell Kiba about his job. He didn't want his friend to find out because, honestly, he didn't want him to witness how his new employer was treating him. But the mutt kept asking why he wasn't available every weekend, so eventually, Naruto had to tell him. And once he knew, Kiba wanted to come to the cafe every time Naruto worked. When he showed up, the blond had to keep his friend from picking fights with Sasuke, and thankfully, he quickly stopped coming by.

"I would love to break his pretty-boy face. Fucking asshole," Kiba muttered, unable to contain his anger.

"Dude, you're gonna get me fired."

"Why do you have a job, anyways? Don't your parents have you covered?"

"I just want to take care of myself now that I'm old enough to work." Naruto shrugged and quickly changed the subject to the newest video game, which Kiba had been whining about getting all week.

Naruto was always careful not to tell Kiba that he had his own place. He was ashamed of the neighborhood it was in, so he always volunteered to hang out at his friend's house instead. Besides, Kiba's mom had always been very sweet to him, and though she sometimes yelled at the both of them, it just showed him that she cared. And yeah, Kiba's sister picked on them both, too, but that was because she considered Naruto to be a second little brother.

At the Inuzuka's, Naruto had always felt like he belonged there.

Work was a different story. Naruto really hated working with Sasuke, but he equally loved watching the two brothers interact: Itachi was always outsmarting Sasuke. And Sasuke wouldn't do anything in front of his brother; in a way, Naruto actually felt protected. Of course, the raven always took his anger out on the kyuubi later, after Itachi had left, but it was worth it.

He didn't like working with Sakon or Tayuya, either, because they always seemed to have an attitude problem. But he really enjoyed working with Lee and Tenten.

His first month at the cafe passed quickly, and then everything changed. Itachi needed to focus on a different café, so Sasuke convinced his father to withdraw the contract. All of the employees hired by Itachi were suddenly under Sasuke's control, and Naruto seriously considered quitting. Now that Sasuke had been given the power to fire him, maybe he shouldn't wait for him to do it.

Throughout the first month, there had also been many..._awkward_moments between the two. For instance, there was the time they were cleaning the cafe...

_Sasuke had stepped out for a few moments to clear his mind since Naruto was running late. Naruto had sneaked in through the back, so he didn't notice his supervisor was in the front, and when he went to the bathroom, he hadn't heard the Uchiha come in. Sasuke had gone to the kitchen to prepare for the day, and Naruto, convinced he was alone, had gone to the back and pushed the door open with full force just as Sasuke was exiting. Both yelled in surprise, and Naruto ended-up landing on top of Sasuke, milk containers, syrups, and other utensils scattered around them._

_"Naruto..." Sasuke began. He could feel the vein pulsing on the side of his neck._

_"Yeah?" Naruto's body was numb. He couldn't move. His legs were entangled with the Uchiha's, and both of their hips were barely touching._

_"Remember that warning I've told everyone to always give?" _

_Naruto slowly nodded. _

_"You want to know why everyone has to shout DOOR when passing through it, even if they think they're alone?" _

_Naruto knew exactly were he was headed with this. _

_"It was to make sure that situations like __**this **__wouldn't happen. Now GET OFF OF ME!" Sasuke pushed him off and stormed away._

_Naruto had been sure that Sasuke was going to fire him now that he had the power to do so._

But he hadn't. Much to the kyuubi's surprise, Sasuke hadn't done anything, and for good reason: he could now use that power as a leash on Naruto's imaginary dog collar.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe his sensei. He shook his head as he looked at the clock. It was second period, and class was almost over. He didn't know what "the cyclops" was thinking. All he knew was that whoever came for first period was lucky since they pretty much got to sleep through the whole class.

Kakashi was late again.

There was something about today that Naruto didn't like. He looked around the room for the source of his unease.

Gaara was sitting in the desk in front of him, silently reading. The redhead didn't have many friends, though he usually just stood with Neji and occasionally spoke to Shikamaru, whom he had met in the debate club. They were both the top debaters. Sometimes Shino hung out with them, too.

It was as if they had made a loners' group—a group of people nobody wanted to be with because they were either too creepy like Gaara, too snobby like Neji, or just silent like Shino. It was a group Naruto preferred to stay away from. Shino often managed to ruin their pranks by silently catching them in the act. Neji was always picking on Hinata, and every chance they got, Kiba and Naruto were ready to charge in at the first sign of Hinata-abuse. As for Gaara...he just didn't like Gaara. They were both stubborn, and Gaara didn't take challenges well. One time they had crossed paths and both ended up in a fist fight.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, was a bridge between the two groups. He occasionally spoke to Gaara's group while still keeping close ties to Naruto. In the end, he was always loyal to his best friend, Chouji, who was the reason he didn't completely stay with either group. While the loners snubbed Chouji for his eating habits and size, Naruto's friends didn't give a damn. The blond would occasionally tease Chouji, but it was all in good fun.

Naruto started remembering when they were younger, fights they had won, pranks they had pulled. He couldn't believe how fast the years had passed. He was about to doze off while reminiscing when he was suddenly awoken by the slamming door. His head shot up to find a sleepy Kakashi ambling into the classroom. His visible eye seemed tired, and his hair was ruffled. The tie around his neck was only halfway done, not to mention his shirt was only partially buttoned. He sat on the corner of his desk and took a few deep breaths.

"Hangover..." Kiba snickered.

Naruto grinned and threw a balled up piece of paper at Kakashi. "If you're not gonna show up, at least let us know so we can peacefully skip."

Kakashi caught it, despite his seemingly slow reflexes. "You're not supposed to skip, Uzumaki." He threw it back, smacking Naruto square in the face. "Hello, class," Kakashi began, "Today we have a new—" The door opened. "Oh you're here. Damn, I really need to sleep better."

Naruto looked at the new student and felt his insides die. This was worse than the first and second time he had met the bastard.

Naruto's social life was about to end and all because his boss had started going to the same school. It was bad enough that Itachi had to leave for a year while Sasuke's father was expanding his economic empire outside of the country. Now this...

Sasuke smirked. He knew who was watching him, because after subtracting the energy of every girl lusting after him and the envy of every other guy, there was only one energy left which he could never mistake. Naruto was there and his eyes were shooting daggers. If only looks could kill..._I could be put out of my misery._

Sasuke sat in the empty desk next to Gaara.

The redhead leaned in a bit. "Neji said his cousin was going to be attending school here; is that you?" Gaara muttered as Kakashi turned his back to them and began writing on the board.

"Yes. Hyuuga Neji is my cousin." Sasuke stayed focused on the board and didn't bother to turn toward his neighbor.

Gaara appreciated the kurt way the new boy spoke, plainly and to the point. "Sabaku No Gaara." Gaara introduced himself without the slightest hint of welcome in his tone.

Sasuke, having been cut from the same minimalist cloth, instantly replied, "Uchiha Sasuke." There was really no need for more talking after that.

It had only been a couple of hours since Sasuke's arrival, and the school was already talking about him. They had heard the rumors of the rich Uchihas—rumors which weren't too far from the truth. Sasuke did always wear black. He was mysterious eye candy for the girls. He didn't talk much and, as predicted from their meeting in class, he was now always with Gaara. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement: Gaara kept the girls away from Sasuke, while Sasuke's presence gave Gaara some extra credibility and clout with the faculty. In only a few hours, the raven had already struck fear into some of the teachers by correcting them in front of their classes.

Even Sakura was swooning over Sasuke! He was ruining Naruto's chances with her, the girl he had been eyeing since seventh grade. She had been about to give in to Naruto, about to say 'yes,' but then Sasuke showed up!

It had taken Naruto years to prove his worth to her. She had finally recently acknowledged that he really was the boy every girl wanted to be with since he was the most popular guy in school, and he knew she would say 'yes' because with him as her boyfriend, her clique would be able to beat Karin's in popularity.

But Sasuke's arrival was of no help. If anything, he had made things worse between them. Now Naruto knew they would have something new to fight over-Sakura's affection. But that's how the bastard was, always making things more complicated. Naruto remembered the one time he had given Sasuke a chance at work...

_Sasuke was always complaining about how slow Naruto was. As much as the fox tried, the raven still complained. Finally, he had confronted the asshole about the issue: "Instead of whining about my speed, why don't you give me a few tips on being faster."_

_Sasuke smirked. "Fine." _

_Naruto was surprised how easy it was to get him to help him. This wasn't normal; something was up. If Naruto were sharper, he would have noticed the teme was plotting, but he wasn't, so he remained blissfully unaware._

_Sasuke was scheduled to close the cafe with Naruto on Saturday night. He knew he could close it within fifteen minutes, but he wanted Naruto to do it by himself; this would help him become faster. _

_The boys were taking a lunch break together while Tenten and Lee took care of the front. Naruto was a bit shaken by Sasuke's attitude. He had already worked with the asshole for half a year, and not once had he ever acted the way he was acting now. When he first came in that day, the raven had __**smiled.**__ Not only that...he had offered the fox a drink! Sasuke was always anal about that! There was definitely something fishy going on._

_"Who are you, and what the __**hell **__have you done to Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke poured him a cup of iced tea. Sasuke just laughed. Naruto was sure he was still sleeping. __**Must have bumped my head so hard, now I can't get out of this dream...will I ever wake up? **__But it wasn't a dream._

_Naruto cursed his luck. He had forgotten his meal. Sasuke, who had not insulted the fox all day, offered his meal to share; he had brought two sandwiches. __**Weird... **__Naruto smelled the food first to make sure it wasn't poisoned. He took a small bite and ate the rest after witnessing no side-effects. Sasuke was still being nice, and he offered Naruto cranberry juice. The fox had to admit that beneath that bitchy exterior, Sasuke was actually a pretty cool guy._

_He had drank cranberry juice all throughout the day._

_When Tenten and Lee finished their shift, they went home. Naruto noticed Sasuke kept looking at his watch. _

_**BEEP BEEP!**_

_The bastard walked away to the bathroom when his wrist watch went off. Was he peeing on a schedule now?_

_Naruto's bladder was starting to warn the kitsune of the liquid it needed to get rid of, so when he heard the toilet flush, he went towards the bathroom. But he was blocked by the Sasuke locking the bathroom door with his key._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I NEED TO USE IT!" Naruto tried to break the door down. _

_Sasuke was back to his old self again. "You wanted me to give you a few good tips on closing faster. Well, I'd say pretend like you have to go to the bathroom, but you have to close before you can use it, so you would be motivated to go twice as fast." _

_Naruto wondered why the asshole didn't just say that instead._

_"You're not a smart boy, Naruto. You're probably as useless with the imagination as you are with everything else. So learn by doing." _

_Naruto couldn't believe his luck. _

_"If you want this—" Sasuke held up the key. "Then, you'll have to finish closing in thirty minutes. I'm usually finished in less than fifteen, but I'll give you a break." He noticed Naruto kept glancing toward the break room. "Don't bother. I already locked that bathroom, as well." _

_No mercy._

_Naruto wondered if he could go outside without Sasuke noticing, but he was on him all night, like a hawk, watching his every move. He knew he was just waiting for the kyuubi to take one step out of the box he had set for him, and then, he was going to fire him. _

_Besides, Naruto was a man of his word. He wanted to beat the bastard at his own game._

_Thirty minutes and an aching bladder later, Naruto was finally "done." He couldn't hold it in any longer. Sasuke pointed out that he had done everything but wash the dishes and mop the floor. Then, he told the blond to finish. _

_Naruto winced. He didn't want to deal with any kind of water right now. "Come on! Please, I'll do anything! __**Anything!**__" _

_Sasuke handed him the key, lips curved slightly in a malicious smirk. "You owe me..." _

Bottom line: Sasuke couldn't be trusted.

_[TBC]_


	5. Awkward

_Story by __**Yaoi415**_  
_Edited by __**VernaJast**_

_Chapters 1-11 of Bay Cafe are being replaced/have been replaced with edited versions._

_**Author's note: This chapter has been updated! I hope you enjoy it! Please don't forget to comment!**_

_Originally posted: 7-16-07  
New version reposted: 10-05-12_

* * *

**Bay Café, Chapter 5  
By Yaoi415**

"**Awkward"**

"It just won't work," Sakura assured Naruto. Naruto couldn't believe his bad luck. He had been by the basketball court talking to Sakura after a rough game with Kiba, and then she had requested a private word with the kitsune. He had gotten his hopes up, but then... "So don't bother showing up." She was blowing off their date. To her, there was no point being with Naruto if he was no longer the center of attention in the female community at their school.

Naruto's physical looks were bland compared to Sasuke, the ultimate _bishounen_. And he was at the bottom of their class while Sasuke was considered by most to be a genius.

Naruto had been so close to being with Sakura and experiencing that kiss he had always dreamt about, but now, thanks to the bastard, he was never going to be able to kiss her.

It was all Sasuke's fault.

* * *

Naruto was wiping down the counter of the cafe bar where they normally placed finished drinks. He cursed under his breath while his conversation with Sakura kept replaying in his head, and he rubbed with all of his might into the marble counter.

He was working with Tayuya and Sakon, who could only fuel the flames of his frustration. He didn't like working with them because they were just as bad as Sasuke-catty and rude-plus lazy. His day was going from bad to worse. Luckily, he was doing everyone's job while Tayuya and Sakon chatted away. He did it to avoid getting picked on; otherwise, he knew he would snap and eventually get himself fired.

Sasuke was in the back working on their checks, something Itachi usually did when he was in town.

But Itachi was still gone. Naruto's chances with Sakura were gone. And he had to work with these bastards. It seemed like life couldn't get any harder, but Fate always had a way of contradicting the fox. This time it began when another problem walked in through the door.

The newcomer wore a white top, and Naruto could tell that the sleeves had been ripped off since the fabric seemed a bit rough at the edges. His arms were pretty average, his hair was white, and his skin was fair. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans.

He seemed like a typical customer, overall, but he walked up to the counter wearing a smirk. "Tell Sasuke I'm here."

"Sasuke must really be under a lot of _stress_ to have you come by and _help _him, Suigetsu," Sakon sniped.

Naruto could feel an awkward tension between the two. It was like watching Karin and Sakura fake-hug and interact in public.

"You just wish you were in my position." Suigetsu yawned, feigning boredom over the countless arguments he had had with Sakon in the past.

Sakon turned around and bitterly walked to the other end of the cafe. "Lucky bastard," Naruto heard him utter before he disappeared through the kitchen door.

Naruto could feel a pair of eyes on him, looking him up and down. He felt a bit violated as a lot of it was aimed at his rear, and he spun around as fast as he could to face the bastard who dared to-

"You must be the new kid I keep hearing about." Suigetsu licked his lips suggestively. "No wonder Sasuke called me."

Naruto was about to punch the asshole, but he stopped himself when Sasuke appeared. If this was one of Sasuke's friends, he didn't want to do anything to get himself fired since he was no longer under Itachi's protection. Sakon emerged from the door behind Sasuke and resumed his spot beside Tayuya.

When Sasuke began to walk away, followed by Suigetsu, Naruto made the sudden connection. His head was suddenly filled with the image of Suigetsu on his knees in front of Sasuke the night that had started the whole awkwardness between them. _Shit. _He was glad Suigetsu hadn't recognized him.

"Couldn't keep it in any longer, I guess," Tayuya whispered.

"We better not bother them for a while." Sakon winked.

* * *

Finally, it was time for Naruto to clock-out. Normally, he closed on Fridays, but he had requested to work a half day since he and Kiba had plans-not that he had told Sasuke that. No, he'd told Sasuke that he had to sleep at his grandpa's, whose house was located a couple of hours away in another city. Amazingly, Sasuke had accepted the excuse, adding that Naruto was now further in his debt.

Naruto slid his card through the machine, ready to get out of the cafe and get on with the fun. He had drank glass after glass of iced tea during his shift, and since it was suddenly coming back to haunt him, he decided to make a stop by the bathroom on his way out.

However, in the bathroom doorway, he froze, staring, reliving history all over again.

"Ngh!...harder..." Sasuke leaned against the mirror, hips situated on the sink. His elbows carried his weight as Suigetsu stroked Sasuke's shaft and used his tongue to play with the Uchiha's lower head. Sasuke's cheeks burned with a mixture of pleasure and indignation as he looked down at Suigetsu with an expectant glare.

"Oh...Na...Naru...ngh..." Sensing a shift in the air, Sasuke's eyes opened, suddenly meeting with Naruto's wide blue ones. "Naruto! F-fuck...!" He kicked Suigetsu away, tugging his pants up to cover himself. "Wh-what the hell are you doing here?!" The bathroom was structured in such a way that the sink was the first thing you would see as soon as you walked in. There was no way he could have missed them.

It took all of Naruto's might to get his body to move. He had the hardest time walking away, but he managed to mechanically pull the door closed behind him.

Once he was outside, though, Naruto burst into a sprint. He didn't know what to do or what to think, all he knew was that the scene he had just witnessed was something he should never have seen. How was it possible for the bastard to do that during work? And what was Sakon talking about when he said Sasuke needed to relieve _stress?_

Naruto needed to stay home for the rest of the day. There was no way he could go to Kiba's now, so he called his best friend and told him he didn't feel so well.

"But you'll be at school on Monday, right?" Kiba was worried. Not only was the kitsune canceling their day off, but he had also said he needed to stay home for the rest of the weekend.

"Naw, I'll be better by then," Naruto assured him. It wasn't like he was really sick; this would just give him a few days to himself. Naruto knew he never wanted to see the bastard ever again, but not going to school would result in Kiba visiting him. Luckily, he had a way of always managing to get over illnesses really fast, so hopefully Kiba wouldn't suspect a thing.

"We can go next week, I guess." Kiba sighed. He didn't want to go to the mall by himself. It just wasn't as fun.

Naruto hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to make cup ramen. Tomorrow was Saturday; it probably wasn't a good idea for him to go out since he had lied to Kiba and he had decided to excuse himself from work for the day, too. He sure as _hell_ didn't want to go in since it was his day to close with the bastard. _He's going to fire me anyways._ _I better start looking for a new job!_ Naruto already knew Sasuke wasn't going to forgive him for what he had seen. _Again._

Well, at least he didn't have to worry about work or seeing the bastard tomorrow if he was already fired. But what a waste: it was 9:00 PM on a Friday night, and where was the kitsune? At home, sleeping.

* * *

The next day he was awoken by his alarm. Naruto usually turned it off the night before, but apparently he had forgotten. He lay in bed for a while only to come to the conclusion that he just couldn't go back to sleep.

The kitsune reluctantly got up and began to rummage through his empty fridge. It was almost out of "fuel." Instead, he found another cup of ramen, and even though it wasn't an official breakfast, it was good enough for the fox.

He didn't want to see anyone and refused to examine any feelings he had about yesterday. But he couldn't ignore the lingering thought in the back of his mind. Despite everything, he couldn't deny the fact that the Uchiha's face had been..._erotic._He didn't know what to do. His eyes slipped shut and there was this image in his head of Sasuke's burning cheeks, his parted lips. A drop of sweat slipped down his temple and his tongue searched for lips to welcome it. His body-

"Arrrrgh!" What was he thinking? No, the bastard did _not _excite him! The asshole _wasn't _sexy! He was a _jerk,_that's what he was!

_"Ngh..." _His memory replayed the scene over in his mind.

"Shut up!" He forcefully silenced Sasuke's erotic moans in his head.

At 4:00 PM, he bathed and wondered if he should call Kiba. He didn't want to talk about Sakura, and he sure as hell didn't want to explain about Sasuke and why he wasn't at work.

No, today would be just him and the TV.

After bathing, Naruto decided to get back into his PJs and, although many people found it stupid, he slapped his seal hat onto his head. He played with the hat's teeth that came down over his eyebrows. At any sleepover, the kitsune usually just wore some sweats, but at home, he had not yet found the heart to outgrow his adorable night jammies. They were too comfortable to get rid of. He was seventeen, and throughout the years, he had gone out of his way to find larger and larger sizes as he grew. As soon as he got too big, he would buy another set. It was what he had been wearing since he was one; the only thing that connected him to his biological parents. He had been wearing the same pattern on the night of the fire. Over the years, he had become the shop's most loyal customer. He had begged the nuns at the adoption center to buy him bigger sizes as he grew, and he had done the same with his foster parents. He may have never met his biological parents, but something told him that they had loved him very much and he wanted to honor that.

Naruto sat on the couch in front of the TV. The sofa was a bit rough, but with a few pillows, the remote, and a couple of bags of chips and dip, the kitsune was ready to go.

He eventually lost track of time watching a marathon of Jackass, and was only interrupted when the phone rang. He put the TV on mute, but kept his eyes on the screen. "Hello?"

"You're late." The voice on the other end of the line was calm, but obviously unamused.

Naruto sat up with a quick jolt. He didn't know what to say. It was Sasuke, and he sounded serious.

_Ngh!_Naruto swallowed hard, sure he hadn't just heard that. "Excuse me?" Had he just heard a moan through the phone...?

"I said, you're late." Aside from sounding pissed off, Sasuke seemed normal. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He wasn't breathing deeply or anything. _Ngh...harder... _

Naruto felt heat rise in his cheeks, and he knew he was blushing. Was he starting to hear things now? The image of Sasuke's face in the bathroom flashed through his mind. It was all in his head; it _had _to be. "O-oh, I thought you had fired me," Naruto responded in all honesty.

"And why would I do that?"

Was Sasuke okay? Had he forgotten? "Well, um, you know—"

"No, I don't know, nor do I care. Uzumaki, do you _want _me to fire you? Because I have no problem doing that." Sasuke hung up on him.

Naruto was sure he was still being serious. Sasuke wasn't the type to fool around with things like that, but what was the Uchiha playing at? Was he the type who always acted like nothing happened? It was going to be another awkward night, and Naruto was already an hour late for work.

* * *

"Naruto!" Tenten smiled.

Naruto grinned; at least he was working with Tenten and Lee today. He didn't have to worry or stress about Tayuya and Sakon, but there was still the damn bastard to deal with at closing.

Sasuke was in the back. The kitsune didn't want to see him, but he knew he had to clock back in. Unfortunately, the box was in the back along with his card which he needed to swipe in order to start his shift.

As quickly as possible, he slipped through the doors, grabbed the card, and swiped it. He was already rushing out to the front when the raven stopped him.

"Uzumaki, we're having a visitor tonight. Another manager."

Naruto refused to look at the Uchiha. He stood by the door and waited for the bastard to finish. He focused all of his attention on the door handle.

"Are you listening?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...yeah!" Naruto turned the handle and opened the door. He was about to walk out when the raven stepped into the doorway in front him and slammed the door closed. Naruto automatically looked away from his boss; he suddenly found the floor extremely interesting.

"Look at me," Sasuke demanded. The raven wasn't used to this lack of eye contact. It was odd. He loved tormenting the fox, and found this behavior _very _interesting.

Naruto's eyes shifted from the ground up to meet the Uchiha's. His face was like a lamp; he could feel it lighting up. He knew his cheeks were burning and hoped against hope that the bastard wouldn't notice.

* * *

"Me? I go to an all-girls school. It's kind of boring. People tease us a lot: they say that we either come out to be lesbians or whores, but I think they're just being stupid. I go there, and I'm fine." She sighed.

Naruto smiled, remembering how Tenten flirted with every single attractive male customer that came through the cashier's line. She was the same with Naruto, constantly reminding him how attractive he was; she always knew how to lift his spirits. And she wasn't a whore, just a flirt-a pretty damn good one. Every time she was on the register, their tips were ten times better than when Tayuya was on it.

"Tenten, take a break." Sasuke took over the register. "Lee is already in the back."

"Ok!" Tenten deserted the kyuubi immediately, but she had no clue how much he had needed her to stay. Well, _anyone,_really, who could keep him from being alone with Sasuke was fine. He hated the fact that it had started to rain; it kept customers away and the cafe was completely empty.

Naruto hoped the bastard would do his own thing and leave him alone, but life was never that easy. Sasuke began to count the money in the register and Naruto remained as silent as possible; he wished he could just turn invisible. Instead, he quietly restocked the napkins.

Moments passed, and the kitsune was convinced that the Uchiha had forgotten about him, until the raven suddenly cleared his throat. He picked up the clipboard he had brought out with him, took out a pen, and looked directly at the fox.

"Do we need napkins?" He was making the supply order.

Naruto didn't look up, though he could feel Sasuke's eyes boring into him. He kept all of his focus on the napkins in question as he silently counted. There were enough for next week. "No, we can order more on Friday," he responded. He opened the cabinets and looked at various items. He could feel his knees weaken, and he was thankful for the fact that he was kneeling.

Sasuke wrote something on the clipboard. "And sleeves?"

"We need more. We only have enough for tomorrow." Naruto still didn't look up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It had been four hours since the kyuubi had gotten there, and he had been either avoiding the Uchiha or ignoring his face the entire time. "Is there a problem?" The fact that the fox refused to look at him was beginning to get annoying.

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked over the sugar packets. "I think we need more Splenda." Of course, he knew what the teme was asking.

"Forget the sugar." Sasuke knelt down and smacked the small box from the kyuubi's hands.

Naruto was about to pick it up, but he was suddenly pinned to the floor. He looked up just as the raven climbed on top of him.

"What the hell is your problem, Uzumaki?" Sasuke felt a soft pulse beneath him, just where his thigh made contact with Naruto's body.

"I don't have a problem." Naruto's eyes shifted to the side.

Sasuke grabbed his chin and forced his head to turn. "Look at me." Their eyes locked. "Is it because of yesterday?" He felt the tell-tale pulse quicken and smirked.

"You...you said to never speak of it..." Naruto remembered the first day he had met Sasuke. He had learned that it was in his best interest not to pry into the raven's business.

"I'm bringing it up...it seems to be affecting you, dobe..." For the first time in forever, Sasuke was enjoying what he was doing. He found true amusement in embarrassing the blond. Then, his eyes fell on Naruto's lips. They were so close. He leaned closer, and his blood begin to rush lower. The world was spinning, but he felt as if he was floating, mesmerized by Naruto.

Naruto watched as the Uchiha bent dangerously close. He could feel his breath getting shallower. He didn't know what was going on, but he was suddenly excited. He wanted the Uchiha to come closer, to feel his lips. He wanted to be swallowed up by him. He hated the bastard, but—

"I'm here!" The shout rang through the cafe.

Both boys' eyes widened, and the Uchiha quickly rolled off the kyuubi, leaving both of them secretly disappointed.

"YO! Where is everybody?" The newcomer called into the empty cafe.

Naruto heard Sasuke mutter under his breath: "Tch. He has the worst timing..."

_[TBC]_


	6. Black Karma

I'm Back!!! I went to Yaoi-con (San Francisco) this year. It was AWESOME!!!

Anyway, this is the longest chapter I have ever written, its an apologetic and a Christmas present to you guys. Anyway, ENJOY!!!

AND DON'T 4GET TO REVIEW!

-----------------------------------------------

"What were you doing down there?" Asked the new visitor as soon as he saw the Uchiha stand up.

Sasuke's expression was indifferent. Naruto, whom was looking up as he hid, noticed the Uchiha's fist was clenched. He pitied the fool who would be in-between that grip.

'How could he be so calm after what he was about to do?' If it were the blond he would have been a bit unstable. Naruto wondered what a few minutes ago had meant to the raven.

"Stocking." Answered a calm supervisor. "Aren't you suppose to be here at 8:00? Its only 6:00." His fist got a bit tighter as he said this but his voice seemed monotone.

"I have to meet someone at 8:00. Besides I wanted to make sure I completely understood before you left." The visitor paused. "So your really going to study with uncle Madara at the police station. Why don't you just study law like every other Uchiha?"

"I wasn't born to sit in an office and defend idiots who get themselves in trouble with the law. I want to have a bit of adventure in my life I guess…"

"Wow, I never knew someone could make the word 'adventure' sound so boring. Hey Sasuke say it with me." He began to imitate a slow sounding man from the Clear Eye commercials. "For red eyes...Clear eye."

Naruto snuck in a laugh. He felt Sasuke's foot hit his knee. "Ow!" He whispered.

"Is someone down there?" The stranger asked.

"Just an idiot who needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut if he wants to keep his job." Sasuke said. Naruto stood up, glaring at the asshole who had just insulted him. He turned around and took in the visual presentation of the guy on the other side of the counter.

He had the traditional raven hair and the common skin color of an Uchiha. All proof pointed that he and Sasuke were related, the only difference was that he had spiky hair. Not once had he ever seen an Uchiha with this type of hair. It looked like Naruto and Kiba's style. Sasuke had spikes but his were a bit more tamed. Another thing that separated him from the Uchihas was the vibe he sent out. It was welcoming. The one his family members carried was stale and stuck up. But his was humble and young.

Hey don't act like an idiot while I'm gone." Sasuke took out his keys. "I'm going to be in my office." He left.

"Name's Obito." The older raven decided to break the silence. Naruto looked down, he knew he had to finish stocking but he just couldn't steer away from meeting interesting people. Besides the guy seemed very energetic.

"Naruto." The blond answered. He began to bend his knees so he could go back to stocking before…

"Uzumaki?" That Naruto?" The kyuubi suddenly stopped. He looked at his new supervisor.

"How do you know my name?" He eyed him suspiciously. Obito laughed.

"You are that Naruto! Duuuude I've heard so much about you! Listen kid, your pranks are cute and all but if you wanna pull off some real pranks come hang with the big boys. I'm meeting Kakashi at 8:00."

"You know Kakashi-Sensei?" He couldn't believe it.

"Know him?! Were practically inseparable!" Obito leaned against the counter and gave off a sly smile." Have you ever heard of the White Fang and Black Karma?"

This could not be happening. There were so many stories circling the pair that he wondered why he was bringing them up. It would be awesome if he said he knew them, but no one had ever seen their faces.

"Heard? They're my Idols! I'd do anything to meet at least one. The White Fang is known for pulling off crazy stunts like putting a car in a class without a trace of it entering and Black Karma is legendary for being able to pull pranks so well that people don't even know they're pranks they just think its their bad luck. Man if I ever get to meet one of them I'd, I'd…" Naruto stopped himself. He knew he was losing his composure. "Why are you bringing them up?

"Gee that was the best description I have ever heard. Would you believe me if I'd say that I'm Black Karma." Obito grinned.

"What?" Impossible.

"I'm meeting the White Fang at 8:00. Why don't you come? I'll buy you dinner."

"Hell Ye-"

"He can't." Naruto jumped. He wondered when the hell this bastard had walked in. "Naruto has to close the café today."

"This place is dead, and its raining outside. You know no one is coming!" Obito whined.

"He gets out at 12:00." Sasuke continued pushing it.

"Damn Ichiruka ramen will be closed by then." Obito muttered.

"What?!" Not only was he going to talk to his idols and get a free meal, but they were going to go to his favorite restaurant. Sasuke was indeed the biggest asshole he had ever met.

"Sasuke please." Naruto reluctantly begged.

"No I have to leave today at 10:00. You already owe me." He turned to Obito before the kitsune began to protest. "Lets discuss your stay in my office." Obito gave the blond an apologetic look before disappearing behind rough doors.

----------------------------------------------

Obito had left. So had Tenten and Lee. There was NOTHING to do! He had stocked everything, cleared the counters and was now polishing them. He had decided to mope the floor and do every little possible thing to keep himself busy. Time was cruel.

Sasuke walked out of his office and was putting on his jacket. The kyuubi got really tense. Was he going to re-do what he was doing before Obito interrupted? Was he going to ask how the blond felt about it? Or was he just going to continue?

Sasuke looked at his watch after he finished zipping up his black coat.

"Uzumaki, its already 10, why don't we just call it a night?" With that he left. Naruto was frozen. Ichiruka closed at 10:00, he was too busy to ask for Obito's number and he never bothered to write down Kakashi's whom always gave it to the class in case of any questions about projects or homework. The towel he held fell. After realizing what the bastard had just said and recalling every possible chance they could have closed A LOT earlier, the blond broke down and let out a loud roar.

"ARRRGHHHHHHH!!!!! THAT BASTARD!!!!" Sasuke was by far the biggest jerk he had ever met. He knew the place was going to be dead. HE HAD THE AUTHORITY TO CLOSE IT EARLY!!! SO why didn't he? Because he loved ruining the fox's life.

----------------------------------------------

"You met Black Karma and our Sensei is the White Fang? Yeah right. Dude you okay?" He knew his friend had to work until 12. Maybe he didn't get enough sleep and dreamt and hallucinated. No one had ever seen Black Karma or the White Fang. The only people who knew of their physical appearance were each other.

The White Fang Usually Initialed his pranks with "WF" in the center of a drawn eye which was usually carved in whatever impossibility he had pulled. Black Karma drew a small warning for toxic waste (Mangekyu Sharingan).

Kiba and Naruto were in second period where they anxiously waited their sensei for further questioning.

"Wait, Black Karma is an Uchiha?" Asked the confused hound. He gave a quick look at Sasuke whom was reading a thick black book that read "Law" on the cover. He prickled his nose to the black raven. "But aren't they stuck up androids immune to entertainment and emotions?"

Naruto snorted at the description. Just then the door opened. Class was almost over and here was their teacher, late, as usual.

Kakashi walked in laughing with Obito. Naruto noticed Sasuke wasn't paying attention. Both Uchihas seemed to be complete strangers. The blond recalled it was the same as watching Sasuke interact with Itachi. Both seemed so distant. It was as if watching strangers communicate. The energy between them was so stiff and suffocating. Sometimes they lacked common courtesy. But even if they did practice common courtesy they did it with such indifference, it was almost robotic, stiff and automatic. Like the bastard's family life was grey...Naruto was convinced that no Uchiha had emotions.

But Obito was different. He laughed, told jokes, smiled. Like the rebellious black sheep of an Uchiha herd.

RING!!!!!!

The bell rang.

"Come to Kakashi's class at lunch." Obito muttered as the kyuubi headed to the door.

----------------------------------------------

"Come on boys were going on a fieldtrip." Obito got ready as he zipped up his jacket and pulled down his gloves. Kiba and Naruto were in Kakashi's class.

"What?! Do I have to remind you that were in school?" Kakashi exclaimed. "You can't just have them skip!"

"Aw come on old man, have a little fun, besides we used to do it all the time." Kakashi's face flushed.

"What difference does it make sensei? Your always late and skipping 1st period." Kiba responded. "Ow." He got a quick smack from the older hound.

"Respect your sensei.

"Fine. If your not coming with us just don't rat on us. Cause if you do, I still have enough proof to get you fired."

"I'm no canary." Kakashi sat down and began to read Icha Icha Paradise. "I'd rather sit here and find our what happens next."

"Your not coming?" Obito opened the door. He, Kiba and Naruto were about to head out.

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"I'm a professional now! There is nothing in the world that will make me go. Absolutely nothing."

---------------------------------------------

"So what happened to that whole 'There is nothing in the world that will make me go.' Speech?" Naruto pulled on Kakashi's patch only to his hand smacked away.

"I had no choice, Besides he was probably going to take my car anyways. He knows how to break in."

"Excuses, excuses." Kiba howled from the back seat of the car. Kakashi drove on the freeway and saw a black blur past him in a flash. He knew it was Obito.

"Bastard has me drive the kids while he drives his bike like a freaking Maniac." Kakashi muttered, his hands clutched the steering wheel as he watched Obito in his black motorcycle disappear into traffic.

---------------------------------------------

"Fang your such a slow driver." Obito teased as he watched the canine pull over in their final destination.

"Well Black, its kind of hard to speed in traffic while your in a car." his eye twitched.

"You should have brought your bike." He turned to the young viewers after witnessing a sign that warned Kakashi was about to argue. "So kids, are you ready to see some legends?" He looked at Naruto and Kiba who were gaping. They were the real things. The White Fang and Black Karma were using their names in code in front of them and they were responding to them!

The group went to a private school. "Saint Dominic's Cathedral." The church was white and old. The construction was magnificent.

"The first thing you need to remember about being a good prankster is your surroundings. Make sure you become friends with the right people." Obito explained as they walked down the hall.

SMACK

"Ow!" The Uchiha held onto the back of his head.

"Don't encourage them." Kakashi stated putting his book away.

"And they say books are harmless." Obito glared. "These kids need to perfect their skills. They have a lot of potential."

"As their teacher, I don't agree with this."

"Dude were not in school anymore. Besides don't you remember what Sensei-"

"Not now." Kakashi warned. He felt a bit edgy when speaking about their sensei in front of the Uzumaki. "Fine, I'll share tips, but if any of you bastards do it around me, I'll know it was you." He smiled. "So who's piece are we checking out first, yours or mine?"

"I still have to go through the basics." Said Obito. "Anyway, the first thing you want to do is become good friends with the security, the janitor and the dean. The security will hook you up with entrance, the janitor has a lot of really useful tools and the dean won't believe any teachers if you get in trouble. And never EVER talk back to your teachers...just get even...Remember that one teacher we couldn't stand?" Obito asked Kakashi. The White fang temporarily caressed his chin as he tried to recall the name.

"The closet pervert?" He finally asked in conclusion. "The one who kept reminding us we would never succeed in life and tried to get us kicked out?"

"Yeah." Obito laughed. "Man, did we give him the prank of the century." He turned to the younger crowd. "Okay, first stop; Room 274. A room filled with such great memories…" They walked towards the room as he explained. Apparently room 274 was right in the middle of the building. Eight years ago, Ebisu-Sensei was a teacher who despised the set for lacking attributes he expected. He claimed Kakashi was untamed due to the fact that he was a bastard to a low life who had committed suicide. And Obito was an idiot who deserved to learn how to carry the title; Uchiha. Both had gotten their teacher fired. They found a hidden camera he kept in the girl's locker room. So before he was fired, their sensei suffered a lesson on messing with the couple.

"Due to difficulty, the prank still holds up today." Obito unlocked the door with a spare key he had gotten from the janitor and opened it. The boys gasped.

The room had been turned upside down. Naruto soon felt as if he were standing on the ceiling. The student desks were on the top wall. The teacher's desk, which was also in the ceiling, held old documents from eight years ago, they had been glued together. Everything was like an upside-down photo. There was a fake apple glued onto the teacher's desk.

"Always treat your sensei to an apple." Obito pointed to a specific side of the fruit. There was a toxic waste sign drawn onto it. The second side had a another drawing. It was an eye with the initials WF signed onto the pupil.

"Why haven't they been able to take the prank down?" Asked Naruto.

"Because we used construction glue. Super strong." He touched one of the chairs. "This prank could have gotten us expelled. But since we were such good friends with the dean as well as other teachers, no one believed him, and then we found the tape of the girl's locker room. The scandal that circled him was so huge everyone forgot to search for the White Fang and Black Karma. But the master piece was still admired. Finally, the principal was so fed up with it that he hired construction workers to take it down. It didn't work, the only solution was to reconstruct the room. But because this room is right in the middle of the building they decided to ditch the idea, claiming one room wasn't worth rebuilding 50. So in the end they just closed it down. The security guard told me he always sees students hang out in here. Its become a popular chill spot.

"Wow." Both Naruto and Kiba awed in unison.

"Who came up with the idea?" Kiba asked.

"Well one day we were fighting with the closet perv and he told us that there will be a day when our lives would be turned upside down. He was trying to get us kicked out. And we decided to have his turned first." Obito explained.

"Literally." Kakashi pointed out.

The day flew by. Naruto and Kiba learned new tricks and found different ways to use basic tools to create awesome pranks. By the time Obito concluded the tour, it was 6:00pm.

"If I get fired." Kakashi pointed a threatening finger at Obito. "Your ass is mine!"

"Don't worry." Answered Obito.

-------------------------------------

Work was a lot easier. Naruto looked forward to working with Obito. The Uchiha was very social. The customers loved him. He was very big on samples. He had converted the usual stale tension in the café to a very carefree and warm one. There were a lot of good responses for Fridays and Sundays. Those were the days when the schedule was shared between; Kabuto and Haku (in the morning), Lee and Tenten (in the afternoons) and Obito and Naruto (in the night). But Saturdays were still a bit uncomfortable since Sakon and Tayuya were there.

Obito noticed how much Tayuya and Sakon picked on Naruto. He glared at both as he decided it was time to show Naruto a few examples on why they called him Black Karma.

-----------------------------------------

"Wow," Tayuya eyed Sakon's shirt. "What's the special occasion?" They had met at the break room after clocking in. Sakon wore a shirt that advertised a black cobra eating a rat. The image was sharp and the fabric seemed delicate. The title of the shirt read; Killer Cobra, a rock band he often listened to.

"Going to a concert with my bro after work." He answered. Tayuya glared. She wondered how he had managed to get tickets since they were so expensive. Knowing Sakon, he had probably mugged nugged someone for them.

"There is Obito." She signaled to a dark haired man whom had just entered the Café. He hummed happily as he pulled out his key to Sasuke's office, He turned around and eyed Sakon's shirt. There was a malicious glint in his eyes. He turned the knob and entered the office. DUN; he closed the door.

"I can't stand that bastard." Sakon murmured in disgust. He, Tayuya and Kabuto hated the Uchiha for being different. They weren't used to Uchiha's acting that way. "Why did Sasuke have to leave?" He asked in an unusually low voice. Tayuya picked up the signal and rose an eyebrow.

"Is it that bad?" She slyly looked at him.

"What is?" He wondered.

"You are so ready to fuck him aren't you? Isn't that Suigetsu's job?"

"Suigetsu only gets lucky because he's known him since jr high, you know, him being Kisame's bro and all. Besides, it seems the bastard bottoms. Sasuke doesn't look like the type to get on all fours for anyone."

"Dude, are you telling me you want him behind?"

"Fuck you."

"No but seriously, do you think there is something going on between Sasuke and Itachi?" She looked at the office, watching out for Obito.

"What makes you say that?" What was she getting at?

"Haven't you noticed he only calls Suigetsu when he is overwhelmed with hatred towards Itachi and needs to let out his "frustration"? If I didn't know any better, I would say there are some incestuous skeletons in the closet."

"Fuck no. Sasuke and Itachi...Dude that's like me with my brother. Ew!"

Haku walked in and hung his apron. He lookrd at Sakon and Tayuya and shook his head. Every time an employee went to work they needed to clock in and go to the front.

"He already saw us." Sakon countered.

"Kabuto is waiting. You guys better go to the front, because Obito isn't working under Sasuke. He's under the order of Itachi. So if there is a problem, he won't go to Sasuke." Meaning, he was going to go for-

'Oh Shit!'

The couple was surprised. They only had one more strike to go before Itachi went to his father and demanded their dismissal. Panic made them forget about their urges to punch Haku. Haku smirked as he signed out. He looked at Sasuke's office and decided to stop by before leaving. He liked the conversations he had with Obito. Besides, he (Obito) had a couple more hours to go before he worked at the front with Naruto.

----------------------

"Hey we need more orange juice." Tayuya told Sakon. She passed him the jug after having a customer request a cup. They usually sold the liquid from a jug which was distributed in cups. The employees had to pour and seal the cups before the customers could get to them.

There was a bit of honey beneath the jug, it kept it glued to the counter. Sakon tried to pick it up but it wouldn't budge. He pulled it as hard as he could. The lid fell off, as he felt the cold liquid seep through his shirt.

"Shit!" He had forgotten to put on his apron. He ran to the back and grabbed it. (Each Apron had the name of its owner). There was something wrong with it. It seemed a little bit stiffer than usual, but since he was in such a hurry, he threw it on. The cold feeling he had felt earlier intensified but he thought it was because the apron had forced his shirt to press against his chest. The aprons they used were black and full, not half. They covered their legs as well as their chests.

He went back to the café and cleaned his mess. Unaware of what Obito had in store for him.

--------------------------

Naruto groaned as he entered the Café. He knew Obito had to work in the office and wasn't coming out until 8, when it was time for Sakon and Tayuya to leave. He didn't want to be alone with them. They were going to make him do their jobs, skip breaks, and there was nothing he could do about it since they were under Sasuke's protection and he wasn't. Besides Sasuke had said it before; He had no problems firing the kitsune.

He signed in.

"Yo Naruto! What's up?" the blond jumped. Obito had surprised him.

"N-Nothing." His smile faded as he asked. "Do you really have to stay back here until 8?"

"You three can take care of the front, those checks aren't going to make themselves. Besides, we need you out there. You're a smile waiting to happen every time you greet a customer. So do me a favor and keep the place colorful." He lowered his voice down to a whisper. "Keep your eyes open and enjoy the show."

"What?"

RING

Obito's cell went off.

"Hello?"

"Wait, Obito, What do you me-."

The Uchiha raised his hand imitate a stop signal. He turned his back to the blond and continued talking on the phone.

"Me? I'm in your office." He lied. "Yes I'm in front of the computer." He ran to the office. "Running? I'm not running. It's a movie…Why do I sound shaky? Because I'm nervous about the ending." He continued to improvise. "Why am I watching a movie? I am making the checks, gosh Sasuke!

Naruto wondered what he had meant.

---------------------

"Dude there is something wrong with this stupid thing." Sakon eyed the can of whip cream. He had run out of whip cream and needed to make more. Now the only can that was available was stuck.

Naruto was on the register while Tayuya made drinks. Sakon helped. The line had gotten long and the smart and easy thing was to make a new bottle of whip cream but since it was such a hassle and he was a lazy bastard he decided to simply fix the one he had.

"Just make a new one." Tayuya urged.

"No, this one has to work." He tilted it upside down and looked at the hole. An avalanche of whip cream landed on his face.

"Seems Christmas came early to Bay Café." Naruto murmured to nearby customers who roared in laughter. Sakon dlared at him and mentally vowed revenge on the fox.

------------------------

The café died down. Sakon was about to give the Uzumaki a piece of his mind. He then was forced to stop himself once Obito arrived. Tayuya grinded coffee beans and cursed her luck as the grinder went haywire; spilling coffee grinds on the floor. She knew she had to get a mop.

"Watch this." Obito whispered. He and Naruto watched from the back as the girl got the bucket ready. The raven pressed a button which resulted in having a splash of water go everywhere. There was no one to see what was going on and even though it was unusual, Tayuya acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Why isn't she doing something? I would tell someone if the bucket is splashing water out and no one is around to do it."

"The best thing you can do as a prankster is study your victims. Get to know them. Dig some dirt. Then you can predict their actions." He signaled towards Tayuya. "Tayuya does drugs. She is so used to hallucinations that something as odd as this, might be all in her head. She wont say anything unless another figure tells her something weird is going on. This way she has to work double time. Think of it as payment for making you do all her work."

"What about Sakon?" Asked the blond. Obito smirked.

"You missed out on Santa Clause?" He asked casually.

"That was you?!" This was awesome, the blond thought it was the bastard's luck.

He was good…

"His prank's not done."

"What are you gonna do?" He was exited. He wanted to know what he had up his sleeves.

"Wait and see."

"Its ruined!" There was a loud roar from the back room. The customers looked around. Naruto saw Tayuya and Sakon leave. Tayuya had her apron off, but Sakon had his stuck to his shirt. "This shirt was so fucking expensive, and the concert is in 10 minutes!"

"Just rip it off." Tayuya reasoned.

"Are you crazy? It'll mess up the fabric."

"Did you rinse it with hot water?" She tried a different idea.

"And have it shrink? Do I look like Sai to you?!" He slammed the door closed.

Naruto laughed his ass off. "How did you do it?" He turned to the pranking legend.

"Honey is a beautiful thing." He answered.

-----------------------------------

"You're old." Kakashi teased. Obito was turning 26. He chug down a few ramen noodles from his bowl. Naruto and Kiba laughed at the boldness and sudden outburst from their sensei. The group was huddled up in Ichiruka's restaurant.

Naruto learned a lot about Obito that day. The reason why he had just met him despite him and Kakashi being inseparable was because he was serving time in the military. The Uchihas thought this was the best way to keep their son in check. He served time right after graduating from college. Obito informed them that, even the military wasn't ready for Black Karma. He had pranked everyone he didn't like. Eventually he left with even better pranking skills. The Uchihas needed to plan a better way to break this horse because Obito was untamable.

"So are you guys going to my party on Saturday? I rented a spot at the Holiday Inn." Obito smiled. Everyone agreed to go. Kakashi was stubborn about underage drinking, but the minors promised not to do it.

-------------------

Kiba was out. He had lost his mind accepting a drinking contest from Kankuro. Kakashi wasn't there yet but he knew he was dead. Naruto had drunk a few and Obito was having too much fun to pay attention. Kakashi would be there in an hour thanks to the errands he had to run.

"Put him in my room." Obito said urgently. He and Naruto heaved a passed out Kiba to the 47th floor. They knew he had the rest of the night to sleep it off. "If Kakashi senses he is drunk, um…just say someone slipped alcohol in his drink or some bull shit like that. He is going to kill me." They returned to the party.

Kakashi seemed a bit buzzed. He seemed to have stopped by the liquor store. He was carrying a few bags of drinks. They sighed in relief.

Towards the end of the night, Naruto knew he had to check on Kiba.

The night was ending. Obito was pleased to announce Naruto had been the life of the party. Karin and Sakura gloomed over the fact that Sasuke didn't show up, but both had secretly enjoyed the free strip show the Uzumaki had given the girls. Hinata was kidnapped by her friends and suffered a nose bleed during the blond's act. She was out for the rest of the night.

It was like old times. There was no Sasuke to ruin his moments of fame. Obito distracted Kakashi while Naruto ran to the elevator. He needed to bring Kiba down. Hopefully he would be sober enough to leave their Sensei clueless.

He waited for the elevator.

DING

The bell signaled the machine's presence. The large doors parted. The blond paid no attention to the interior. He was too stressed about his friend. If Kakashi were to find out he would certainly have them expelled.

He was barely on the fourth floor when…

RING

'What the hell?' He heard a phone ring. He had failed to see a second figure whom was facing the other side of the elevator. He had his back to the blond. The kitsune turned around and saw a black suited guy. He pulled out his cell.

"Hello?" His eyes widened as he recognized the stranger's voice. How could he mistaken that hair style?

'FUCK! ITS SASUKE!' His could hear his internal siren ring. The bastard had not yet seen him. He wondered if he could make a quick escape. Through a state of panic, the blond began to push the button which he believed to be the emergency exit, a button which would instantly open the doors. It could have been easier if he had pushed the button for the next floor, but he wasn't that bright. The Uchiha turned around. He wondered where that annoying sound was coming from.

"What the hell are you doing?" There was a hard crash which forced the raven to drop his phone, causing it to break. He fell on the opposite side of the blond, whom had also fallen. The light went out and the music died. Everything was silent. They were stuck in between levels 37 and 38. Both stared in disbelief…they were…stuck…

…Stuck…

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked calmly. Although his voice was low, Naruto could sense a pattern which would have him shouting in a few moments.

"Because I wanted to get away from you!" Naruto answered in all honesty. The words had escaped before he knew what he was saying. Now the truth was out.

"Che, well were stuck now, you idiot. How FUCKING ironic." Naruto could imagine a vein popping out from the side of his boss' neck. He was sure as hell getting fired. After tonight, he was going to be unemployed.

"Why don't you call for help?" Naruto signaled to the raven's phone.

"You broke it." He answered.

"Do you think people will notice?" There was a hint of hope in his tone.

"There are over 46 elevators in this building…if this one doesn't work, they'll just use another one. Don't count on the maintenance crew."

---------------------------------

SILENCE

The air was thick. Naruto hated being stuck in these types of awkward situations. But it was the asshole's fault. Would it kill him to be a open once in a while?

_"Ngh!.. Harder..." Sasuke leaned against the mirror in a sort of laying position on top of the sink. His elbows carried his weight as Suigetsu stroke his shaft and used his tongue to play with the Uchiha's lower head._

Why was he remembering something like that at a time like this? Naruto leaned against the wall His cheeks burned as he tried to keep the images away from his mind. Walking into Sasuke and Suigetsu was a mistake…but Sasuke's face was…

_Ngh!_

But what about the day they were stocking?

_Naruto saw the Uchiha bend down and came dangerously close. He could feel his breathing go shallow. He didn't know what was going on, but he was suddenly excited. He wanted the Uchiha to feel his lips. He wanted to be swallowed up by the dark figure. He hated the bastard, but-_

'What the hell was that?' He wondered. 'If he didn't care, then what the hell was that?' He looked at Sasuke whom was leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed and his feet were on the floor. His knees were close to his face. He used them as arm supporters. He seemed so calm. An hour had passed and neither had said a thing.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's tie. Part of him wanted to pull it down and choke him for being such a jerk, but the other part wanted to grab it, pull him close and taste those luscious lips that taunted him. He wondered what it was like to part them and insert his tongue in. What would Sasuke do? Would he let him?

"What?" The raven asked. He rubbed his temples in an attempt to calm his headache. Although his eyes weren't open, he could still tell the fox was staring at him.

"I was just remembering..." Naruto wanted to break the silence. He was going to say something completely different.

"About the time I was getting blown?" Sasuke smirked. He was right. He wondered what the blond would do given a strange situation. There was nowhere to run…nowhere to hide. He would probably change the subject. Naruto glared at the smirk.

"Yeah, he was pretty weak if you'd ask me." He knew what Sasuke wanted. He wanted to see him back away due to shyness. Wanted to humiliate him by bringing the memory back and having the blond change the subject over and over again. The only way to win this war was to play dirty. An eye for an eye.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke was curious to know where this game was going. There was a small glint in his eye. He was going to burn the fox down.

A devious plan stuck the blond. If the bastard was going to outwit him in intimidation, he wanted to find out where the raven's limit was first, but in order to do that he would have to go all out. The atmosphere was soft. His body felt limber. He leaned forward, got on his knees and crawled to the Uchiha. His gaze was locked. His lips were parted. He gently licked them.

Sasuke stared. His exterior seemed so cold, but his insides were burning. The blond had caught his attention since day one. There was something about him that fascinated the raven.

Naruto couldn't read his thoughts. All he could rely on was the energy. If he could choose any color to describe the situation he would choose; red…

He got closer. He didn't know what to expect. He was almost there. His knees were weakening every inch that brought them together. He finally stopped and looked at his knee. It held his arm. He slid his hand to the tip of the Uchiha's hand. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of his finger. He felt Sasuke pull them slightly back. This action made the fox look at him. The raven seemed uncaring.

"Are you afraid?" It was the kitsune's time to smirk. Was Uchiha Sasuke afraid of a little fun?

"Show me how you can do it better…" He answered referring to the fox's earlier comment. He placed his hand on the kitsune's face. His thumb touched Naruto's lips. He parted them as the raven entered. He used his tongue to play with his finger. He grabbed the raven's hand and engulfed his index and middle finger.

'Fuck, He's not even licking my groin and it feels better than Suigetsu's blow.' Sasuke thought silently. What was it about him that drove him crazy?

His eyes…His lips…Sasuke wanted to taste those lips…They called him. He pulled his fingers out of the Kitsune's oral entrance and pulled him closer. He tilted his head gently and slowly closed his eyes. The fox mimicked his moves. Both felt soft lips touch. Tenderly.

Nice…

Sasuke leaned in deeper. He gently opened his mouth and inserted his tongue; he wanted to explore the fox more. The fox grabbed the raven and pulled his tie. He pulled him close. The kiss was getting harder. Naruto's hand held onto the Uchiha's neck, there was a soft spot behind the left side of his back. It made him moan. His juice was addictive. The Uchiha had to break the kiss for a swift second and take a deep breath. He didn't know he had a soft spot…Maybe it was something only Naruto could trigger.

"You like that?" Whispered a sly fox. Sasuke kissed him and moaned an answer.

'Mm hmm. Touch me." He began to gnaw his lips carefully. Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven. Sasuke surprised the blond by sneaking a hand and rubbing his belly.

"NGH!" Naruto moaned.

'A soft spot?' He rubbed it down and began to unzip his pants. Naruto grabbed his hand and both looked at each other. The idea was to tell him this was wrong, but the raven began to kiss his neck. It felt so good. The Uchiha parted his lips and bit down, low enough to scratch his skin. He made a hickey. As he made his mark, he freed his hand from the Uzumaki and continued to do what he was doing.

"Sasuke…Mmm…" Naruto wanted more. His vision was blurry. He could feel his adrenalin call. He looked at Sasuke whom was also deep breathing. "Take me home…" He whispered and touched the raven's soft spot.

Sasuke breathed in and out. "Let me take you home…" He countered by touching the fox's belly.

"I want you…"Naruto moaned.

BAM BAM

"ARE YOU TWO OKAY?" It was the fire department.

They quickly got up and stood as far away from each other as possible. Naruto fixed his hair while the Uchiha did his tie. That did not happen. 'WHAT THE FUCK?'

Naruto's head was spinning.

Just a weird dream.

--------------------------------------

They were free from the broken elevator. In a few days it was up and running. Kakashi drove Kiba whom had a splitting headache with no sign of liquor in his system. Naruto was good at hiding it.

He wondered what had happened in the elevator as he sat in the car. He was dropped off after Kiba.

Months had passed. Sasuke and Naruto often avoided each other at school. But even then; the Uchiha couldn't help but smirk whenever he saw the hickey he had left on the blond.

Obito broke his leg during an accident in the freeway where he had lost control of his bike. The Uchiha went back after months of Detective training with Madara. He replaced Obito and fought with Kabuto whom he couldn't stand anymore. The bastard was such a hypocrite. He was just tired of seeing his fake smile, he fired him. Replacing Kabuto was easy, but they still needed Sasuke in the back so he had bring Naruto back from the break he had gotten from Obito.

End of Flashback from chapter 3-6.

The following chapters are about what happens after chapters 1 and 2.

---------------------------------------

-Note: I hope you guys know that this is the longest flashback I have ever written. So in chapter 7, we are going to start where we left off from chapter 2. Don't blame me…Blame Writer's BLOCK!!! AGGH!!

And don't forget to review!!!

Yaoi-con (San Francisco) was fun, I'd like to thank the Sasuke cosplayer whom I got to hug 3 TIMES!!! And the hot SasuNaru cosplaying couple that gave me great posses to take pictures of! I am so going next year…


	7. Hebi Jealousy

Hey Everyone I'm baaaack!!! Sorry that I took so long, I was having a lot and I do mean A LOT of computer issues…creativity loves me…technology…doesn't…() Anyway, because I am suffering from writers block, I will make the cliché task of juggling between stories.

My next story will be up a few days after this post.What will it be? Wait and see!

Nuff said, lets get on with the story!!!

**WARNING: The story will continue where chapter 2 left off!!!**

Chapter 7

"But its winter break!" Kiba whined. He stood in front of his best friend, whom he had recently cornered by the basketball court. The young hound had been planning events they could share in Hawaii. The fox wasn't responding. He finally got fed up with his silence and asked what was up. Unfortunately the answer he received wasn't one he was expecting.

It was lunchtime and the fox had just finished disappointing his friend by explaining why he wasn't going to be traveling with the hound's family this year, like every other every year.

Every year Kiba's mother invited Naruto to travel. It was a custom she had created with the fox ever since she discovered about his parents towards the beginning of High School. She was careful not to tell her son seeing as Naruto also didn't know she knew. The alarming questions that should have flashed red within the blonde's mind never came as he took pleasure in ski trips, Beach Paradises and every other piece of heaven he had enjoyed with them.

"Sasuke wants me to travel with the company. I can't say no, It's not like I'm on break or anything." replied Naruto.

"That guy sure has one hell of a way to keep you busy; we don't even hang out on Saturdays anymore! And what happened to Friday night game night? Remember that? You've been ditching your best bud for this bullshit? Naruto, just quit." He begged.

It was easier said than done. Naruto didn't blame Kiba, he didn't need money to support himself. He wasn't living in an empty apartment that usually gave a depressing vibe. He would give anything to share a mom like the one Kiba had.

"Dude, tell ya what, when we get back we'll hang out. Ask your mom if I can stay over for the rest of break. Besides, break is 2 weeks long and although you'll be in Hawaii and I will be with Sasuke, we will still have an extra week to be together. Sasuke promised to cut me some slack if I do really well at Novelties. He said he will give me a paid week's worth of vacation." Kiba finally smiled.

"You promise?" He wanted to spend some time with his friend, this was going to be the first twin-less vacation since his mother started welcoming the fox on family trips. Naruto smiled and gave him a rough pat on the back.

"Better believe it!"

------------------------------

The tiles that decorated the girl's bathroom were soft pink, the bleachers that covered their privacy were off white. It was heaven for feminine teens and sickening to the butchier type. Tayuya would have found it revolting.

It was fifth period and although class was in session there were two girls that occupied the restroom.

The girl with blond hair fixed her pony tail while her best friend glazed her lips with gloss. The subject that echoed through the restroom walls was the same as always: Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Did you see his abs today? Oh my god, I know he accidentally lifted his shirt a bit too fast but that was an accident I can enjoy over and over again. Ugh, he is so freaking sexy." Ino recalled the event that occurred in gym class that day. Gai was inspecting the boys for heart pulses. He couldn't hear through the shirt that the Uchiha was wearing so he had to slid his device beneath the raven's top. Sasuke, on the other hand, lifted his shirt a bit too fast and revealed perfect abs. He could hear Naruto mutter "Show Off" behind him, since it was his turn to get inspected next.

"Too bad he is so focused on Uzumaki." Ino sighed. "Why would he be?" She looked at her pink haired comrade.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura began. "Naruto is annoying. I mean, they sit next to each other and both have the durability and fighting will of gladiators. But we all know who would win in a fight between those two." Both nodded agreeing that it would defiantly be Sasuke.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to date him." Sakura began to hum as if the idea of dating Naruto was the most natural thing in the world.

Ino stopped and looked at the girl to her right with blue eyes almost bursting out of their sockets. Were her ears deceiving her?

"What?" She asked, not understand what had just happened. "Naruto?" She repeated, asking her friend if they were still talking about the same class clown that always hung out with Kiba. Surely there was another Naruto that had walked into Sakura's life, Ino didn't know about. Maybe someone a lot smarter and mature than the one she had in mind. "Uzumaki, Naruto? That Naruto?"

"Who else?" This was unbelievable, no girl in her right mind would ever go out with that idiot, he was so immature! "Sasuke is having it too easy." Sakura continued. "Every girl in this school is throwing herself at him. Easy meat. Why would he just stick to one? He looks like the type who likes a challenge. My plan, is to use Uzumaki to get Sasuke-kun jealous and then ditch the idiot for him!"

"That seems a bit cruel, but if it were me, I'd probably do the same thing, hey do you think Kiba is single?"

----------------------------

"What is it?" Kiba and Naruto were getting ready to leave. The bell had rung and students were rushing to go home. Both boys were by their lockers. The young fox had just found a note that was laying on top of his physic's book. The paper was white, while the ink was strawberry pink. It gave the scent of a certain cherry blossom he had been dying to get with since they were kids.

"It's a note…" Naruto answered, dumbfounded.

"Thanks Captain Obvious…Who is it from?"

"Sakura." Naruto answered in a dream-like voice.

Dear Naruto,

I've been thinking about you for the past week. Your games in the basketball court are breathtaking. The way you move, your confidence… I've realized that I've fallen madly in love with you. You've changed my heart. Please accept this confession and acknowledge my new found feelings for you.

Respond to this letter as soon as possible. I hope it's a yes!

-Love, Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura?" Kiba looked over his best friend's shoulder while Naruto re-read the letter. They were both surprised. "But doesn't she hate you? She's called you annoying almost every time she's seen you.

"Dude get off my back. I got this." Naruto shrugged him off. "Besides she didn't do it during finals."

"She didn't see you, stupid! And it was during testing, no one was allowed to speak." Kiba glared at the letter Naruto held. "I don't trust this 'Change of Heart' she claims to have. What if she's just using you?" Kiba asked remembering the looks that every girl including Sakura had given Sasuke, after he had accidentally lifted his shirt a bit too high that day.

"What would she want to use me for?" Asked Naruto, oblivious to the event.

"I don't know, to make Uchiha jealous?"

"That cold bastard doesn't feel anything except the stick between his legs." Naruto answered in angry mutters. There was no way Sakura was capable of such things. Maybe she had finally seen what a dick Sasuke was and got over him.

---------------------------------------

The news of Sakura and Naruto's new love life was all over the school. The fact that it hadn't reach the front page of the school newspaper was amazing, and it was probably due to the actuality that the head of the news committee didn't agree with gossip, especially when it came to who was dating who. Naruto had recently replied and as soon as he did; it was as if he had sent an invisible email to the whole student body who was now whispering about Sakura's sanity.

----------------------------------

Sakura had invited Karin to go on a double date with her and Naruto. She would obviously be accompanied by her boyfriend, were she to have one.

Being Sakura's rival, the brunet couldn't back down, so she went along with the invitation. When she arrived at the spot, she surprised both the cherry blossom and fox by introducing her date.

Sasuke sat right across from Naruto. Sakura wondered how the hell Karin had managed to get the undisputed, sex god out of his dating hibernating stage. Karin only smiled.

In actuality Sasuke had only agreed to come along since he knew Naruto was going to be there. He didn't accept the fact that he felt a bit weird having to see Naruto go out with the girl of his dreams. And although Sakura generally annoyed him, he preferred having her as one of his rabid fan-girls, than Naruto's girlfriend.

The events that occurred in the double date, might have been ingenious ideas that have popped out of a comedy.

"Kiss me." Sakura looked at Naruto. She was testing the reactions of the ice prince, who had just been sitting there listening to Sakura and Karin brag about themselves.

Naruto was taken aback. Not once had he ever kissed anyone before…except Sasuke, but that was an accident, and he's a guy so it didn't count. He leaned forward and closed his eyes. He could smell the sweet fragrance that seeped out of his future lover. He could feel her soft breathing tickle his cheeks. She was coming closer and closer…

"You're interested in the medic field, Sakura?" Sasuke asked slyly. Karin's eye brow rose as she wondered why he had asked such a question so suddenly.

"Yes!" Sakura turned to face Sasuke. She felt Naruto's lips on her cheek since she had denied him her lips after answering the raven. Something in the back of the fox's mind told him this was just a distraction the bastard was pulling. Maybe he was wrong. But after Sasuke saw that Sakura was so lost in explanation that she had lost interest in kissing the dobe, he too lost interest.

But he was wrong. Sakura knew he was distracting her on purpose and she sensed it was based on jelousy, so she decided to push his buttons a bit further and asked Naruto for one more kiss. She casually looked at Sasuke while she and the blond were getting closer. At first he was relaxed and seemed a bit bored. He ignored Karin's advances and for a second, Sakura thought the raven was going to do nothing to stop their lips from meeting when…

"OW!" Naruto pulled away and shocked Sakura who wondered what had just happened. She remembered Naruto jump as if he had gotten hit, the blond was rubbing his leg.

"What happened?" She asked.

"This bastard kicked me. " Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

"It's rude to point." Sasuke answered calmly.

Naruto got up and limped to the bathroom. He was soon followed by Sasuke who didn't want the girls to attack him with questions.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto held a warm paper cloth that contained hot water, and placed it against the bruised area. He sat on the table that featured mirrors. "Ngh." He hissed. "Every time I'm about to get lucky, you interrupt us." Naruto fumed recalling what had happened earlier. Sakura had asked if he could kiss her and just when he was about to, Sasuke decided to break in to converse with her. She was obviously overjoyed with the sudden attention, something Naruto didn't want to admit.

"We're leaving." Sasuke simply answered.

------------------------------

Naruto muttered while he packed his belongings. Sasuke leaned against the closet door while he watched the blond pack.

He still couldn't get over how his boss dragged him out of a date. Wasn't he dating Karin? And why the hell was he distracting Sakura so much? If he didn't know any better he would say the bastard was jealous. It wasn't his fault Sakura had lost interest and finally acquired a better sense of taste. Sasuke had his chances with the pink beauty but he never took them, and now he was trying to steal her from him?

"Sasuke…you like Sakura?" Naruto looked up.

Sasuke glared. What was he trying to get at? "Don't be stupid, I don't have time for that." There were a lot of things he didn't have time for, but Naruto thought it was weird for a boy his age to not be interested in a girl. It was true that Sasuke was different than most boys, but at the end of the day he was, after all, just human. Surely he had hormonal feelings towards females. 'This bastard just keeps getting weirder.' "Naruto."

"Hm?" Sasuke threw him a magazine. The fox blushed as soon as he saw the cover.

There was a blond girl in a daring position. She was topless and was about to take off the little clothes that covered her. The cover read "Naughty Vixens."

"Now I know where your perverted urges come from." Sasuke looked out the window as if discovering his employee's secret porn stash was something he did on a daily basis.

Naruto wondered if the magazine had any effect on the raven. He stood calm and uncaring as if he had just passed him a normal magazine. "Don't tell me she doesn't turn you on?" Naruto showed him the cover of the winking girl. Sasuke merely che'd and rolled his eyes.

"What is so attractive about a fake breasted bimbo who can barely tell the difference between a good education and a chance to gold dig?" That was the first time the blond had ever heard a guy his age deny a hot model.

Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time. "Hurry up, the plane is leaving in an hour and it still takes a while to get to the airport."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sit in the front." Sasuke sat behind the steering wheel. His body had made a slight turn as he watched the blond sit in the backseat.

"I don't want to sit next to you." It was going to be awkward.

"Do I look like your chauffer?" He heard Naruto mutter a quick insult as he slammed the door closed and slam the front one as soon as he got settled.

"And stop slamming the doors! If you break anything, I swear I will break you. This car is worth more than you will ever be. Even a quarter of its worth, is more than what you will ever make in three lifetimes."

Naruto could hear the engine start. His heart panged in an annoying fashion. Every word that was spat by the raven was like a hot blade that shot through him. The bastard was rich, but didn't he know the value of being humble? He knew he was making as much money as Sasuke's parents gave him as an allowance when he was 12. The bastard was by far, the worst thing that could ever happen in his life.

"Oi…" Naruto looked away. "Sasuke…why did you chose me over Sakon?" He remembered a pissed off Sakon walking off after Sasuke told him he wasn't going to the Novelties' café trial.

The black luxurious car sped through the high way.

"Why are you always asking stupid questions?" This was why he could never get along with the bastard. Naruto looked at the sky. He knew Kiba was probably somewhere up there on an air line, on his way to Hawaii …He wanted to be with his buddy so much…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flight was boring. He was glad he had brought his MP3. The hotel was fancy. He had to share with Lee. If they won the partnership with Novelties, then they would be asked to do a second trial, just to be sure. Novelties only allowed 3 café members to show off their skills. Naruto was very fast on the register; Lee could make a lot of Latte's in less than what the average barista took. And Sasuke was good at both. He was going to be a secondary barista and a substitute for the register, just in case the dobe had a quick emergency to handle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hot rays of the sun tickled his face. They felt really nice. It was a nice day and Naruto had a sweet dream. The world was at…Wait…Sun rays? A silent alarm inside his brain went off. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE CAFÉ BY 6:30!!! The sun didn't come out until 7:00. He was late. His eyes snapped open. He grabbed the suit that was waiting for him by the foot of the bed. He ran downstairs. People wondered why he was running like a lunatic in his pajamas. He dashed right through them.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun!" Lee greeted in a cheery mood. He stood behind the register in a stunning barista uniform, pressed and permed. The café was ready to go; it seemed he had finished in a flash.

"Lee why didn't you wake me up?!" Naruto couldn't understand what was so hard of having the flash extend a hand and shake him a bit. Now he was late!

"I did. At four so you could join me for a refreshing jog, you told me not to disturb you until 5:30, which I did and you said 5 more minutes. I was already done so I left; didn't you wake up 5 minutes after like you said?"

"Does it look like I'm ready?!!" Naruto was pissed. How could he have missed Lee's nudges?

"Some people do take longer than others." He smiled. "I thought-"

"Ugh I don't have time for this!" He ran to the back.

"Naruto, don't Sasuke-" but he couldn't hear the rest since he had closed the door to the back which drained out Lee's voice. He opened the door to the bathroom and ran in.

"At least that bastard is not here yet." He locked the door.

"Ahem." Naruto heard someone clear his throat behind him. He shut his eyes and prayed it wasn't who he thought it was. He looked behind him and sure enough there he was. Naruto blushed and looked away. "Get out." Sasuke commanded. Naruto could hear a few associates walk in through the back. They were in the break room. He knew they were the judges.

"There is no way I am changing out there." Sasuke was about to protest. "It's your choice teme, either I change with you or I wait for you to finish and change after, the judges are about to judge us in 10 minutes, what would they say if they saw me in my pajamas? Or worse…what would they say about YOUR café if I came late?" He had him. It was the first time he was able to corner the Uchiha, and god it felt good. Sasuke merely looked away in an upset manner and continued changing, silently. Naruto had won that round.

The fox faced the door. He wondered why he was looking away. It wasn't the first time he had to change in front of a boy. In fact he always changed in front of guys back at school during gym class. But although was in his PE class, the blond never really got to change in front of him since his locker was a couple of rows down the blond's.

He breathed. 'Okay Naruto, calm down, this is just like gym class…I better face him before his royal anal-ness starts thinking I'm a fucking coward.' Naruto turned around, just in time to see a confident Uchiha take off his shirt to reveal his firm scapulas and for some reason his triceps were mesmerizing. The blond was faceing his boss' back. Sasuke turned a full 90 degrees before he started taking off his pants. He looked down, having rebellious strands of hair play with his cheeks, eyes and brows. His tummy rolled down as he pulled his trousers towards the floor. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what life would be like without the barrier he called Sasuke's grey briefs.

"It's rude to stare." Sasuke surprised the blond whom had no idea he had froze in his tracks to change and instead began to stand like a living statue. At first it seemed as if Sasuke had never said anything given that he was still focused on changing but slowly looked up while he did a smooth lean. The defiant strands…He wanted to brush them off and play with them. No, what was he thinking? Those piercing eyes…this setting…How loud could the bathroom get? Would the judges hear if they- 'No! Stop! Stop right there Uzumaki Naruto! What the hell are you thinking?'

"Your hogging the Mirror, bastard." Naruto looked to the side. His nose was high while he took off his shirt. The shirtless blond refused to admit any of what had occurred earlier. "You're so inconsiderate." Sasuke was the type to ignore. The most he would do would be to just "Che" or some rude gesture that was sure to piss the fox off.

"Is that so?" Sasuke turned to him. Moved to the side and assured him that the mirror was free to be used whenever he wanted. Naruto, not wanting to take back what he had said walked towards the mirror. Sasuke went to the kitsune's old spot. In the intersection of their paths there was a strong energy that gave them both warm feelings at the pit of their stomachs. This filled the atmosphere with a hot and heavy feeling.

Naruto was right infront of the mirror. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn he saw the Uchiha throw peeks at him. He changed trousers and was in the middle of buttoning his shirt halfway when-

"You better not be late." There was an arm that wrapped itself around his abdomen and breathed behind his neck. The hot steam that came out of his lips was enough to weaken the knees of any victim. The raven had pinned both of the blond's wrists to the sink and he leaned on the blond's shoulder for support. He could feel the raven's body pressed behind his and began to puff out steam, as well.

But it was over as soon as it started. Sasuke was out the door and left Naruto staring at himself through the mirror wondering what the hell was going on.

-------------------------------

Lemonade Anyone? Extra Lemons anyone? Stay tune for the next (my favorite) chapter!

Reviews plz! Its what keeps me going! (Me: Feels like a Robot that runs on reviews) Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. And I will try to be a bit faster with my posts.


	8. Reaching Limits

Hey! So here is another chapter of Bay Cafe!

I've been having a lot of writer's block for this story but there is another one that I will post, which will hopefully keep you guys busy while I try to get rid of this things that's blocking my Bay Cafe Ideas.

Its a very...very...

well let's just say it's not for those who don't like lemons. Kay?

His boss' scent was everywhere. The bathroom was fragrant with the aroma of Sasuke's seductive cologne…Or was it just his body? He grabbed the collar of his shirt and sniffed it, sure enough it was there. He inhaled it once more, having his eyes pleasurably roll back…it was a scent that pissed him off and turned him on all at once.

He heard the door to the break room, close. The judges were gone.

Naruto's mind wondered why he had waited until the judges left in order to come out: Guys changed in front of each other on a daily basis; so why did the idea of dressing in the same room with the bastard mortify him? He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind and focus on the upcoming challenge. He had promised Kiba a week of attention and the only way Sasuke would give him a break was if he won the contract. He couldnt afford losing this proposal.

Lee prepared the machine, while Sasuke turned on the register. He made sure everything was ready for the fifty customers that were gathering in the book section of the store. The line was getting longer and Naruto was sure it would take a while to get rid of.

Sasuke looked around and in haled slowly. He closed his eyes and carefully devised a plan. Sasuke was a man of strategies, he was also good at giving orders. Pleased with the plan that had formed within his mind's eye, he turned to his group and began.

"Lee, I won't be your second barrista so I need you to be as fast as you can." Lee's nerves caused him to blush.

"Sasuke there are a lot of custormers out there. We need a 2nd barista." Naruto reasoned."Why would you leave him alone at a time like this?"

"Listen." Sasuke hissed. "When I chose a team to bring with me, it wasn't at random. Lee's here because he has the speed of three baristas combined. I'll only get in his way." He explained. "Tenten may be quick on the register, but I noticed your quicker, so just make sure you keep the line moving."

"Then what are you going to do?" He had covered the main jobs, but what was he going to do in order to help?

"I'll go to the middle of the line and begin to take orders, that way when the first ten people are cleared, the rest of the line will have their drinks by the time they pay."

"But wouldn't the person, in front of the one who's order your taking, get mad?" Naruto asked rationally.

"Look closer Uzumaki. They're teenage girls, they'll be satisfied with a simple excuse and a flirtatious grin." Naruto rose an eyebrow. He wondered if this was the same Sasuke that declared the female community to be nothing but annoying stalkers. "One has to know how to use his natural virtues.

It began.

The judges evaluated their strategy. Fortunately the first 10 people already knew what they were getting.

"That'll be 5.45" "6.50" "3.25" "Thank you, have a nice day." "Hello how can I help you?" The fox's movements were fast and automatic. He felt as if he was in a cloud looking over his body which was taking commands, greetings, punching numbers, receiving currency and exchanging change. It was a natural high that usually came during rushes. It was the main reason why he was a lot faster than Tenten. When a person in front of him took too long, he would begin to list suggestions and recommendations until they finally decided.

The world seemed to be spinning. He would look at the customer, over at Lee, told him the order, down to the register and back at the customer.

His gaze occasionally scanned the line...constantly falling on Sasuke. It was something he couldnt help...

The raven was curtious and suggestive to undecided mind. His charm lured them to the priciest items on the menu. A natural talent that always succeeded. But then again who could resist that flawless skin…

...his perfect hair…

...those dark eyes…

"-Non-Fat with a little bit of Vanilla. Um, can you make that decaf?" The woman in front of the counter was unaware that Naruto was hardly paying attention.

"Latte? Sure." He guessed and sighed in relief once she smiled. If she would have complained about the lack of attention that was being paid to; Sasuke would have had his head.

The Uchiha returned with a list of orders. Lee managed to finish and give customers their milk beverages in record time. The judges were impressed. Joe's Coffee was a lot slower and people constantly complained about the lack of Splenda; since it was suppose to be "organic."

After having the rush die down, the boys began to clean. Naruto and Lee talked about: the things they liked about customers, what they didn't like, what bugged them and their relationship with the rest of their co-workers. Both agreed that Tenten and 

Haku were fine, but Sakon and Tayuya were a bit much. Sasuke walked in and interrupted the conversation by announcing a few things.

"My plane leaves tomorrow morning at six. You two have one scheduled for 11. Don't be stupid enough to miss it, since I'm only paying for it once." His eyes fell on Naruto, who sneered back.

"What are you going to do for the rest of your vacation, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked in a cheery voice. It was obvious he was excited to share his plans. The boys were almost done cleaning the café.

"I'm going to hang out with Kiba and-" His eyes wanted to burst out of their sockets. He had forgotten to ask Sasuke about his week off! "Be right back!" He dashed to the break room where he hoped Sasuke would still be. If the raven was absent, he would then have to call his hotel room which would piss him off. Something that was sure to change his boss' mind.

Naruto slowly opened the door. He heard light tapping. The raven was emailing his father about their new contractors. He stopped to review the letter. Naruto could only see his face reflecting from a close mirror. "Ugh." The Uchiha's frustration caused him to pull back a few rebellious strands. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the ceiling as he wondered what else he should inform his father about.

The movement he had just witnessed had caused a weird feeling that made the fox bite his bottom lip. He refused to admit that what he had recently viewed was incredibly sexy…The door creaked a bit. Sasuke's gaze dropped from the ceiling and onto the blond who quickly stood up straight.

"If you've got business with me, knock. Don't just stand at the doorway gawking like an idiot." Sasuke's looked back at his screen and tapped the final tabs that sent his message. He decided to ignore the low insults the fox had murmured and smirked. Why was it so much fun to piss him off? "So what do you want?" Sasuke turned to the blond who stood by his desk.

"You promised me a week's worth of vacation if I did my best and-"

"-you were wondering if I forgot? I haven't. I want you in my office a week from now. Other than that, I don't want to see your pathetic existence in my café, got it?" The words were harsh, but for some reason, Naruto felt as if he was saying them with a smile and a joke-like manner. This type of behavior would usually have the kyuubi spitting comebacks, but the fact that he had a week's worth of paid vacation, made him feel extremely grateful.

"Thanks!" his boss was rarely nice to him, and although what he had said was technically an insult, his joy caused him to be grateful.

The rain tapped lightly. Naruto could hear Lee's snores coming from the neighboring bed. They shared a hotel room. The day's earliest events replayed themselves like a movie in his mind.

'What was that all about?' He wondered as he could physically feel Sasuke's hand seep within the shirt he had been buttoning in the bathroom earlier that day. Was he normally that intimate? No…He was usually cold hearted and stoic to everyone.

The fox breathed slowly in a pointless attempt to calm his rapid heart beats. He remembered the smile Sasuke had given customers…'Why can't he smile like that more often?' He could feel his face getting red. 'And his hair…The movement he did in the office with his hair…' He could feel his pants tightening as he moaned a soft uncomfortable moan. 'What?!' No, No, NO! Sasuke was NOT turning him on! Sasuke was NOT hot when he ran his fingers through his hair and he sure as hell did NOT have a soft touch!

"Sakura…" He tried to change the channel of thoughts that ran through his head. She had a nice behind…she was really smart…Her breats weren't as full as he wanted them to be but that was okay…His hair was so dark…His eyes were mysteries- STOP! Okay 'Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…' Her hair was pink and eccentric, Her skin was light, but his was smoother…his abs…it was no wonder everyone blushed and looked away as soon as he revealed them. 'NARUTO! STOP THINKING ABOUT SASUKE!' His mind kept wondering off to the bastard but he couldn't help it! Well...what the teme didn't know wouldn't hurt him... And what were the chances of the Uchiha finding out he had jacked off to him just this once? Maybe after tonight, he won't have weird thoughts anytmore...

He closed his eyes and felt his hand crawl down his pants. He moaned as he felt his hand touch his hardening member. The bed began to creak.

"I WANT MY YOUTHFUL OATMEAL PAPA!" Lee stood up and jumped over Naruto's bed, grabbing the fox by the shoulders and shaking him. "IT WILL KEEP ME YOUNG AND FIT FOREVER!" Naruto noticed that his eyes were still closed. He hid his member.

"Lee! Lee wake up!" Naruto shook him.

"IT'S MAGIC! MAGIC!" Lee protested.

"Lee!" Naruto punched his stomach.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee's eyes snapped open. "I am so sorry!" He got off as soon as he could. "I…I'm sorry...were you by any chance making noise?" Naruto blushed not wanting to admit he had.

"No…" He lied.

"Oh my! I must be getting worst! Before I would only go after noise... there's been times where I've even attacked the kitchen sink…I am so sorry!" Lee went back to bed. "If I do it again…please, punch me."

Naruto felt like a jerk for lying to Lee and making him believe his feared condition was getting worst… His wooden problem was still there and it was beginning to cause him pain. He wondered about the bathroom but something told him that Lee would surely break the door down, in a desperate attempt to "rescue" him while confusing moans with painful groans…

'What to do, what to do…" Naruto looked around. He heard an employee outside the hall. He peeked through the hole on the door and saw a housekeeper walk out of a room. She had failed to lock the door and walked away.

'Hmm…It's wrong to break into a room I haven't booked…but It's only for one night…Not even that…just until I get rid of this stupid problem.'

He closed the door and began to stroke his shaft. He also bit his shirt in order to keep himself from making noise. There were footsteps that could be heard aproaching the room. Naruto panicked after realizing he had forgotten to lock the door. He could just switch a lock...but the person on the other side had a lot more priviladges over the room than he did. He couldnt leave, thanks to problems regarding theft. All he could do now was hide in the bathroom and wait for the bastard to go to sleep. He would then sneak out and this problem would be solved!

The person's steps were calm and a bit fierce as if they were pissed off about something. Naruto could tell it was a guy. He picked up the phone and began dialing.

"Yes this room is much better." The guy responded in grumps. "The heater is fine." Based on Naruto's assumption, he had switched rooms since the heater to his room was out of order. A bad combination for the gloomy cold weather that embraced the city.

Maybe it was his current state, or he was imaginaning it, but the guy's voice sounded just like Sasuke's…

'Shit!' The fox ran to the bathtub and closed the curtains. He could hear the guest aproaching. The fox poked an eye from a side of the curtain and saw the Uchiha brushing his teeth…'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' It WAS Sasuke! He couldn't help but keep observing…he always wanted to know what the bastard did in his private life… Sasuke began to wash his face. The drops of water gently caressed his skin as it rolled down his cheeks. He splashed it on and looked at the mirror…He was dangerously sexy…

Naruto realized his problem was getting bigger and decided to look away.

The Uchiha wiped his face and stopped. During the pause, he looked at the bathtub curtains. He shook his head and began to walk away.

The footsteps died out. The fox waited another 20 minutes.

He carefully snuck out of the bathroom and aimed for the door. He looked at the bed expecting to see the bastard sleeping but it was empty. 'He must have left…'

"What are you doing here Uzumaki?" The blond jumped and turned around. Sasuke was right behind him. His arms were folded as he waited for a good explanation. It was an expectation he knew the fox could not fulfill.

"I thought this room was empty!" Naruto answered.

"It's rude to sneak into a hotel room without paying for it, even if it does seem empty." Sasuke's glare gave the blond chills that tickled his abdomen and massaged the fruits of his loin. The Uchiha was very attractive and due to the fox's current state he couldn't be around the bastard. His feelings were as weird as the dreams that kept replaying intimate moments between the two. The blond couldn't face him while he desperatly hoped against hope that the Uchiha wouldnt notice his burning cheeks.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Naruto began to walk away. Unfortunately, he had turned at an angle where his erection was visible, a sight the Uchiha had caught. The raven knew those feelings a little too well. Naruto was about to open the door that led to the lobby when…

"Ngh."

He moaned as his body was slammed against the cream colored door. Naruto couldn't help but feel his eyes roll back. The chills were delicious his knees were getting weaker by the second. His legs shivered as they were parted by a certain Uchiha. His hands were raised at the same length of his face. The raven's grip was tight around the fox's wrists.

"Mgh…Na…ruto…" He moaned and pressed his nose against the blonde's neck.

Naruto's lips trembled as they felt the tease bring out hunger within his oral entrance.

Yes…Oh god…yes! His cock rubbed deliciously against the rigid surface of the door. Now that he had his prey cornered, Sasuke pressed hard enough to have the blond feel his craving need to enter him.

"How does this feel?" Sasuke mumbled through the smooth skin that was Naruto's neck. He bit it softly, leaving love marks invisable to the fox. He received a soft but grumpy pout. The fox could feel his arm being forced to his side while Sasuke carressed his inner thigh. This made Naruto lean his head to the side and bite the fabric that clothed his arm. "Ngh!"

"You like it..?" Sasuke whispered. He slid his hand from his inner thigh, up his shirt, over his abdomen, and teased his way down the fox's trousers where he found his weakness; a hard member that oozed out liquid as soon as it felt it's desire's touch. his victim's body tensed up, while the Uchiha pulled out the flesh and began to pump it.

"ha...ha..." He breather." Ngh...ha...This...this isn't right..."

"But it feels good...Ngh...doesnt it?" He could feel Naruto shake his head below him. "Look how hard you are down here..." He squezzed the object he was pumping and caused the blond to moan a bit louder. "You want it...don't you..?" Sasuke pulled Naruto's cock a little harder, forcing him to press up against his own crotch. The bump between his boss' legs rubbed deliciosly against his backside.

"This is wrong...were both...males..." Naruto's forhead leaned against the door and enjoyed its cool surface. His body longed for something cold which is why it was a lot weaker to the chilly touch of Sasuke's hands... He could feel tender kisses go down the back of his neck.

"Is this your first time...Naruto?..." He could feel a hand tighten it's grip over his own. There it was again...the scent he had encountered earlier .

"...Not with a guy..." Naruto blushed. As noted before, the blond wasnt shy around girls and he certaily wasn't into guys, but there was something about the Uchiha that just knocked him off balance. Maybe it was their first akward encounter. No, it couldn't be, because Suigetsu didint have the same affect on him. No, something in the back of his mind told him; he would have reacted the same, even if their first encounter was normal.

"...Stop..." Naruto's voice seemed longing. He whispered a halt, yet gave the sound of wanting the opposite.

"...Na...ruto..." Sasuke huffed. "Just tonight. Forget what happeneds tonight, pretend it was a dream, do whatever you want, JUST... Let me have you...Getting interrupted by Obito (ch.5), In the elevator (ch.6), Killing me with dares (ch.1) Teasing me in the bathroom(ch.7), and now you show up at the time when I'm craving you the most...I can only take so much... I have reached my limit...Let me just...have you..." Frustration caused the raven to turn Naruto around and catch his lips. They were as sweet as every other time.

The soft vibrations Sasuke detected from within the Kyuubi's throat were like seductive patterns that whispered. 'Take me, have your way with me...I want it just as bad...' It was heat he couldn't ignore.

I will soon post a preview for the story that's been brewing.

So watch out for it! and PLZ don't forget to review! .


	9. A Heated Fever

Yaoi415 here, I wanted to thank everyone for reading this story, you all rock and in honor of you all I decided to make this chapter BIG! ENJOY!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The surface of the door sent shivers down the blonde's back. "Oh…" There were ripples that could be heard flowing out of his voice. Everything was heating up and he was relieved to find a cold alternative.

He nibbled on the Uchiha's mouth; it was such a delicious feeling. His hands ran through the raven's hair, trailing the map of his unusual hairstyle and maliciously messing it up. "Mmm…" his eyes were closed. He wanted to feel him deeper… harder…

Sasuke used his hands to trap the fox against the wall, afraid of losing the beast. The boys' tangled legs enabled them to feel each other's bulges. "Ha…" They heavily breathed. "Ha…" A few hot sessions later they slowly opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Ha…ha…Your…ha…Incredible…"Sasuke breathed.

"Ha…How can you…ha…not be…ha…when your…ha… with the jerk…ha who claims to be better…than you. . ." Naruto heaved.

"It's comments like those, that get you in trouble." The raven bit his bottom lip.

"Ooh…Gonna punish me?" Naruto whispered with a smirk. Sasuke simply glared. The fox studied his indifferent expression. He decided to push his boss' buttons a bit further by beginning to walk away.

"I didn't say I wasn't." The Uchiha grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall once more, this time with his employee's back toward him. He forced the night-shirt off of the blonde and began to kiss his shoulder. His left hand caressed his victim's chest while his right rested on the door.

"Ngh!" Naruto's head fell back while the Uchiha began to kiss his neck. He was careful not to make any visible marks but decided to leave one in an area that was hard for his victim to spot.

"What are you doing?" Naruto could feel the raven on the center of his back, nibbling, biting, sucking, tenderizing and marking territory. He could feel his cock twitch whenever his skin ran through the Uchiha's lips. "Ha…ha…" Naruto held onto the coat hanger near the door. "Fuck…"He whispered after feeling the Uchiha's hand travel to the fox's member. He began to mercilessly stroke it. "…Ngh . . .More…"

"Beg for it." Sasuke's breath could be felt from behind the fox's ear.

"Ha…Harder…" Naruto's grip got stronger.

"Beg… " Sasuke cleared.

"Ngh…Why do you have to be so baa-ad." He whimpered. There was a moan that escaped the blond's throat in the middle of talking.

"Because you like it rough..." A smirk crept across the Uchiha's lips. "I guess I'll just stop." He began to slow down.

"No!..Ha…Don't…Ngh…don't stop…" The fox's pouts were irresistible.

"Turn around." The fox did as he was told.

The Uchiha pulled a handful of blonde spikes with a strong grip.

"Ah…" Naruto's head could feel the throbbing pain. "Sasuke that hurts."

"Shh…" The Uchiha leaned in and began to suck the blond's bottom lip. Naruto's whining aches would have to wait. The fox could feel the raven's tongue slither inside. Then his kisses began to trail down. Naruto's sight became unfocused due to the drunken feeling Sasuke's venom had provided. He could feel Sasuke's lips kiss the lower part of his abdomen.

"…Don't…Oh…Fuck!" Naruto's toes curled. He knew how to give a good blow job, but had never had one. The feeling was incredible.

His right hand held onto the coat hanger while his left searched for a firm base. The closest thing was Sasuke' head. Naruto balled up a patch of black hair while the latter blew him.

Sasuke looked up. "That will only make me want to suck harder." He answered in response towards having his hair pulled. Naruto pulled harder as did Sasuke.

"NGH! I'm Cumming!" He huffed.

The raven began to slow down.

"Ohhh…"He moaned a long note as hot liquid gushed into the raven's mouth.

Naruto's shaky knees were unable to sustain him any longer. The fox slowly slid down to where the raven was.

"How do you feel?" The raven whispered.

"Sleepy." The fox answered truthfully.

"First time?" Asked the Uchiha. "You were a bit too sensitive." He smirked. "Or is that how badly you've been wanting me?"

Naruto could have countered. He could have fought back but sleep slammed over him so deeply he felt his body floating.

"Sasuke…"

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

KNOCK KNOCK!

The stubborn bangs that came from an exhilarated youth were transmitted through the door. "Naruto-kun I'm coming in." Lee warned. He barged in the room. This shocked the fox into an upright position.

"Lee, I can explain!" How was he going to defend himself and justify the reason of why he was in Sasuke's room. He took a quick second to look around. He then realized that Sasuke's room now had two beds, where as last night it only had one. And how come his luggage was still in the room? Unless the Uchiha had somehow snuck in the blond's belongings while he was still asleep, but how was he able to…how the hell did he manage to sneak in the extra bed? Unless..unless it was all a dream and none of it had happened.

"Explain what?" Lee brought him back to reality. "Listen, Sasuke left us two tickets. He also left you a note. Apparently he had a quick family emergency and needed to take the next plane back to Konoha." He handed Naruto the letter.

Uzuratonkachi,

Make sure you don't miss your flight or else the next ticket is coming out of your paycheck. Those tickets are scheduled for 10 am so get to the airport as soon as possible. I'll see you next Friday.

-Sasuke

He…he got the week off?

"Naruto-kun, were going to be late!" The blonde looked at the clock, it read 8:50. It took the bus an hour to get from the bookstore which was in front of the street, to the airport. And he still needed to get dressed!

"Oh shit!" Naruto jumped out of bed and began to undress himself. He threw on whatever he could find.

"I'll pack the rest of your things!" Lee was a savior. He ran around the room collecting everything he felt belonged to his fellow co-worker. Both boys had managed to finish at the same time which was in less than 5 minutes. They rushed to the door just in time to see the bus pull over. Naruto, who almost got hit by a car while running a red light, was determined to not miss his flight.

Luckily, the flight had been delayed an extra ten minutes which gave the boys a short break by the time they got to the airport.

"Not only does that bastard desert us in a city that is far away from ours, but he also gets us the earliest plane! What a jerk!" Naruto fumed.

"You two sound like an old married couple." Lee's light tease caused the fox to blush and discontinue the rest of his rant.

"Just for tonight…Let me have you…just for tonight…" The bastard's sexy purrs still echoed through the fox's memories. It seemed too vivid to have been just a dream.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The rest of Naruto's winter vacation was spent with Kiba. Both boys laughed about their past pranks, made new pranks and had plans to overshadow the legendary White Fang and Black Karma. Time flew and before they knew it, it was time to go back to school.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Man, I hate literature!" Kiba whined. "And why is he always late?" Naruto shrugged. He wasn't paying much attention to Kiba, his mind was caught up on trying his best to ignore the sickening butterflies that kept vividly reminding him of the last time he either saw Sasuke or thought he saw Sasuke. This was getting annoying but he was also not going to go up to the Uchiha and ask him. That would be even weirder. Then that meant that the fox was having wet dreams about his boss and…No! He was NOT GAY!

Sasuke sat next to Gaara. Both boys silently read books that were in no way related to the lessons Kakashi had been teaching. Gaara was caught up in a book about murder and blood splatter while Sasuke read his Uncle's book on Law. He occasionally looked up everytime he felt eyes on him which was very frequent. He was able to ignore the girls around him, but he couldn't ignore the dobe's. Everytime he did, he caught the fox's head quickly turn around. He smirked and began to write a note. The Uchiha then balled it up and made sure to throw it as hard as he could.

"OW!" Naruto felt something hard hit the back of his head. He saw the balled up piece of paper and was about to throw it back when Kakashi walked in. "Bastard." He whispered.

"Read it." Sasuke whispered back.

Naruto unwrinkled the note and the first thing he saw was the marble the Uchiha had used to make the paper weigh a lot more than it normally did. The second thing he noticed was the words that were written on it.

Uzuratonkachi,

I change my mind, see you at work tomorrow.

-Sasuke

-PS Stop staring at me.

Naruto blushed. He had noticed? Wait what! Last week, Sasuke had said he was going to work this Friday…but tomorrow was Tuesday! This wasn't fair!

Kiba saw the note.

"You can't start tomorrow! What about our plans?" Kiba could not believe how much trouble one asshole could cause. They were about to do the ultimate prank on Kakashi who was one of the legendary pranksters. But now all of that had to wait.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Sasuke!" Naruto wanted to have a word with the Uchiha. But as soon as the bell rang, he was gone. The massive amount of fans that followed him only managed to stall the fox. "Dammit!" He tried to find him but couldn't. Where the hell did he go?

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

He had not seen Sasuke until Gym class. "There You are, you bastard! I-"

"Okay Class! My beautiful happy class!" Gai began. "Today we are going to-" He noticed Naruto was trying to get the Uchiha's attention. "Uzumaki, 10 laps!"

"What?!"

"20."

He got up and began to run. He knew, for every word he said after getting that punishment, Gai would just keep adding an extra set of 10. 'Fuck!' He thought.

After his laps Naruto was able to join the class again. They now had free time and the boys were playing basketball.

"We've got Uzumaki." Kiba stated. It was Kiba's group versus Sasuke's.

Kiba had Naruto, Shikamaru,and Chouji while Sasuke had Neji, Gaara and Shino.

"Sasuke!" Naruto wanted to settle the problem he had with his schedule. "I can't-"

"Tell you what Uzuratonkachi." Sasuke interrupted. "If your team can beat mine, then I will give you back your free days." Sasuke wasn't one to bargain but he knew Naruto wasn't going to be able to.

"Alright your on." If this bastard thought he could freely treat the fox as he pleased he was terribly mistaken.

The game began. One genius (Shikamaru) versus 4 was not going to be enough to outsmart the other team's game plan, but Shikamaru worked so well with his team that they were at least able to tie with them. Finally the tie breaker was between Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'm going to get my days back." Naruto vowed. He then took off his shirt to show how serious he was. Naruto had the ball, and Sasuke who was blocking him, saw the visible mark he had left a week ago. The raven, like the fox, had also wondered if what they had done had only been a dream or something else. He couldn't remember because it was too absurd to have been real. The mark absorbed all of Sasuke's attention and before he knew it, the blond had scored and Naruto's team had won.

While Naruto was indulged in his victory dance, Sasuke's mind was streaming a thousand questions. Everything seemed so surreal. 'We…Me and Naruto…We…'

"In your face!" Naruto was not aware of the blank expression he was receiving from his boss.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Sakura stormed over with Ino by her side.

"Sakura Chan! I beat Sasuke!" He opened his arms expecting a hug but received a slap instead.

"How dare you!" She was so furious.

"What?"

"And here I was…thinking you were so faithful!"

"I never cheated on you!"

"Then what the hell is that?!" She pointed towards his back.

"What's what?"

Sasuke stared at the 'happy couple' argue. He wasn't even focused on what they were saying, the only thing that had engulfed his attention was the mark on Naruto's back.

"Sakura, wait! I gave him that bruise when we were wrestling!" Kiba tried to come to his friend's rescue.

"What bruise?!"

"Save your bullshit Kiba! He won't even acknowledge it!" Sakura's red face turned to her soon to be ex. "It's over!" She gave Naruto a disgusted look and stopped away with Ino trailing behind her.

"FUCK!" Naruto was devastated. How come every time something good happened there was always something that ruined it for him?

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"How could he do this to me?!" Sakura was in the girl's bathroom with Ino. The female janitor was in the process of cleaning it since some of the girls were immature enough to have been tagging in it.

"The irony." Ino looked at Sakura. "You're trying to use him to get to Sasuke and he cheats on you…to be honest I was expecting you to be the first one to do it."

"Exactly! How dare he?" She wanted revenge and she wanted it NOW! Lunch was right around the corner and the girls had brought their lunch boxes with them since they didn't want to go back to class. She saw the chemicals that the Janitor used to clean the bathroom with and noticed that the maintenance manager was currently in one of the stalls muttering about how annoying spray paint was.

Sakura pulled out one of her Non fat yogurts and poured in a bit of detergent in there. She then used her spoon to mix it. "But we'll be making up soon."

"No!" Ino gasped. "Your too cruel!" She laughed.

"No one messes with Haruno Sakura."

The girls left the bathroom as soon as the bell rang.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I'm sorry Naruto, I shouldn't have over reacted." She hugged him and gave him her yogurt.

"So does this mean were making up?"

"Only if you promise to accept my gift." She smiled sweetly. Naruto didn't like Non fat yogurts, but it was very kind of her to be giving him part of her lunch. So he gladly accepted determined not to mess up their relationship again.

He took in a spoonful. It tasted sour and a bit weird.

"How is it?" She asked while Ino giggled.

"Mmm it's delicious." He lied.

"Good. I have to go. I love you." She walked away with Ino trailing behind her.

Naruto's heart fluttered. He was happy to see that their relationship was back in action.

The blond ate his yogurt on the stairs while he waited for Kiba whom was in the next room trying to pursue Kurenai Sensei into giving him a higher grade.

"Naruto." Sasuke sat next to him.

"What do you want?" Naruto kept eating his somewhat unpleasant yogurt.

"Here is your schedule." He handed him a piece of paper.

"Fuck, I have to work with Tayuya on Friday? What happened to Ten Ten?"

"She asked for the day off due to finals."

"How come I can't have the day off on finals?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"You're the worst boss in the world and you are clearly abusing your rights."

"Speaking of which, you are always free to find a different job."

"Bastard." Naruto muttered and continued looking at his sheet. While he did, Sasuke observed his face. His skin was flawless and his lips were full. He wanted to touch him… "What the hell are you staring at?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Jerk." He began to scoop the rest of his yogurt but noticed there was a only a little bit left. He put the cup up as if he were about to drink it. He waited for the thick liquid to come down. In that moment he felt someone tap the bottom of the cup with fierce strength. There was a lot of white yogurt that was splattered onto the Fox's face. He stared at the raven whom he knew was at complete fault. "Dude!"

"Sorry I just wanted to see if…"Sasuke stared. "Hn, well what do you know, It DOES look good on you."

Naruto wondered about the comment as he unconsciously used his finger to scrape part of the yogurt off of his face and looked at the white substance. Sasuke, in turn, grabbed the blonde's hand and sucked the yogurt off of his finger. The Uchiha's hot mouth caused the fox to blush. He could feel chills roll down his spine. Sasuke looked at Naruto, winked and began to walk away.

"Bastard!" Naruto called after him.

Naruto's stomach could hold so much, but there was something in his system that had caused an allergic reaction a couple of hours later.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasuke was on his way to his locker when he heard something. The Uchiha was well known for having a keen sense of hearing, something the fox had learned the hard way, and although he was really good at ignoring conversations involving what a great husband he would be and how much the girl talking would want to go out with him, he heard someone mention the fox and could not let the information go.

He had recognized the first girl's voice belong to Sakura and the second to Ino.

"I don't know, he seems pretty strong." Sakura answered. "I think I should have put more detergent in that yogurt I gave him." Before the girls could see Sasuke come around the corner, there was something within the raven that caused him to take flight and run towards the blonde's last class. He didn't know why his heart was thumping so much or why he was so worried.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Sasuke!" Iruka was shocked when the raven rudely slammed his door open.

"Is Naruto here?!" He tried his best not to scream but was rapidly failing the attempt.

"It didn't seem like he was feeling too well, so I sent him to the nurse's office. Why-"

"Shit!" He slammed the door close and ran to the fox's location.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Sasuke!" The nurse was shocked to see the raven slam her door open so suddenly. She noticed his worried expression which made him seem almost human, unlike his usual cold and collected exterior.

"Is Naruto here?!"

"Yes, but I'm afraid he is very ill. I'm going to send him home." She turned to the fox who slept in one of the beds. Sasuke noticed Naruto's alarming features. The fox's face was red with sweat. He had a pack of ice over his forehead. "Who is going to take care of him?" She whispered silently.

"He doesn't have a guardian?"

"No, now that he's over 16 he doesn't need a guardian anymore. Naruto has always been extremely healthy so I don't understand how this could have happened…" The blond rolled over to his side and began to throw up. Both Sasuke and Shizune ran to the fox's aid and held his back while he barfed.

"I'll take him."

"You have to go back to class, this has nothing to do with you." Sasuke and Naruto were the same age, so what would he win by playing caretaker for a week?

"Naruto deserves someone to take care of him at times like these. I'll do it. Besides, I have a car and I also know the best doctor in town. Leave him to me." Sasuke was dead serious.

"Okay." She agreed. He had a point and she knew he did. "What about school?"

"I'll ask my teachers to email me the lectures and homework. They won't be too worried since I'm getting high marks anyway." Sasuke was a straight A student.

"I'll write you a note." She smiled.

"Thank you." The raven carried the fox to his car and drove to the blonde's house. He knew it would be best to take him there since an unknown atmosphere would cause the blond unnecessary stress. His doctor had always said it was best to keep the patient relaxed since stress had a lot to do with the body's wellness.

Sasuke knew Naruto's address by heart thanks to the paychecks he had made for him.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Once they reached Naruto's house Sasuke undressed the fox and helped him slip into his usual night ware. He then made sure he was comfortably put in bed and got him a bag of ice.

"Hello? Doctor this is Sasuke. I'm fine, listen I have a friend that seems to have gotten a fever from food poisoning. I need you here as soon as possible. Yes, the address is…" The Uchiha knew the doctor was going to be surprised to know that he was currently in the worst part of town. So after saying the location and describing how to get there he knew what to say when the doctor asked:

"Sasuke, what are you doing there?"

"Keeping a friend from dying…" There was a sad pause. "Please hurry…" The raven hung up. "Stupid Uzuratonkachi, why the hell did you eat that fucking yogurt?" He muttered as Naruto suddenly got on his side and began to throw up again. "Don't you dare…Don't you dare fucking die on me." The raven could feel tears develop.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ding Dong

Sasuke ran to the door and welcomed his family doctor in.

While the man checked the fox, Sasuke stood nervously beside him.

"What happened?"

"One of the girls put chemicals in the yogurt he ate."

"That's a serious crime!" He began to scramble for medicine. "Are you going to tell the school about this?"

"No," Sasuke answered thruthfully. "He loves her and I would never do anything that would break his heart…" The words tumbled out before he could stop them.

"You two must be really close."

"Something like that…"

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

While the doctor checked the fox and injected him with various remedies, the raven was busy making important phone calls.

"hello? Tobi? Listen can you watch the café for me? Give me a week. Okay fine, I'll double it. Alright, thanks. Oh and can you ask Haku to take Naruto's place? Just for a week. Yeah, He'll get overtime. He's been asking for it. Okay, thanks."

Beep, beep, beep.

"Uncle Madara? It's Sasuke. Hi. Listen can you do me a favor? Can you call my dad and ask him if I could please spend this week with you in Madrid? Tell him I'm very interested in the case and if he could please call the school and let them know I'm with you. No, unfortunately I have to take care of a friend. He wouldn't understand. No, not unless its Itachi asking him the favor. Alright thanks."

Ring, Ring. His phone went off 10 minutes later. "Hello? Yes. I am interested in the criminal case my uncle is doing over there dad." He paused. "I can? Thank you. Yes sir."

Finally, it was over. The Uchiha detested liars but when it came to the blonde's well being he would do it any day.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Just give him two in the morning and one at night, he should be fine within a few days."

"Thank you." Sasuke placed the medicine over the fox's kitchen counter. He then escorted the doctor out.

After their courteous goodbyes Sasuke went back to see how the blonde was doing. Naruto's resting face seemed so peaceful. His hair shined in the light. He looked a lot better than a few hours ago.

"Mmm."Naruto turned to his right side. Sasuke pulled up a chair and watched him. "Mmm…hot…" He mumbled. Sasuke ran to the kitchen and got the dobe an ice bag. When he returned he was shocked to see the fox whom had sat up and was begging to unbutton his shirt. "It's too hot…" He continued. Sasuke placed the bag above the fox's head. The blonde's hands migrated from his shirt to the Uchiha's hands. "It's so cold…Feels so good…" He trailed the rest of the raven's arm and was begging to get closer to the Uchiha. "Why are you so cold?.. It feels so good…" Sasuke noticed the fox's eyes were half opened which meant Naruto was half asleep. "More…" He murmured and began to unbutton Sasuke's shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke was not expecting any of this. The Uchiha was still holding the ice bag. The fox's eyes shifted from Sasuke to his hand, this quick shift instantly told the raven what was the fox's top desire. Sasuke's shaky hand pulled out a large cube. Naruto slowly leaned forward and engulfed it which led his mouth to cover the Uchiha's finger tips.

The feeling was weird. Sasuke could feel the cold temperature of the ice and the blonde's hot mouth.

"Ha…" Sasuke breathed. He could feel his excited phallus react. He had suddenly remembered the throbbing feelings that had emerged during the fox's dare (Ch 1). "Naruto I think-"

"Your body is so cold…" Naruto interrupted. The fox took advantage of the Uchiha's confusion since he had somehow managed to pin the raven down. "Mine is too hot." He repeated.

"Your delirious!" Sasuke wanted to stop him, but he was afraid upsetting him would only ruin his health. While straddling his troubled classmate, Naruto began to take off his shirt. Once he had completed that task, the dazed fox decided to do the same to the raven.

"Fuck…" Sasuke groaned. Naruto's cold hands felt really good.

"I want to feel you…more…"Naruto leaned down and had their chests connect.

"Ha…" Sasuke could feel steam puff out of his mouth.

"Take it off…" Naruto's hands had managed to trail down the Uchiha's pants and were now unzipping them.

"What?" This was madness.

"Take it all off." Naruto whimpered. "My body isn't satisfied with just a little bag of ice…Your body is so cold…Mine is too hot…" He repeated once more. Sasuke knew Naruto was not in his right state of mind. He knew deep down it was the fever talking. But how could he ignore a chance like this? How could he deny his cravings when the fox was offering?

"Why do you do this to me?.." Sasuke lowly whispered.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

So Yaoi-Con is this friday! OMG OMG I'm so nervous! I might do a skit this year and I'm also running a Panel. AHHH!! Well wish me luck! If your going, visit the panel! Let the girl cosplaying the AU Sasuke know that you heard about this panel throught Bay Cafe and she will probably give you a SasuNaru Doujinshi, Yay!

Well the panel is called Yaoi Positions. Its on Sunday 1:00pm in Panel Room D. If your going to con, drop by and say Hi!

Oh and dont forget to review!


	10. Not Gonna Get Us

Hey, its been a while. I'm sorry I've had writter's block on and off. So every time its off I sit and write out the bits and pieces I can. I seriously dont want to post anythng with poor quality, so thanks for your patience. Something Amazing happend to me a few weeks ago. I met someone who was a fan! OMG, and just to prove that ai really do write these stories I just wanted to say Uzu Uzu Company rocks! Best Doujinshis ever! ^^

Anyway on to where we left off, with Naruto pinning Sasuke to his bed. 3

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasuke didn't know what to do. Here he was lying beneath a mesmerized and entranced Naruto, who was vaguely aware of what he was doing. In fact, Sasuke knew Naruto had no idea. The fever had gotten to the fox's head, which now used the Uchiha's cold body as a heat outlet. The raven didn't know what to do about the blonde's come-ons. He knew it was wrong for him to abuse such a situation. Granted; he has always wanted to be in this type of circumstance, but he was still a man of honor, and no honorable man would take anyone without consent.

"Does it feel good, Sasuke?" The Uchiha flinched as soon as he heard his name. What was Naruto thinking? The boy on top had his legs spread as he straddled the other. Sasuke's abs were used as support while the fox lightly placed his hands over the raven's stomach. This position helped him easily rock his hips back and forth. With every stroke of Naruto's hips, Sasuke could feel his lower half hardening. "Do I turn you on…Sasuke?" There it was again. This time the voice was closer since Naruto had lowered himself down towards the Raven and whispered as he gently kissed the side of his neck.

"Naruto, your delirious." Sasuke looked away, trying his best to snap the fox out of it.

"I need your body Sasuke…" Naruto lightly moaned. The Uchiha bit his bottom lip. 'Don't kiss him.' Was his main focus. 'He is not clinically well, this is just the fever speaking.' He tried his best to reason with himself. But temptation was a bitch and he knew he wanted the asshole just as bad. 'But he wants you…Isn't it cruel to leave him in desperate need?' He heard a different side of him respond. He knew whose voice this belonged to. It was the voice of the one conscience mind that always managed to take over whenever he was alone with the fox. This was the same mind that made Sasuke kiss Naruto at the café, provoke him in the elevator, and even jerked the fox in the hotel. 'It's even crueler to make the Dobe do something he will later regret.' He was not going to let temptation win. Naruto was precious to him, and he knew better than to take what was being waved in front of him.

After a few internal battles, Sasuke came back to focus on what was going on. The Fox laid on top of his chest. The Uchiha could hear light snores. He looked down and saw the fox sleeping. Sasuke gently turned to his side and carefully placed the fox next to him. He made sure his position was comfortable and safe. He didn't want the idiot sleeping facing up, and run the risk of chocking on his own vomit. He stared at his angelic features.

"You look so much better when you're not being a jerk, Dobe." He couldn't help but place a light kiss over the blonde's forehead.

He sighed and wondered how late it was. 'And here I am, "taking a flight to Spain".' He smiled as he remembered the lie he had told his father. "The stupid things you make me do…" He softly stroked the fox's face with his hand. As he did, he noticed his dress shirt was still on(1). He looked down and remembered the type of clothes he was in. Sasuke did a turn that enabled him to roll out of bed. He didn't have time to go home. What if, within that time, the fox were to need him? But he didn't want to sleep in his neatly pressed outfit. No, he was just going to have to borrow something from the fox. Speaking of which; he looked at Naruto and noticed he didn't have a shirt on. "He's going to get worst." He quickly grabbed a shirt and put it on him…He stared and decided to warm him up with a sweater just in case. Now it was time for his own night ware.

"Hmm…" He looked around. He was able to find a sweat suit. The suit contained the Dobe's scent. Sasuke managed to switch pants, but when it came to the shirt… He placed it beneath his nose and in hailed slowly. His scent was amazing. Sasuke thanked the fact that no one was watching. 'This private moment better be kept a secret.' He realized it was one of the most humiliating things he had ever done.

Sasuke looked around for an extra pillow and blanket, but seeing as the fox never expected visitors, only owned what he currently had. "I guess we're going to have to share." Sasuke smirked. "It can't be helped." He excused the happiness that made him float to the fox's bed and tried his best not to place an arm around him.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Naruto had unbuttoned it in the previous chapter. But he still has it on, Sorry for the confusion.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"No…" It was three in the morning and Naruto began to toss and turn. Sasuke woke up.

'Is he having a nightmare?' He was about to shake him when he suddenly heard his name.

"Sasuke… don't…" He wanted to know what it was. 'Maybe, if I let him continue, I will get hints since he's sleep talking.'

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Naruto's dream

The blonde's dream took place a thousand years ago in Konoha. It was an era ruled by kings and emperors.

He was a poor peasant boy who had been an orphan for as long as he could remember. He was currently chained behind bars. He silently waited for the sun to rise, and hoped the execution would be quick and painless.

He winced as he heard a sound come from the outside. "Who's there?" He was afraid. What if they had decided to do the execution now?

"Shhh! Do you want to wake up the guards, Uzuratonkachi?" The prince had snuck in.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" He whispered back. He watched as the Uchiha unlocked the prison gate and was now working on the boy's shackles.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm busting you out." Naruto was confused.

"But the king-"

"My father is wrong." He simply stated. Sasuke had never gone against his father's word. "He thinks you're the demon fox, but you're not."

"But I am! I am a monster…" Naruto looked down.

"No, you're just an idiot who was caught by even bigger idiots. Come on." He escorted him out the window where they had to climb since the dungeon was underground. The boys sneaked behind various trees. There was a large bell that began to wake the kingdom. It was the bell that notified the dynasty of the fox's escape. "Shit!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and began to make a break for it. Both boys ran as fast as they could.

"Sasuke…" The Uchiha's hand was warm on top of the fox's. But what he couldn't understand was; why was he doing this? Both boys had met a while back when Sasuke had ran away. The prince had hidden in the woods where the fox had currently sheltered. Naruto fed him and both had small fights about who was better, the nobles or the peasants. The blonde had no clue he was befriending the prince, the one person who he thought he hated. After a few weeks, he had found out who the Uchiha was and had a strong internal dilemma about the hatred he had harnessed for the Uchiha name.

The people of Konoha had been searching for the fox demon that was said to possess the body of a boy. Now at the age of 17, Naruto had finally been caught.

When Sasuke found out who that boy was, he couldn't believe it. He wasn't going to accept that the boy he saw every now and then was a monster.

Both boys ran as fast as they could.

"Need a hand?" A few of the villagers waited for the couple. Jiraya, who was the head of the group, grinned.

"Sensei…" The man who had taken care of the fox by giving him free food now stood before him.

"You kids run along. We'll distract them." Tsunade, the woman who had always taken care of him, every time he got sick, stood next to Jiraya.

"Be safe Naruto." Iruka, the mad who had always given the fox shelter whenever he needed it, especially during the rainy season, was willing to sacrifice himself for him?

"S-sensei-" Naruto didn't know what to say.

"Let's go. Make sure their sacrifices don't go in vain." Sasuke urged.

---

They had been running for quite a while. Naruto quietly followed. Sasuke knew what was wrong.

"They'll be fine. So stop being so depressed, it doesn't suit you." He gently squeezed his hand to assure that he was not alone.

"Yeah…Thanks Sasuke…" Naruto sadly smiled.

"Almost there." Sasuke could see their exit. His goal was to reach a different kingdom which would not allow invaders, but since it was just the two of them it would a lot easier to go on without being noticed. It would also help lose the army that was right behind them.

"You're not thinking about leaving us out of the fun are you?" Naruto recognized that voice. There were two soldier's on the tree tops.

"Bastards!" Sasuke didn't know what to do, he was unarmed.

"Don't be so harsh little cuz." Obito waved. "Were on your side." He turned to his partner. "Ready Kakashi?" There was a second man who was setting traps. He waved back. "Sweet." He noticed Sasuke and Naruto were staring. "What the hell are you two doing? Run!" Both boys began to sprint.

They had reached the other side. Hopefully everything would be a lot calmer.

"Sasuke." There was a third voice that belonged to neither one.

Both boys looked around, and a raven came from the sky. The raven had transformed into Itachi.

"Itachi…" Sasuke stepped in front of the fox. "What do you want?"

His brother's eyes fell from Sasuke to Naruto and back. "You have just been named Konoha's future king…Father had announced it yesterday. What are you doing?" Sasuke didn't answer. "Tell me, little brother…Is he worth your kingdom?"

"No…" Sasuke finally answered.

Naruto could feel his heart breaking. If he wasn't worth it, then why was he doing this?

"Not just Konoha…He is worth the world…More than that…" He clarified.

Both Itachi and Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief. He was serious.

"Don't be stupid." Itachi tried to reason. "Listen, the guards have not seen your face. If you turn now, father will never know." He knew Sasuke still had a chance of being king.

"Didn't you hear me?" Sasuke was not going back. "He means the world to me…And I will do anything to protect him." He declared. "And what about you, Itachi? Without me in the way, you are now eligible to become Konoha's next king. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"What I've always wanted was your happiness…I love you Sasuke…" Itachi turned around and began to walk away. He made a signal, and had a group of people stand side by side with the Uchiha while both looked at the forest, ready to battle. "I'll hold them down as long as I can." This was unbelievable…Itachi was helping Sasuke.

Both boys continued running. Sasuke didn't say anything. They had finally reached their destination where they had managed to stay at an inn.

Naruto looked out the window, he could feel a tear roll down his eye…all of those sacrifices were for him…and here he was thinking no one loved him.

He could feel two hands wrap around him from behind. Sasuke's head leaned on his.

"Itachi is right…why? Why me?" He had been meaning to ask that.

"Because…I love you…" He whispered.

The door slammed open. The king had appeared. His army surrounded the room.

"Father! What are you doing here?" He wasn't supposed to set foot in this land, the sand hated the leaf.

"Didn't you know? I rule the sand."

"What happened to Gaara?" Sasuke couldn't understand why the king of the sand would let the king of Konoha and his army, enter. Wasn't that considered an invasion?

"Dead." The king smirked. "I am so disappointed in you Sasuke…You have so much potential…I'll make you a deal, hand over the fox and you can still be king."

"Never, where is Itachi?"

"Dead."

Naruto couldn't understand why a father would kill his own son.

"So, now that you know I have no problem killing my own children, wont you come back home and return this monster?"

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto and covered him with his hands. "I'd rather die."

The king had pulled out his sword and slashed the raven.

"Saasuuke!!!"

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Sasuke!" The raven had seen every gesture the fox had done and every word he had said. "Saasuukee!!!" He began to cry. That was Sasuke's cue.

"Wake up Naruto." He shook him. "Wake up, it was only a dream." Naruto's eyes snapped open. This surprised the raven. He wondered if the fox was going to kick him out.

"Sa-Sasuke?" He hiccupped.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Naruto's eyes were red and puffy.

"You're alive?" Sasuke slowly nodded.

"Am I that easy to get rid of?" He smiled.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hugged him. "Promise you'll never leave me." Sasuke could feel Naruto's body shaking. The fox was still crying. Had the dream affected him that much?

"I promise…" He didn't know what else to say. These words made him happy. Even if the fox tried his best to drive him away, the raven knew he would never leave. "I'll never leave you…" Those words gave Naruto enough assurance to gently go back to sleep. Sasuke could feel the fox's body relaxing as he hugged him.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"YOU BASTARD!!!"

Sasuke was woken by the hard wooden floor. It felt as if someone had beaten him with a bat. This caused the raven to get up instantly.

"What are you doing?!" He couldn't understand why Naruto had pushed him out of bed.

"That's my line! What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" Naruto was furious. Sasuke realized that the last time he had seen the fox in his five senses was during lunch time. It seemed Naruto had no idea what had happened after fainting in the nurse's office. But waking up in his apartment, which has never had visitors, and seeing this guy in HIS BED! Embracing him!!! Was just too much. "What the hell did you do to me? You pervert!"

"You've had a fever since yesterday. I brought you home and took care of you."

"So it gave you an excuse to use my body?!" The blond was furious. How dare he find that as payment for what the raven had done?

"Don't be stupid! I was only in your bed because you didn't have an extra pillow and blanket."

"Then why didn't you just go home? Asshole!" Naruto had gotten out of his bed and was ready to take on the Uchiha.

"Because you're dumbass kept throwing up and I couldn't risk the possibility of you drowning in your own vomit!

"What am I five?" This was more than enough. The bastard was insulting him in his own apartment!

"It's your own fault for getting sick. What's wrong with you? Taking food from Sakura."

"Sakura has NOTHING to do with this." Naruto had gotten on the Uchiha and both struggled on the ground wrestling each other. Naruto tried his best to chock Sasuke, but Sasuke had managed to pin him to the floor while holding his wrists over his head.

"She tried to poison you with detergents!" He tried his best to reason with the kyuubi, but it was meaningless.

"I don't believe you!" Sasuke was pushed to the floor. Despite being sick, the Dobe still had strength. "Sakura would never do something like that…I must have been allergic to something…"Naruto's eyes began to water. "Sakura loves me…She told me so."

"She lied to you." Sasuke stopped struggling. The Uchiha looked up. He could feel the tears that fell.

"You're lying! She's an angel! You just want her for yourself!" Naruto couldn't stop the flow of tears that insisted Sasuke was right. He wouldn't accept it. "Sakura loves me…only me…" Sasuke managed to find Naruto's strength weakening and seized the chance to pin him down.

"Naruto…" He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to comfort the fox. "You should get some rest…"

Naruto refused to look at the Uchiha and instead turned to the side. Sasuke was the last person he currently wanted to see. "Get out…"

Sasuke didn't want to leave and in desperation he uttered, "If I do, you will lose your job."

Naruto sadly smiled while he looked away."Then I guess I better start looking for another job…" Sasuke had lost. He did not own the fox and could not help him, no matter how much he wanted to.

The Uchiha then got up and grabbed his things. "Fine." He then closed the door behind him.

After a while Naruto, who was still on the floor, could not muster up the strength to get back up. "Shit." He mumbled. "I must have used the last of my strength holding down that asshole…I guess I'm no different from him…Kicking him out after helping me…"He tried his best to get up. "Damn…I guess I'll be here for a while…"

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It had been two hours since Sasuke had left. Naruto remained on the floor.

"Dammit…" He whispered. I didn't realize my body was so weak." He began to cough. He heard the door open. "What the-" Sasuke had picked him up from the ground and laid him in bed.

"Bastard! I told you to leave."

"You'll get worst if you stay on the cold floor." Sasuke covered his body with warm blankets.

"Wait…were you outside this whole time?"

"I know I said I would leave, but I can't just leave you like this." Sasuke's eyes pleaded.

"Argh! Fine…I guess I should be thankful..." Naruto looked away.

"Good, because its time for your medicine."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, and school knows your sick, and they think I'm in Madrid. So you'll be under my watch for a week." Sasuke's personality had changed. What was he up to?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Yay! Well what is this change of Heart Sasuke? Anyway, we'll see what the next chapter brings. Thanks for reading and dont forget to port a review because thats what keeps me going!


	11. That Damn Blue Pill

Hey I know I've been gone for a while and I just want to say that I have had the WORST case of writers block in the world! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the following chapter which is still not done. I will have part two come out in a couple of days and it will be…^_^

Anyway, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT and I hope you LIKE IT!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

DAY 1 was delirious for the blond and frustrating for the brunet. (Ch.09)

Day 2 was shocking for the fox and painful for the Uchiha. After Naruto took his medicine they kept conversations to a minimum mainly because of his health. Sasuke was surprisingly gentle. Both boys kept their distance with the exception of Sasuke's annoying but required checkups.

Day 3

It took both boys will power to get used to each other's company in bed. It was frustrating because while Naruto insisted on having Sasuke bring his own sheets, Sasuke refused claiming he didn't want to leave Naruto alone. It wasn't like he could ask his relatives to bring him any either, they though he was in Madrid.

That evening Sasuke cooked. He was not a chef nor passionate about food but part of his nursing job required nutrition_. Earlier he and Naruto had gone to the supermarket down the block for vegetables. Naruto owned nothing but boxes of ramen, hot pockets and other forms of preserved packages, Sasuke assured would do little to no affect on improving the kyuubi's health._

_Naruto pressured Sasuke to buy his own bed sheets now that they were out, but the Uchiha claimed going too far was risky. _

Naruto sat on the couch, taking a break from long hours Grand theft Auto. _'I have to watch my back with this bastard around.'_ He observed the Uchiha casually peel potatoes. He wondered how he knew so much about cooking and cleaning, didn't the spoiled jerk have his own cooks and maids? Then again Sasuke held a perfect GPA, it wouldn't be surprising to know he was acing home economics.

His perfection pissed him off, and not wanting to think about their differences any longer, Naruto switched his attention out the window. He wondered what Sakura was doing. Kiba was probably worried. He looked at the forgotten cell phone lying in the corner of his living room, charging. He wanted to talk to his buddy, wanted to tell him he was okay, but he knew the hound would pressure him onto handing over his address. No one besides the school knew where he lived. He, once again, turned to Sasuke after realizing the Uchiha was an exception. This wasn't the first time he had been to his house (Ch.07). But as his boss it only made sense considering it was something work required.

Naruto wondered what was on Sasuke's mind while he cooked. He appeared at peace, almost happy. If Naruto could read auras, he was sure Sasuke's would be a calm aquatic green. The blond watched the brunette skillfully cut savoring greens; the book in front of him informed the plant would bring out the beef's natural flavor. His eyes were so focused, they seemed vacant. It was the first time he had ever witness the raven carry such a soft expression.

"Pictures last longer." Sasuke replied without taking his eyes off the meal he prepared.

Naruto slightly jumped and redirected the picture comment while he tried to defend himself from being accused of staring.

"I thought you said we were having ramen." Naruto changed the subject in an attempt to bring everything back to normal. He leaned down and turned on the game system.

"I said if you cooperate, but you didn't. Besides you need your vegetables." Earlier that day Naruto was on a pill strike. The morning pills made him dizzy but the side affect was minimum compared to the benefits that helped his body. Sasuke had to force them down by tricking the blond.

"Damn!" Naruto hated vegetables. If only scientists would "discover" that they weren't as great as they claimed to be. The Kyuubi pressed start and resumed his last mission. "Sasuke you suck." He reminded.

"Up yours." Sasuke indifferently responded. The words came out naturally. Naruto huffed a sigh of relief. Sasuke's response meant everything was back to normal.

"What are you making?"

"Steak and vegetables." Sasuke answered. He wasn't one to say 'Veggies.' "You're going to ruin your vision." He commented after seeing the fox sitting near the television.

"Like you care." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke stopped for a moment. He looked at the back of his head. "If I didn't care, I wouldn't be here." He whispered. It was a shame the sentenced never reached Naruto who was sure Sakura would have done a better job.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Did you wash your hands?" He asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow, what was he, his mother? The fox merely shook his head. "Go wash your hands, and while you're in there don't forget to take your night capsule." He instructed. Naruto's face softened. He went to the bathroom and washed his hands. He grabbed the big blue capsule and gulfed it down. His vision was beginning to get unfocused. His eyes became blurry as he realized the dark void his foster parents had left behind was beginning to get filled with warm feelings that crossed his chest and traveled down his stomach. He could feel wings fluttering inside. It felt good and before he knew it he was crying. He sniffed and covered his eyes. Massive tears streamed down. He didn't know much about the Uchiha but having him around was more than he could ever ask. A straight A student with a promising future. He only wanted the best for Sakura and Sasuke was the best. It was a sad realization.

Naruto sneezed. Moments later there was a loud knock on the door.

"Are you okay?" After an innocent sneeze Sasuke was punctually there. If he had to describe the brunette he would definitely go for watch dog. He seemed to have developed a 6th sense for the blond. Sasuke seemed like the family type. He cooked, cleaned, tutored and was economically stabled. It was no wonder the girls wanted him. There was no doubt in his mind he would be making Sasuke top priority if he was a woman, but he wasn't. He was second best. As long as Sasuke was around, he was always going to be second best.

Naruto waved him off. "I'm fine." Naruto's voice was strange. Sasuke could have sworn he was crying.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Maybe his body was in pain and he wasn't telling his keeper.

"I'm fine!" Naruto was annoyed. Why would someone so immaculate and perfect like Sasuke care? It was a nice night. 'He should be out, not wasting his time with me.' "Sasuke…" Naruto's voice was faint. "Do you have Sakura's number?"

"Why?" The Uchiha gritted his teeth. Her again? Knowing Naruto was thinking of her while with him infuriated him.

"Answer me." Naruto continued.

"What does it matter?" He tried to change the subject. "Look you've been here for a while now and dinner is getting cold." Why wouldn't he at least open the door?

"I just want to know if you have her number."

"For what, she's your girlfriend." The words that came out made a loop and pierced him right in the gut.

"I just want to know if you have it." Naruto continued. This was ridiculous but if it was going to get him to shut up, he would do it.

"I do." He answered. A married couple says 'I do.' A couple who promises to be together forever says 'I do,' the bastard could have said 'Yes,' or 'I have her number.' But instead he used the words he dreamt of using in front of the altar with Sakura. He clenched his fist. "Naruto?" Sasuke wondered why he had gotten so silent.

The blond slowly opened the door. He got out of the bathroom and refused to look at the most perfect man in the world.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke grabbed his shoulders.

"Don't touch me…" Naruto mumbled. "I'm not hungry…" His voice was so different. It was distant and cold. It was as if life had been sucked out of him. Sasuke preferred any other tone, even his angry tone would have been fine. He resembled a ghost that had nothing to live for but couldn't move on.

Naruto slammed the door to his room. Sasuke looked at his plate and knew he had to eat something.

The fox never needed a lock since he didn't plan on ever having any visitors, but he regretted that decision as soon as Sasuke lightly opened the door and sat on the fox's bed.

"Get out." The blond looked away. Sasuke was the last person he wanted to see.

"Not until you eat." The Uchiha was dead serious. Naruto rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. His hands were crossed since Sasuke was running everything else in his life he knew the same method applied to his feeding system.

"You're not a little kid, Naruto." Sasuke looked at him.

"Compare to you I am." It must have been the medicine that was making him emotional. The doctor had warned Sasuke of its side effects. He hadn't noticed until now.

The blue capsule was a hormonal pill that altered his body in order to fight the chemicals. Sasuke knew Naruto was going to forget this tomorrow; capsule also caused amnesia. The side effects lasted 8 hours which is why it was recommended to be taken late at night.

Sasuke decided not to fight the Kyuubi but with every cooaporation, it only seemed to be making it worst.

"You're so perfect…If I were a woman, I would…" Naruto couldn't bring himself to say it so instead he said "Let's just go to sleep."

The next day, the memory was carried by Sasuke who knew Naruto had forgotten the night before.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A few days later…

"Hey Sasuke have you seen my other sock?" Naruto held the orange sock he had found at a garage sale a few years back. They were the socks he used at home during winter. That afternoon the Uchiha had done laundry while the other played video games.

The only thing that was saving the fox from a trip down nag-ville was a note the doctor had pointed out; the fox's stomach was sensitive. The raven had witness the dobe hurl at random throughout the day. His stomach was still in the process of extracting poison. Once, he angered the Kyuubi so much the fox began to throw up all he had consumed; a traumatizing experience neither wanted to relive.

Sasuke had to call the doctor once the purging vomit began to turn green with tints of blue. The medicinal expert explained the green was due to the lack of food within his stomach and the ominous blue was the pill the fox had taken earlier. As ineffective as it was outside the body, taking a 2nd dosage was dangerous considering a lot of it remained inside. It was a strong pill.

Unfortunately it had caused Sasuke a lot of trouble, especially since it made Naruto emotional. Strong emotions that varied depending on the last thing in his mind; sometimes he cried, sometimes he violently screamed, much like the day he and Sasuke had argued, but Sasuke didn't mind the crying or screaming as much as he did seduction.

(Based on Chapter 9: A heated Fever)As the Uchiha learned the hard way during their first night, the night that had forced the raven to referee a match between his hormones and proud ethics. Of course, being an Uchiha; one never gave in to tempting emotions. Still, he couldn't help but feel the nagging guilt assured that if the willing blond on top had not fallen asleep, his ethics would have been long forgotten.

"Its drying, I had to wash it twice in order to get that annoying stain off." Sasuke informed Naruto on the whereabouts of his missing sock. He used the kitchen's counter to support his laptop while emailing Obito next week's schedule.

The raven could feel breathing behind him. "What are you doing?" He asked, refusing to turn back. There had been a lot of accidental events where the boys had bumped lips, fell and landed on each other and touched un-mentionables throughout their time together, not to mention Sasuke's weird morning pill technique. It was like possessing magnets that irresistibly attracted. He decided to avoid all of that by speaking in place.

"What are you doing?" Naruto could smell the natural perfume Sasuke's body extracted. He had the sudden urge to hug him from behind and lick the back of his ear. But he bit his lip and firmly held on to the top of Sasuke's chair; holding back.

"Paychecks." Sasuke tried his best to mimic his usual tone. Normally the Uchiha would close his laptop and say "mind your own business," or "Its classified," but his mind was blank. He didn't know what else to say. Sasuke wondered what was happening to the atmosphere. The sweet smell causing his member to react had to be something else, It sure as hell wasn't Naruto's pheromones.

There was a pause. Sasuke stopped typing and Naruto clutched on to the back of his seat. They tried their best to breathe soundly but the sonic step only made it louder. They were clueless about what was on the other's mind, unaware of the common thought that came with a free rollercoaster ride, an emotional swing that began in their chests and made its way down south.

'Haa,' Naruto pressed his lips together in attempts to keep a sound from escaping. Sasuke unconsciously tucked in his lower lip and scraped it as he pulled it out. If tension had a taste it would be orgasmic.

A few minutes had passed and neither said a word.

Sasuke's screen fell asleep clearly reflecting the situation. Naruto saw Sasuke and Sasuke saw Naruto. While the brunette thought about pouncing his employee, Naruto's hand began to move on its own. The plan was to spin the raven back, bend down and kiss him when-

"You've got mail!" Came the annoying voice that alerted the Uchiha, as the screen popped up. Naruto's hand pulled back instantly.

The moment was gone.

After that neither said a word and both carried on as if such an instance never occurred.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

They had been living together for a little less than a week now and thanks to the other's presence both had been deprived of personal needs involving masturbation. They could've taken care of it the bathroom, but while the fox was too embarrassed, the Raven was too distracted; he didn't want anything happening to the blond while "messing around."

Without a doubt both bathed together. It was uncomfortable and neither ever said a word. Despite showering during gym; a mandatory class which forced students to bathe in groups based on gender, bathing exclusively felt weird, thanks to the tension that had presented itself the previous afternoon.

There was also the time when Sasuke had accidentally dropped the scrub while washing the kyuubi's back. Naruto couldn't keep himself from vividly remembering the trickling sensation crawling down his lower abdomen as the other's finger lightly brushed down his spine. It took all his might to keep a moan from escaping. Thank god both bathed in shorts.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

In the beginning the fox's fever imprisoned him to the presence of the Uchiha. Although recently, he had been getting better and did not need Sasuke breathing down his neck 24/7, his care taker refused solitary requests. Naruto had never been subjected to house arrest yet he couldn't help but feel it was essentially what his boss was doing.

Naruto and Sasuke slept in the same bed, ate the same food, and due to the Uchiha's firm routine, did homework daily. The Kyuubi couldn't complain; it was like having an older brother. The fox kept catching himself stare at the Raven during math explanations; unfortunately the raven noticed.

"If you spent more time looking at your paper, this wouldn't be a problem." Sasuke smirked. Whether it was a common cold or a terminal disease, Sasuke was still Sasuke.

"I was just noticing how stupid you sound." Naruto lied. The blond looked away. Why did he always get caught? Aside from being the sharpest asshole in school, Sasuke had a knack for catching Naruto stare. It was annoying. He wasn't trying to send out the wrong message; it was common for an individual to keep an eye on his enemy.

"I'm just making sure you understand since stupidity happens to be your native tongue." Sasuke countered. As his sworn enemy, Sasuke knew how to rile up the fox. Consequently they began to bicker.

"Bastard…" Naruto muttered after Sasuke redirect their attention back to school a few minutes later. He enjoyed arguing more than math. He wanted to know where it would have led. It had been a while since he had physically fought; his body was itching for action.

The boys sat in Naruto's kitchen. The fox's budget was unable to cover a desk so they had to improvise and use the dining table instead.

"When are you leaving?" Naruto inquired. Sasuke stopped skimming through the book and looked at the face that read; 'Well?' The Uchiha studied his features. As if on cue, the fox began to cough.

"As soon as you get better." Sasuke murmured. To Naruto it felt like one of those 'As long as it'll get you to shut up' answers.

Naruto carried bags due to the various times he threw up throughout the day. The boy hurled randomly. Watching him miserably purge was unbearable even for the guy who claimed to dislike him. "What if I never get better?" He pressed on with a question that had caught his keeper off guard.

"Then I guess I'll be stuck with you forever." Sasuke's answer was straightforward and somewhat gentle. An answer that had skipped the cold, hard coatings the Uchiha usually used to cover such tender words. If Naruto needed care he would do it regardless of disapproval.

"Gay." Naruto remarked dully before crossing his arms over the table and resting his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head. Only Naruto knew how to destroy a perfect moment.

"If you have time to ask stupid questions, you have time to do your work." He used his elbow to jab Naruto's. "And if you need to sleep do it in your room, you're going to catch a cold out here."

"God, your such a nag." Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned. He saw the sun go down from his window." Can we continue tomorrow?" He sat up and stretched.

"Fine." The Uchiha knew he would only be wasting his breath if he tried to make the Kyuubi understand while his subordinate paid less than 50% of his attention. "But we're starting first thing in the morning." Sasuke consequently answered.

"Aw man!" He groaned.

After taking the night pill, Sasuke had to suffer throughout the fox's complaints on homework. Why did it have to be the last thing in his mind?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

And sure enough; the next day the boys were back in the kitchen finishing the rest of the assignment. Damn Asuma Sensei for a month's worth of hell. The first day under Sasuke's supervision required doing a week's worth of math. In fact, every day was spent on a week's worth. It was head splitting.

"Fuck." Naruto rubbed his left temple.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke sighed after being stopped for the third time.

"My head hurts." The fox muttered. He gave the Uchiha an 'I'm going to kill you' look.

"Good, it means you're thinking." Sasuke responded. Naruto hated his witty comments.

The bastard continued to explain why. "Some of your neurons are connecting. It just means you're learning."

"But does it have to be this painful?" The blond wondered as he looked at Sasuke, not realizing their eyes were connecting, a move he usually avoided.

"Most things worth keeping usually are." Sasuke's voice became husky. The light hum in the air seemed a bit suffocated. Maybe it was the magnetic circuits that kept their eyes mesmerized. The day was probably getting hotter, despite the weather man's predictions. Or something else...

Sasuke's hand covered Naruto's. It comforted him to the point where part of his headache eased. Their eyelids felt heavy and both gave into the magnetic pull that brought their heads closer, thinning the space in between. Sasuke's face was inches away and Naruto could feel his warm breath gently huffing in front of him. There was a knot in his throat that was hard to swallow.

The boys were feeling too many things at once; their fluttering stomachs, aching throats, heaving chests and spinning heads, to name a few. There was just too much to take into account. Each sensation overpowered the next and yet every emotion found balance as it began to form a rhythm both shared. Their lips brushed delicately. The couple could taste the delicious nectar they had been craving thanks to depravation.

"Ohm..." Were the moans that found their way out of Naruto's hungry mouth. Sasuke greedily devoured the blonde. He could feel shivers crawling down his chest. Naruto pulled Sasuke's collar while the other pulled his neck and both began to hungrily indulge in a feast of homo erotic pleasure regarding pink lips and moist tongues. Sasuke, who was sitting next to Naruto, pulled the other's hand, the mood seemed to have caused both to think alike since the blond impulsively did exactly what the brunette wanted him to do. Naruto straddled Sasuke and both began to devour each other's necks. The friction between their legs seemed to be cutting their breath short; with every rub a quick "ha" could be heard.

RING!!!

The boys jumped and bumped heads. Couldn't the fox have gotten a smoother ring tone? Even then the reaction would have been the same. Naruto bolted off of the Uchiha's lap and ran to the phone, internally thanking such bad timing.

"Hey Kiba!" Kiba, like Obito, seemed to have had a knack for interrupting. Sometimes it was great and sometimes it wasn't but Naruto was thankful for having the hound help him dodge an awkward situation. This was one of those moments, like many others, that would probably never be spoken of.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's homework and silently cursed. He knew he had to show the boy how to finish the rest of the equations. Naruto was on the phone with Kiba, laughing, missing, enjoying; every emotion between friends the Raven had never experienced. Watching the fox interact, disturbed his keeper. He knew the blond would never interact with him in the same tone. After the sad realization Sasuke decided to redirect his attention on the book he had borrowed from his uncle instead of hearing the other connect with his "best bud."

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The rest of the day consisted of Sasuke reading and Naruto playing video games. Games engulfed one into the television screen while books sucked a person in with words. Their avoiding tactic was perfect. Sasuke looked up at the clock and noticed Naruto get nervous; lunch was right around the corner.

The Uchiha got up and began to prepare their next meal; dreading the awkward silence that was sure to follow.

Sasuke made Sandwiches. Naruto muttered a quick thanks before taking a plate to the living room where he resumed his game. Sasuke normally scolded him about this, but was grateful for the opportunity to eat alone.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"She said what?" Naruto was on the phone with Kiba during dinner. He had made a cup of noodles, ignoring the curry Sasuke had prepared.

Despite growing up with cooks cooking and maids cleaning, Sasuke had gotten used to working at the Café and one thing was true; certain habits were hard break. As a barista, one was able to do a lot in under a minute. Time was precious for the espresso workers constantly working against the clock. It was vital to avoid mistakes and being the anal barista that he was, Sasuke did not believe in wasting food. Needless to say the raven snapped.

"But she knows I-"Naruto was cut off after having the phone snatched from his ear. "Hey!" Sasuke snapped it shut. "I was using that!"

"You'll never get better if you keep eating this crap." He took the soup from his hand and threw it out. "I made you curry." He handed him the plate.

"I don't want curry." Naruto fumed.

"No, you just don't want to see me." Sasuke countered.

"No I don't, now that we got that out of the way can I have my phone back?" Naruto's eyes shot daggers, if he could be anywhere in the world, he would probably be on top of a volcano watching Sasuke fall into lava… No… he quickly regretted the thought, he wasn't the type to seek morbid revenge.

"You'll get this back after dinner." Sasuke's rules were absolute.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasuke wondered if the fox's stomach was getting better since he didn't throw up after being lectured.

"Drink your pill and go straight to bed. I have to finish the last load." Sasuke handed Naruto the blue capsule before heading downstairs. The blond watched the raven carry a basket of dirty shirts.

Naruto eyed the pill that had been bothering the Uchiha. To the blond, it seemed to be harmless. He was unaware of the emotional scenes he caused.

He remembered hearing the raven complain about the fox's behavior to the doctor over the phone.

But where would the capsule lead if he took it while remembering their heated kiss?

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasuke walked in, leaned his forehead against the wall after closing the door and reflected. Laundry was supposed to be about avoiding Naruto; so why was he still thinking about the stupid kiss? He rarely gave up on anything, and what annoyed him the most was that he had to give up memorizing his uncle's book for the night. Why did the blond have such an effect on him? It didn't make sense.

"Even when you're not around, you're a bother." He sighed in frustration.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I promise you will like what happens next!

Please excuse the errors, I was just so excited to take it out I didn't even fully finish, part two coming up!

Don't forget to comment, because I love it when you do!

^_^


	12. First Encounter, from Sasuke's POV

Hey guys!

Vernajast is editing all of my chapters, and re-editing all of my previous chapters. She will be posting the edited versions of those at the end of the week-not including the new chapters, which she's beta-reading as I write them. Her stories are amazing so be sure to check her out! Warning: Some of her stuff is a bit angsty so please check the author's notes at the beginning of each story before diving in!

As for me: I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated in SO LONG! Please refer to my main page about the details but now I'm back and lets get this show on the road!

* * *

**Bay Cafe, Chapter 12  
****By Yaoi415**

After Sasuke left, Naruto looked at the pill he had given him. There were a lot of problems revolving around the tiny blue product between his fingertips. He wondered why it scared Sasuke so much.

"Isn't there another way?" Naruto remembered overhearing Sasuke ask when he was speaking to the doctor outside his room. "It's just bothersome when he's in certain moods..." He had sounded upset.

"That's just how some people deal with the side effects. It can't be helped. Mr. Uzumaki's body can't handle a stronger dosage, but anything lighter might not work at all. I suggest you just ride it out."

'_What was up with his reaction?' _Naruto eyed it suspiciously. _'Hmm...'_

* * *

Sasuke couldn't concentrate, so he put his book down for what seemed like the fifth time.

The laundry mat was empty, but any place would be at eleven p.m.

He looked down at the black book he held and wondered if it was worth trying one last time, then deciding it wasn't, he set it down on the folding table in front of the dryers. He was waiting for the final load of clothes to dry. The transparent window in the door allowed him to see the spinning dance inside the dryer, mesmerizing him back into the memory that kept destroying his focus.

Earlier that day, he and Naruto had finally reached the point where they couldn't stand it anymore, and the tension had gotten to them both. They had spontaneously made-out, only to be interrupted by a phone call from dog boy…

Sasuke couldn't get Naruto's taste out of his mouth. He had tasted a lot like… _'Like what I imagined he could have tasted like._' The sudden thought came crashing into the protective windshield of his mind, front and center and undeniable. There was something about the blond-beyond his being loud, obnoxious, idiotic, and clumsy-that pissed Sasuke off more than any of those traits, and it was the very thing that frustrated him the most: Uzumaki Naruto made him feel..._human_. He hardened his cock with crazy desire, alerted his senses with a dangerous rush, and made Sasuke accept challenges that would otherwise be too childish and idiotic. Uzumaki Naruto was competitive adrenaline; he was the one who sparked color back into the peaceful gray Sasuke had worked so hard to create.

The fantasy he had had, even before meeting the idiot face-to-face, should have been enough warning before falling into the berserk twisted winds of the hurricane that was Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes at the disgusting display of trust between the head of his family and his older brother._

_Itachi, who had been in the mental hospital for frenetic hostility, had faked his sanity and was now back home and on favored terms with their father. And even though Itachi was the reason Sasuke had been unfairly temporarily exiled from the Uchiha premises, the youngest son was still being given the cold shoulder._

_The reason Sasuke had left home—or more accurately, was forced into a militaristic disciplinary school—was not a light topic, and it was something he refused to focus on since his return home. Memories pushed Sasuke's heavy dependence on distractions; he required things to keep his mind occupied so he wouldn't think too much. The boy read and trained a lot. His personal creed was that he wasn't focusing hard enough if his mind was able drift while he was learning a new skill or information. If it did, he would just push himself to learn harder until it was all that he could think about._

_By choice, Sasuke didn't have any friends, but he believed that connections and acquaintances were a necessary evil; thus, he had condescended to speak to Suigetsu, whom he had met in the facility, and he allowed him to become a kind of acquaintance._

_The ugly boy had been raised under harsh conditions where he was mostly used as a lab rat for various experiments. At six, he was sent to a mental institution after he and his fellow experiments had burned down the lab. At age twelve, he was transferred to Sasuke's correctional facility._

_When they met, Suigetsu told Sasuke that he looked a lot like Itachi, one of the mental patients he had known. After learning that the two were related, Suigetsu had become the only person Sasuke could talk to about his brother._

_After both Sasuke and Suigetsu were released, the boys often arranged to meet and… "alleviate" Sasuke's "stress." Suigetsu was an outlet for all of the things Sasuke couldn't block out._

_One night, they had decided to take care of things in an alley beside an abandoned building. They usually did this in Sasuke's room, but his mother was beginning to ask subtle questions about his sexuality—not that she would ever ask in front of his father and risk getting him sent back to the correctional facility._

"_Let me guess, Itachi?" Suigetsu was on his knees, teasing the Uchiha as he unzipped his pants. _

"_You talk too much." Sasuke tugged Suigetsu's hair and busied the boy's mouth so he wouldn't speak. _

_While falling into the routine of being serviced, Sasuke felt a pair of eyes on him. There was a boy standing at the end of the alley, in perfect view. His hair was blond and unkempt; Sasuke could tell he was messy just by his appearance. His tan skin, even in the dim lighting, made it obvious that the boy went out a lot. His lips were….intriguing—it was like Sasuke could feel the best blow job in the world just by staring at them. But his eyes…his eyes were what took Sasuke's breath away__—_those deep, deep blue eyes.

_Sasuke had never seen such a… He couldn't describe it. He didn't know if he liked the guy or not. There was something about him that…_

_The Uchiha raised his hand and showed a very unwelcoming middle finger. He slid his tongue up and down, moistening the tip and dragging it to its base. The result was intended to make the boy run away, which worked, but when Sasuke looked down, he saw blond hair gripped beneath his fingers._

_A few moments later, he pulled Suigetsu's hair to make him stop. Something felt…_

_He felt disgusted. "Stop," he instructed sharply._

"_But I was just getting warmed up!" Suigetsu complained._

"_Get away from me. You disgust me, and your routine is beginning to bore me." Sasuke was done for the night._

_Later, at home, he rolled around in bed, unable to forget the blond boy. He turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to relax. If he tried hard enough, maybe he could fall asleep, but…who was that boy? Would he see him again? And why the fuck did he care? All he wanted to do was forget him and go to sleep. Life had taught Sasuke that no one able to bring out so much interest and emotion was worth getting close to. Feelings were dangerous._

_After a while, Sasuke could feel his eyelids getting heavy. Reality began to morph and change around him, and a body slowly formed on top of him. The muddy grays that covered it began to pick up light brown and peach as it turned more and more human. The sensors in his brain that were supposed to be telling him that this was not logically possible were turned off, and before he knew it, he was fully asleep._

_Definition coming into focus on the body above him showed the Uchiha that it was the boy from earlier. His body was toned with a flushed face. His legs tightened around Sasuke's waist. His palms pressed into the Uchiha's chest, and he pushed himself up. The boy flashed a pearly white grin, enchanting the Uchiha with his charismatic smile._

"_Who are you?" Sasuke asked. He began to huff, and his voice was starting to get husky. His body burned with crazy desire. His head was spinning. The room seemed to be turning around him, not that Sasuke could see it. All that he could see was the boy's face above him, turning his world upside down like the violent spinning of a hurricane._

"_Who cares…" the boy murmured into his ear. His mouth sucked and nibbled it. He grabbed Sasuke's wrists, pressing them onto the bed over his head. Everything felt real…very, very real. "Oh…Sasuke…!" He rocked his hips._

_Sasuke was sucked into his strong winds. Everything seemed to rush downward at ninety miles an hour. Before he was fully engulfed and trapped in the eye of the storm, he grabbed onto what little control he had and managed to push out a few words: "What's...your...name?" He wanted to know everything, absolutely everything. It was against his personal creed, but the young Uchiha heir couldn't help his burning need._

"_Just fuck me." The boy leaned down and sucked his lips, biting and pulling them, along with every shred of Sasuke's self-control, dragging it out of the Uchiha's senses. It would be an understatement to describe it as the best kiss he had ever had…_

"_But your name…" Sasuke felt something more than just the heat of his body. The desire to know more about him pushed him to keep asking. Who was he? Was this real? And would he ever see him again?_

"_Forget it. Just focus on this!" He tightened his inner thighs, and Sasuke could feel his cock twitching. "God…I fucking want you…fuck me…Sasuke!"_

_Sweat, cum, fluids, heartbeats, breaths, gasps, and huffs swirled inside his head. When he awoke in the dark, it was to the sound of his own moans and the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced._

_A couple of days later, he had walked into the café to find the boy from his fantasy standing right behind the cash register._

_Throughout work and school, the blond boy wore the same stupid smile__—_the smile that forced Sasuke to remember that ridiculous, amazing night.

Returning to the reality of the laundry mat, Sasuke couldn't understand why something as innocent as a few kisses had shaken him up so much. He had done worse to Naruto in the past.

Deprivation was probably getting to him. He pulled out his phone, but put it back in his pocket. Suigetsu was easy to reach, but he didn't want anyone knowing that he was staying with Naruto. If he was a doctor, his personal specialist wouldn't have to be in on it either.

And now, there was a bigger problem: how was he going to sleep in the same bed as Naruto tonight? He could risk catching a cold and sleep on the couch, or...

_'Ngh!' Huff. 'Sasu...ke..._'

Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand. He could feel a faint blush burn his cheeks at the mere thought of what could happen if they shared Naruto's small bed.

"If I borrow some of the usuratonkachi's sweats, I should be good for the couch tonight." He looked at the shirt he was folding and smelled it. "...fuck..." Just knowing Naruto wore it was enough to...

The buzzer on the dryer went off, and Sasuke bit down on the urge to explore those thoughts, instead moving to get the laundry and fold it.

He carried the basket full of clothes to the elevator and pushed the call button. While he waited, trying to put his mind as far away from the disturbing memory as possible, Sasuke scanned over the apartment building's obvious imperfections. Paint peeled where it had been carelessly scraped off of the mistreated walls of the building that was probably older than his father. There were the tagged scribbles of delinquents trying to claim ownership of something they could never afford, smears of dirt, and traces of…err…blood. Rats screeched in the dark corners, and roaming roaches would occasionally catch his eye. He had seen them from time to time hanging out behind the dumpster or dashing across the fox's kitchen floor. This week marked his first time staying in a low class building. The smell irritated his nostrils.

_Ding! _The elevator finally arrived, and the doors creaked open. Sasuke wondered if the even worse stench from inside would affect the fox's fresh-scented shirts, and decided that he would prefer to take the stairs rather than having to smell it all of the time. The Uchiha had never had a problem with excessive workouts, so taking seven flights of stairs while carrying thirty pounds of laundry was nothing.

As he climbed stairs, he thought. It was easy to see why living with someone he had been fantasizing about since their first encounter was difficult—especially if, while medicated, the boy somehow became even more seductive and daring.

"It's fine...It's okay..." Sasuke reassured himself that Naruto was just going to be asleep when he got to the apartment, and tomorrow would be a new day. The raven gritted his teeth as soon as he realized he had been talking out loud to himself again. It was a trait he had gotten from Itachi, a creepy one that he never wished to inherit. Sasuke had often heard his older brother reasoning with himself out loud about situations that were bothering him.

He put the laundry basket down outside the door, then reached for the door handle, but he could feel his hand shaking. A hint of excitement spontaneously rushed over him, and he closed his eyes and breathed, trying to identify it. The butterflies fluttering in his stomach made him feel...

He opened the door quickly, gambling his chances. The flips and flutters could be good or bad, but he wanted to get it over with, in case it was bad.

As a natural pessimist, he expected and prepared for the worst in every situation. His psychology had developed as a defense mechanism, and it made it almost impossible for him to have friends. He trusted no one. _'It's not your enemies you have to watch out for...because as cautious as you may be around them, a friend can strike you in the back as soon as you take your eyes off of them.'_ His brother's words rang irritably true.

Finding no one in the living room, he had an extra moment to think about this. Neji, Shino, and Gaara weren't friends; they were just acquaintances whose company was calculated to be mutually beneficial to each of them. It was a compromise. Sasuke kept Gaara from being too lonely, and Gaara kept annoying stalkers away. Neji's presence helped maintain the alliance between the Uchihas and the Hyuugas, and Shino was a way to maintain insight into Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru's circle, as he was the only one who had grown up with the notorious gang. None of them were trusted enough to take a bullet for, but they were each intelligent enough to form alliances with.

He passed through the slender hallway where Naruto had hung obnoxious posters about music "artists," ninjas, and photographs of his friends and elaborate pranks tagged with "WF and BK" or "Konoha Ninjas." They were a group that the Uchiha had heard of occasionally. His uncle had mentioned that the police had been trying to track down the pranksters who went by that very name.

Sasuke, who had been thinking a lot about friendship, observed the pictures in silence. There was one with Naruto and Kiba_—_Kiba was wide eyed and had fifty fries stuffed into his mouth while Naruto was holding a bottle of ketchup, a stream of red liquid frozen in mid-air, flying toward the fries. It was a moment of real life joking around captured perfectly in a photo. There was another in which Naruto stood behind a sitting Chouji, pinching his cheeks as the bigger boy grinned. Shikamaru could be seen off to the side rolling his eyes. And another photo was of Kiba working as a DJ in a dim room, and Naruto and Chouji were pulling exaggerated "can you believe this guy?" poses while pointing at Shikamaru, who was asleep on a chair in front of a nightclub speaker.

There were many more, and each proved to the Uchiha that he and Naruto were complete opposites.

As he passed the kitchen and headed towards the bedroom, he stepped lightly, constantly glaring. When he reached Naruto's room, he could see the idiot cocooned inside his blankets. The Uchiha opened the blonde's closet and placed the laundry basket he had been carrying inside. He huffed an annoyed sigh, and then quietly began getting ready for bed.

* * *

**Author's note:** Oh, Sasuke...

By the way, I already posted the next chapter!


	13. The Gutsy Ninja

Story by Yaoi415

Edited by VernaJast

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and Sasuke belong to Kishimoto and each other!

Thanks for the awesome support, you guys are AMAZING!

* * *

**Bay Cafe, Chapter 13  
****By Yaoi415**

"Dude, first day back, and what do I see? A sleepy beast drooling all over the freaking table." Naruto back-smacked Kiba. He had found the hound sleeping in the unlit classroom of their second period class. The teacher, who was supposed to have been there first period, never showed up.

Kiba was late that Friday morning. His mom had needed to make an emergency trip to the vet for Akamaru, the puppy they had gotten the week Naruto was absent. Apparently, the poor dog had begun throwing up after Kiba had spent all night taking care of its shivers. The boy was forced to go to school since his mother wasn't going to allow him to pass up a test. Besides, she was sure the pooch would be fine. Thus, Kiba had been forced to take the bus.

Ten minutes after the bell rang, he had refused to waltz into Kurenai-sensei's class late just to get another trip to detention. Instead, he went straight to Kakashi's classroom for a well-deserved nap.

He eyed the fox, dumbfounded. His eyes needed adjusting as he tried really hard to see what he was focusing on. He recognized that stupid grin; it was one he hadn't seen in damn near a week. His best friend was finally back!

"Oi!" Kiba jumped up and hugged Naruto in what they considered to be a "man hug"-a hug that consisted of fierce back patting. They followed it up with a strategic knuckle touch. Fists bumped, fingers wiggled and parted, followed by a high five. It was their own secret handshake. The only other two that knew it were Chouji and Shikamaru.

The first time they tried to get him to join in, Shikamaru had refused. "Ugh, I just don't get why it has to be so complicated with so much movement...so bothersome," he had said.

"But how will we know that it's you and not someone who's trying to get to us by PRETENDING to be you?" the blond idiot had asked, quickly followed by, "Those conspire-ers!" courtesy of Kiba.

Shikamaru had stared with a raised eyebrow and muttered, "You two...are fucking retarded..." He had sighed with his usual _'Why do I even bother?'_ sigh. "There is only one of me, you know what I look like, and unless someone can completely, _'magically' _steal my identity, it's not likely to happen."

"True, that or when one of us gets hammered," Naruto had laughed.

Kiba had added, "But since we drink as one, we'll both be too shit-faced to remember what you look like, Nara, so quit being lazy and represent, foo'!"

"Argh!" Shikamaru's _'I'm surrounded by idiots' _ritual headache had returned for the fifth time that day. The boys had managed to force him to learn the secret handshake by repeatedly asking, "Are you the real Shika?" until he finally gave in.

The secret greeting was always a big _'Missed ya! How the hell have you been?'_

"So, tell me what happened? Why'd you hang up on me yesterday? What's up with that?" Kiba asked.

Naruto had forgotten that Sasuke had hung up on Kiba the day before...so...here came the lies: "It was my aunt! She got pissed and snatched the phone! Sorry, dude! You know she hates it when I'm happy."

The boys took their seats. The room was starting to get full, but everyone was minding their own business for once.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke wasn't there; the seat by Gaara was empty. He knew the bastard hadn't known that he had sneaked out of the apartment and gone to school, but when his eyes casually skimmed the clock on the wall, it read 9:20. Sasuke must have read the letter he left by now. Maybe he wasn't coming to school today. It would be a relief not to see him after what happened...last night...when Sasuke came back from doing the laundry...

"Apparently, I got pretty sick. Must have had something that didn't sit well, since the doc said it was food poisoning." Naruto shrugged.

Kiba's eyes widened incredulously. "Food poisoning? But dude, your, like, never sick!"

"I know! But it was fucking hell! I kept throwing up!"

Kiba sat back with a grossed out expression. "Sucks..." He looked off into the distance, trying to imagine what Naruto must have gone through. He had a quick image of the fox competing with the girl from _The Exorcist_ in a barfing contest._ 'Wonder how many feet he was able to cover.' _He grinned. "Nice..."

"What?" Naruto eyed his daydreaming buddy.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Anyways, today's the talent show!" Kiba reminded him. He and Naruto had heard of it a couple of weeks ago, but being slackers, they had decided not to prepare for it until the last week, and now they only had a couple of hours.

"What do we do?" Naruto didn't want to miss it. How could he let a chance pass by to show off the amazing-ness that was The Terror Twins in front of Konoha High? Luckily, he was a great improviser; he had a sudden idea: "I know! We'll get your equipment and deliver the _'grand mixer.' _"

"Yeah!" Kiba agreed. "But my stuff's at home."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto asked with a sly grin. Both boys answered in unison: "Cutting!" They looked around carefully; sometimes screaming that out loud wasn't the smartest thing to do.

They left second period before Kakashi arrived, but on their way out-"What do you two think you're doing?" The one-eyed scholar was standing right behind them.

"Kakashi-sensei, we're..." Kiba didn't know what to say.

"We're gonna go get the equipment for the talent show." Naruto decided to come clean. They were caught, and nothing could save them now. They were going to be automatically disqualified from the contest.

This sucked. Why had Kakashi caught them? What were the odds of him coming through the front door when his car was always parked in the back? They studied the man who wore an unreadable expression. Then-

"Hurry back." Kakashi smiled.

"You mean...you're letting us go?" The boys were excited. Naruto had to ask "Why?" but Kakashi was already gone.

"Weird." Kiba's words echoed Naruto's feelings. "I heard that he and Obito are performing."

"No way!"

"Way," Kiba assured him, nodding.

"What do you think they'll do?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno."

The blond felt the wind tickle his skin. He couldn't help but look up at the gloomy sky. It had been raining all week. "I wonder why Kakashi's always late."

"Dude, he sleeps in, duh!" Kiba shrugged as if this was obvious.

"Hmm..." Naruto couldn't help but feel there was more to it.

* * *

"Alright, my room, get stuff, and we're out." Kiba opened the door and the boys crept inside. When they noticed that no one was home, he let out a sigh of relief. "Phew. I thought Hana was here." They grabbed the equipment and loaded it into Kiba's mother's minivan. She would probably get back home before they did, but if she did...well...

"It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission," Naruto stated as a matter of fact.

"Says you." Kiba slammed the back door and got into the driver's side. He looked at the Kyuubi. "You've never had to deal with the horror my old lady can unleash. Sheesh." He shivered, recalling the _fun_ times he got into trouble in the past. "L-let's just get it back before she gets here, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Naruto laughed. "Ow!" Kiba had punched him in the side. "I need that for later, you prick!"

* * *

The boys made it back just in time for the assembly. There were a few performances before them: Sakura, Ino, and the cheer-leading squad doing a routine, Karin singing, Gaara reading a poem, Sai showing a painting, Chouji eating in record time... And then, it was their turn.

On the row in front of the stage sat the act that would follow theirs-Kakashi and Obito, who were the last act of the talent show. Everyone in the crowd was wondering what their teacher would do. Most suspected something boring, like reading a lecture or explaining why education was so important. Obito was probably just there for moral support, they whispered.

Kiba's equipment got set up behind the main stage where Naruto stretched and got a feel for the space. Kiba began playing their first song, a remix of _Stronger_ by Kanye West, and the fox moved to the words. He had always had a rhythm for dancing, and hip hop dancing was sometimes called aggressive_ ballet_. It was easy for him.

It wasn't long before Kiba mixed the song into another while Naruto shed his shirt.

Kakashi watched, observing his student. They were...so similar...Naruto...and...

* * *

_The white haired boy had been napping in the library. Lunch was about to end, and he felt a hand lightly shaking him. _

"_Hmm?" The boy looked up to find his first-, third-, and sixth-period teacher watching him with the gentle smile he always wore. The Literature, History, and Science teacher was talented, young, and attractive. He was a successful scholar who believed in the power of knowledge, and he was an idol Kakashi admired. _

"_Yes, Sensei?" the small hound asked. _

"_You know, sleeping at school isn't safe. Some shady student could easily waltz in and pull a fast one on you." It was Minato-sensei's nice way of saying that it wasn't allowed._

_Kakashi looked away. "Sensei..."_

"_Hmm?" The man paused at the open library door he was about to exit through. _

"_Have you...finished examining our tests?" _

_Minato smiled. "Yes." _

"_Can I-ahem-may I please see mine?" The boy was nervous; he always was after a test. He seemed to stress over everything. _

"_Sure." The blond man motioned for Kakashi to follow him and walked with him to his classroom. He opened the cabinet behind his desk and pulled out some papers, fishing one out of the stack and handing it over. _

_The small boy's heart sank, something easily readable on his face. "98?" He couldn't believe it. _

"_It's still an A," the teacher said encouragingly, smiling. He didn't expect this reaction._

"_Why? Which question did I get wrong? I-" Tears began to well up in Kakashi's eyes. "I-" His breath faltered...he couldn't breathe... "I studied so hard!" He gritted his teeth._

"_Kakashi, I know it's not your average 100%, but a 98 is-"_

"_Can I take it again?" He breathed hard, wracking his mind. _How could this happen? _The book, he had read it thoroughly, twice! He had tried so hard! _How?

"_No, Kakashi. That was the final." _

"_I'm a failure! I'm such a failure!" The boy was starting to get hysterical. He began to hyperventilate. _

"_Whoa, whoa, sit down." Minato guided him into a seat. "Breathe." _

_The bell rang._

"_Math! Shit! I slept during lunch...studying for math...I forgot to do it twice...!"_

"_Kakashi, it's not-"_

_But the boy was already gone._

_Toward the end of sixth-period, Minato stopped beside Kakashi's desk. "Kakashi, can I please see you after class?"_

_The silver-haired pup looked up at the clock nervously. "Erm...not to be rude, Sensei, but can it please be quick?" The other students were leaving, ignoring the typical nerd who was always too busy studying to socialize. _

_Minato took his hands and sighed in pity. "What are you doing? You're chasing time...I look at you and your childhood seems abandoned, neglected for your obsession with perfect grades." The blond observed his student's nervous glances. Kakashi was always keeping track of time. "Even now, you're doing it. Tell me, Mr. Hatake, what's your closest friend's name?"_

_Kakashi opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He immediately closed it, then tried again. "I don't have time for friends, and now I'm late!" The boy jumped up and ran off again. _

_Minato shook his head. The poor child was only twelve, after all. _

_Across town-"Hatake! You're late!" The big bearded cook growled._

"_I'm sorry! My teacher was-" _

"_School, again? I'm telling you, kid, you're gonna have to quit one or the other. I'm warning you, this is your last chance." He pointed toward the kitchen's dish-washing machine. "Now, get to work!"_

"_Gotta stay calm. Gotta do it all. Can't end up like my pathetic father." It was the mantra he often used. Kakashi had been raised by both of his parents until the age of five, when his father went off to war. His mother had struggled, working herself into exhaustion until she had finally fallen ill. After a few painful days, the woman had eventually been able to rest eternally, lying peacefully in her deathbed. _

_With the death of his mother, Kakashi's father had been dismissed from the Army to take care of the boy. He had blamed himself for choosing to serve his country at such a difficult time for his wife, and feeling at fault, he began to drink...and drink...and drink...The man drank so much that he often vomited on himself, not bothering to clean up. _

_Remembering his mother's courage while raising him alone, Kakashi felt deeply ashamed for his father's cowardly reaction. The government's veteran's financial aid wasn't enough to pay for food or bills. The landlord took pity and gave them a 10% discount on rent, and the restaurant on the way to Kakashi's school hadn't needed bus boys or dishwasher's, but he had bugged the owner until he made the man feel bad enough to give him job._

_That night, Kakashi needed to clean the bathroom, so he waited outside for the customer using it to finish. "Phone bill, in case of an emergency? Check." He went through the list in his head. "The bill for the electricity? Paid." He didn't notice who the person coming out of the bathroom was until he accidentally bumped into them. "Sorry, sir, I-"_

"_Kakashi?" His teacher was eyeing Kakashi's cleaning supplies and already wondering why a child in school-a twelve-year-old!-was obviously working in the restaurant._

"_I...oh..."_

"_Hatake! Those dishes!" The angry cook stomped over to where Kakashi seemed to be loitering, talking to someone. He grabbed the boy's tiny arm. _

"_Ah!" Kakashi squinted at the pain._

"_I've seen enough." Minato grabbed the man's arm and threw it off of Kakashi's. "He quits." He took hold of the boy, tossed money onto his table to cover the check, and then dragged Kakashi out of the restaurant. "Keep the change." _

_Minato often corrected his student's worksheets and exams in various diners. Discovering that Kakashi, one of his favorite students, was destroying his childhood development and much needed social life for a job he couldn't even legally hold was too much to bear. He hadn't tried to hold himself back._

_Kakashi threw a fit. What did HE know? Just because life was so perfect for HIM, didn't meant it was for everyone else! "I need to pay bills!" _

_The blond man kept dragging him and didn't stop until they were in the middle of the closest park. "You NEED to pay bills? Kakashi, listen to yourself! You're only twelve. I need to pay bills because I'm an adult. You're just a kid..." He couldn't help feeling bad for the boy._

"_Don't give me that look. I don't need you. I don't need anybody, especially not him..." The boy muttered the last words, looking down. _

"_Who? Why are you doing this?" Minato asked, only wanting to understand._

_The boy didn't say anything. _

_Moments passed, and still, he said nothing..._

_The blond teacher decided to break the silence. "You know...Kakashi...my father was an alcoholic..." He looked up at the sky. "My mother had left him for another man." _

_Kakashi eyed his sensei in disbelief. "You're lying." _

"_It's true. It gets worse. She ran off with his best friend after they took every penny we had. We ended up on the streets. Hn...I was only ten. He committed suicide." The man rubbed a hand through his hair. "I was ready to jump off a bridge, myself...and then, Jiraiya-sensei picked me up."_

"_The pervert?" Kakashi made a face. _

"_The very same." Minato grinned. "He was my English teacher. He loved looking at the meaning of everything, and he told me that the bridge I was planning to jump from was one of his buddy's treasured accomplishments. It was the 'Great Naruto Bridge,' and the friend had named it after a character, the Gutsy Ninja, from a fable Jiraiya had written."_

"_What happened?" Kakashi was getting curious._

"_He told me that life was such a delight, and it was a shame that someone like me had to cut the cord at such a young age. But then again, what could he expect from an idiot who could only see its flaws? He said, 'Kid, if you want to kill yourself, go ahead. I have a switchblade in the car that you can use at the park around the corner and some paper and a pen to write a note so the authorities don't waste everyone's time looking for a culprit. Can you just please not do it on my friend's bridge? It's been ten years since he built it, and I don't want it to get any bad publicity.' " _

"_He said that?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Jiraiya had always seemed like the heartless type to him. "So...what did you do?" Obviously the man was still alive and standing in front of him. _

"_I got in the car with him, and he handed me the switchblade and gave me the pen and paper. He said I couldn't do it in his car since blood left stains that were hard to remove and the Uchihas were nasty interrogators._

"_On the way, he told me about the Gutsy Ninja, a clumsy idiot who would never let anything get in his way. This kid was bad ass. There were all these rules that he broke in order to follow his own way of the ninja. He was confident, courageous, he struggled, but he kept following happiness. When he finished the story, Jiraiya dropped me off at the park. _

"_I got out of the car and went into the woods. I wrote my note, and then went deeper into the middle of the trees. That was it. That was the end for me, then, and I thought I was ready to go. _

" '_That's my way of the ninja!' His words echoed through my head. I couldn't forget them. I dropped the knife and turned around. I expected to find an empty wood, nothing, no one, but there was Jiraiya-sensei, waiting for me. I had no one, but he came back for me. _

"_He said, 'Hey, kid, what happened to killing yourself?' My eyes were probably pretty vacant. I couldn't understand, honestly, why I couldn't do it. I told him that, too, and I asked him if I was a coward, but he shook his head. He said, 'The only cowards are the people who run away from their problems and responsibilities by pulling the cord on life.'_

"_After that, he sponsored me, to help me cope with everything. Kakashi...I know about your father...I've just wanted you to tell me yourself, so you wouldn't think I was invading your personal life." Minato grabbed the boy's shoulder and looked down at him with the utmost sincerity. "Please, let me be your sponsor?"_

"_How..." Kakashi looked both ways before continuing. He was tired of everything. He was tired of going to bed at three a.m. after studying, waking up at six to get ready for school and the long bus ride, studying in the library at lunch and break, and not being able to get enough studying done due to heavy exhaustion. He was tired of obsessing over getting 100%s, getting out at three p.m. only to go straight to work, doing manual labor until eight, and then going home to study until three a.m. all over again. He was tired of all of it. "How does it work?"_

"_Well, I'll take care of the financial parts of your life, and you'll take care of school."_

"_But...you'll-" He was cut-off._

"_Oh, and one more thing-you have to make a friend."_

"_A...friend?"_

* * *

Naruto's moves were free-spirited. he was doing handsprings, twirls, and spins with his legs high in the air.

Obito couldn't look away as the boys tag-teamed and switched places. Naruto moved swiftly beneath Kiba's table, and Kiba jumped around it to take up the dance floor. His moves were just as mind-blowing.

* * *

"_School blows!" Obito complained before getting a whack on his head from his mother. _

"_I don't care." She pulled his ear. "If you can't raise your grades as high as your sister's, you are grounded!"_

_Obito was the class clown. As an Uchiha, he was practically a smear of mud on the traditional Japanese fan that was part of their family emblem. His cousins mocked him, and his aunts and uncles used him as an example of how not act in a family where tradition and propriety were valued and there was no room for emotions. His perfect sister, whom he loved very much and was close to, was being forced to marry one of the most promising men of the clan-Uchiha Fugaku-and she could no longer afford to play around with him. _

"_But do you love him?" he had asked his older sister. _

_Mikoto had avoided the question. "Mother and Father want me to marry him." _

"_But do you __**love**__ him?" He was playing with his ball, throwing it against the wall and catching it while she brushed her hair and did her understated makeup to get ready for the official engagement announcement. Obito's suit clashed with the ball he was tossing. _

"_It doesn't matter." She sighed at her reflection in the mirror. It wasn't like she had a say in things. "But I've always wanted to be a mother." She sneaked over to the boy lying on her bed and snatched his ball, tossing it aside to attack his sides with tickling. "Good thing I got to take care of you!"_

"_Dammit! HA-hahaha-HAHAHA!" He was having a loud giggle-fit that would have lasted forever if their mother hadn't stormed into the room._

"_What are you two-" She paused in the open door. _

_The pair froze on the bed. _

"_Mikoto, what are you doing? Your __**fiancee **__will be here any moment!"_

"_Yes, Mother." She got off of Obito and ran back to the mirror. They both winced when the door closed and their mother was gone. _

"_He better cherish you, because he got the best female Uchiha ever, that lucky bastard!"_

_His sister looked at him and smiled. "What would you name your son, if you had one?"_

_He seemed to think for a moment, then said, "I'd name him after the coolest samurai ever! Sasuke!" Obito grinned from ear to ear. _

_Mikoto smiled, too, and finished getting ready. _

_At the engagement dinner with their extended family, Obito had tripped while delivering a dish. He had fallen into the fountain and felt the laughing mockery of his cousins. His mother's sisters and his female cousins teased her cruelly about bringing such a clumsy child into the clan. _

_His sister's eyes had watered, but she looked away. Never in his life had he felt so betrayed. _

_The next day at school, Obito managed to get into trouble with every single one of his teachers. And as the weeks passed, he started just ditching school and brought home nothing but failing grades. _

_Eventually, Mikoto was officially married. When her first child was born, her husband forbid any visits from her disgraceful brother. He said, "I would rather not have the stench of failure poison my son." As his wife, she had no choice but to agree. With each day that passed, she grew more and more depressed and begged her husband to let her see her little brother, but he wouldn't relent. _

_Obito was on the verge of failing out of school when Minato confronted him about it. "The Uchihas are usually top notch students. I don't understand why you're the worst student in the whole school." It was blunt, but he felt it was also necessary. _

"_Yup! I'm a failure!" Obito nodded excitedly. _

_Minato couldn't understand why the boy was happy about failing and repeating the entire year. "Why are you so cheerful about this? It's serious..." _

"_Because I want to be the only Uchiha who ever managed to keep repeating the same grade. I'm gonna be the stupidest kid in Konoha! The stupidest kid is an Uchiha!" He grinned in satisfaction._

"_Why would you waste your life over something like smearing your family name?" Minato's brow furrowed in confusion. _

"_Look, Sensei, I don't get in your business so buzz off mine!" He got up and stomped out of the classroom. Minato watched him go and shook his head. _

_Obito sighed in his room at home as he listened to his father yelling and beating up his mother over their embarrassing son. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was the object of the beatings. _

_To distract himself, Obito liked to play tricks, especially when tricking his classmates. The person he enjoyed playing tricks on the most was Hatake Kakashi, the class valedictorian. He hated how Uchiha-like and dedicated he was._

_One day, he devised an elaborate trick to play on him. At the park, he sneaked onto a construction site where one of the buildings was getting a new paint job. The workers were on break and the park was practically deserted, so no one noticed when he grabbed a bucket of paint. He moved a ladder, then tipped and balanced the paint bucket on top so that it would fall at just the right angle, spilling its contents all over anyone below. The physics of the idea was great-_

_"Obito." Caught! It was his sensei and the very boy he had intended to prank. Minato had already grabbed his collar before he could escape. "Running away will only make it worse," he warned the boy. The Uchiha stood still while his teacher inspected the contraption. "Mhm..." He nodded. "Hmm? Oh, I see..." Then, he turned to Obito and grinned. "How good are you in math?"_

"_I'm a failure." Obito looked down at his feet._

"_Lying won't help," the teacher warned him. _

"_Fine." The boy raised his hands in surrender. "I used to steal my cousin's advanced books since mine was so basic, jeesh! I like math."_

"_Your plan was okay, but there are a couple of mistakes. First, you've got the wrong target. And you forgot this." The blond man grabbed a rock from the ground and placed it underneath the ladder. "This way, it doesn't look so obviously like a prank, and whomever you do catch will just think it's their own dumb luck. Plus, you should choose a less obvious hiding spot if you don't want to get in trouble." _

"_Now, Kakashi, let's go to the library for your test." The two walked away, and Obito was left to wonder what would become of his prank since the original target, on whom he had planned to get out all of his frustration, was no longer an option. _

_Then...he saw...them: his father and his sister's husband. They were walking and talking about plans for his baby's future. _

_Obito hid a bit farther away in a place he wouldn't get caught when he made a break for it. He watched them pass the ladder, but they were farther away than he would have liked. However, just the wind of their bodies passing caused the ladder to tip! Lucky! The bucket went flying, paint went everywhere, and it clearly soaked both his father and Fugaku, despite neither being all that close to the ladder._

_Obito grinned as he witnessed "the two most respected men in the clan" getting the chance to feel what it was like to be him. _

_The next day, he told his sensei all about it. Minato definitely knew a lot about tricks, and Obito was eager to ask him questions. _

"_That's because I grew up with Jiraiya. He taught me a lot about sneaking and playing tricks-" _

"_Can you teach me more?" Obito broke in, pleading._

"_Hm." Minato thought for a moment, then smiled. "Get an A on your next test and I will." _

_Naturally, Obito's grades began to rise immediately._

* * *

When the Terror Twins finished their fierce performance, Obito and Kakashi finally took the stage. They even had some of the faculty join them, filling out their band. The music started, and it was Linkin' Park's "Bleed It Out."

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time, Hand grenade pins in every line  
__Throw 'em up and let something shine, Going out of my fucking mind  
__Filthy mouth, no excuse, Find a new place to hang this noose  
__String me up from atop these roofs, Knot it tight so i won't get loose_

Obito moved to the center of the stage, singing, rapping, something no one was expecting. He looked at everyone in the audience, but then he pointed at Naruto.

* * *

"_We have to be WHAT?" Obito was __**not**__ pleased. _

_He, Minato-sensei, and Kakashi were in the park that their teacher seemed to like so much. The two boys' arms were crossed, small fists balled at the ready, and glares that were already locked in a battle of visual daggers. _

"_Who would even wanna be friends with a failure like you?" Kakashi countered._

* * *

_Truth is you can stop and stare, Run myself out and no one cares  
__Dug the trench out laid down there, With a shovel up out of reach somewhere  
__Yeah, someone pour it in, Make it a dirt dance floor again__Say your prayers and stomp it out, When they bring that chorus in_

* * *

"_I brought both of you here because I want you to be friends. I want Kakashi to teach you, Obito, how to study and how to be a bit more responsible." _

"_Lazy ass," Kakashi interjected, smirking._

_Minato shook his head. "And, Kakashi, I want Obito to show you how to let go of everything and have fun, be free, and live a little." _

"_Tight ass," Obito added smuggly._

* * *

Kakashi removed his mask to sing, and the entire crowd made astonished sounds. Everyone was shocked.

_I bleed it out, digging deeper, just to throw it away  
__I bleed it out, digging deeper, just to throw it away  
__Just to throw it away, just to throw it away  
__I bleed it out_

"Dude!" Naruto shook Kiba.

"I know!"

* * *

_For each prank, Obito was required to have permission from Minato, and the only way to get permission was to get an A. Every time Kakashi started to get cold feet about a prank, he would be reminded to live a little. _

_Every other weekend, the boys did a prank with their sensei, who corrected their math and strategy, and taught them to plan into perfection. It soon became apparent that Minato-sensei-better known as the Yellow Flash in the world of pranks-was indeed a pranking god._

* * *

Kakashi put his mask back on and went back to playing guitar, so Obito stepped in again.

_Go stop the show, Choppy words and a sloppy flow  
__Shotgun opera lock and load, Cock it back and then watch it go  
__Mama help me I've been cursed, Death is rolling in every verse  
__Candy paint on his brand new hearse, Can't contain him he knows he works_

* * *

_As the years passed, the boys grew closer, and Minato soon stopped accompanying them on their pranking fests. But the boys stayed strong, and without Minato to be their crutch, eventually found reassurance, friendship, and comfort in each other._

"_What are you reading?" Obito asked a now much older seventeen-year-old Kakashi. _

"_I'm re-reading _Tales of the Gutsy Ninja_." They were sitting on the roof of Kakashi's car, drinking beer on the tallest hill in Konoha. From there, they could see the entire village. _

"_I remember that. It made me stop dropping my grades just to get revenge on my shitty family." _

"_Yeah right, you did that to go pranking with us." Kakashi smacked Obito with the book. _

"_No, really!" Obito laughed. "I hate reading, but that book has got to be my favorite! That foo' is awesome!"_

* * *

_Fuck this hurts, I won't lie, Doesn't matter how hard I try  
__Half the words don't mean a thing, And I know that I wont be satisfied  
__So why try ignoring him, Make it a dirt dance floor again  
__Say your prayers and stomp it out, When they bring that chorus in_

* * *

"_She had a boy?" Kakashi was on the phone with their sensei, who had just welcomed a new baby into the world. "We'll be right there!" _

_Obito and Kakashi had grown inseparable. They had even started calling themselves "The White Fang and Black Karma" and were building quite the reputation together. _

_When they arrived, the first thing Minato did was smack both boys with Kakashi's book. "The news is showing your pranks."_

"_Ah! I told you not to bring that!" Obito scolded Kakashi and rubbed his head. "That thing's dangerous! I ALWAYS get hit by that book!"_

"_So what did you name him?" Kakashi asked, ignoring Obito's complaints. _

"_We named him _Naruto_, after the gutsy bad ass that seems to have inspired us all." Minato smiled and laughed softly. _

"_Whoa!" Obito was ginning again. "That totally beats my nephew Sasuke's name, and he was named after my favorite samurai legend!" _

"_Of course. Naruto can kick his ass." Kakashi grinned, too. "Sasuke is too caught up in following rules and laws that governed the samurai, but as a ninja, Naruto has his own way."_

_The boys started wrestling to settle the score, and the nurse sent all three of them out into the waiting room. _

"_What about you, Sensei?" Obito asked. "Who do you think would win?" _

"_Well..." He seemed to consider. "Both of them are pretty cool...and Sasuke was my favorite samurai, too...but I think my son can totally kick that Uchiha's ass. After all, he's an Uzumaki." _

"_Must...resist...Uchiha...pride...challenge..." Obito twitched. Somehow, he knew he was no match for the man who had changed his life and he had to concede the point. For now._

* * *

_I bleed it out, digging deeper, just to throw it away  
__I bleed it out, digging deeper, just to throw it away  
__Just to throw it away, just to throw it away  
__I bleed it out_

* * *

"_What happened?" Jiraiya was running to get his shoes on and yelling over his shoulder. _

"_I don't know! Kakashi says there's a fire...!" His wife Tsunade was following right on his heels all the way to the car. _

"_An accident...?" Jiraiya muttered, followed by a sharp, "Fuck!" _

_They looked at each other, eyes locking for a second before he started the engine, the word Tsunade whispered echoing Jiraiya's thoughts: "Orochimaru." He drove as fast as he could._

* * *

_I've opened up these scars, I'll make you face this  
__I've pulled myself so far, I'll make you face this  
__Now!_

_Kakashi eyed the flames frantically. He had already called the fire department and the police. There would be an ambulance, too. But there were cries coming from the nursery window. Cries from a baby._

_Before he could think any longer, Kakashi body-slammed the front door open. He rushed past the flames, searching for a safe route to the nursery and the crying infant. He screamed, trying to find anyone else who could hear him. He broke into a coughing fit when smoke filled his throat, irritating his lungs. _

_When he finally got upstairs to the nursery, the fire was closing in on the little boy in the bassinet, and Kakashi dove and grabbed him, turning just as quickly and rushing out of the room. Just as he reached the front door, a wooden plank fell in his path,sending embers of fiery-hot wood up into his face. He protected Naruto, but the left side of his face was exposed, and the skin surrounding his left eye was seared and melted into an unrecognizable shape. Pure adrenaline carried him out the door and into Tsunade and Jiraiya's arms. Jiraiya scooped the baby up out of Kakashi's hands as his wife laid Kakashi out on the grass and started looking over his injuries. _

_And then the roof collapsed and the house was engulfed in a ball of fire no one could survive. The three horrified adults couldn't look away. Obito stood somewhat farther back, having just arrived in time to see the undeniable proof that their sensei and his wife were gone. _

_As the fire trucks pulled into the lot, their collective gazes turned onto Naruto, the little gutsy ninja who survived._

* * *

_I bleed it out, digging deeper, just to throw it away  
__I bleed it out, digging deeper, just to throw it away  
__Just to throw it away, just to throw it away  
__I bleed it out_

* * *

_The firefighters who were sifting through the rubble just shook their heads as they searched for Naruto's missing parents. _

_Tsunade's knees were too weak to sustain her as she sank down onto the grass beside Kakashi. Jiraiya wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held the baby close to his chest, trying to lend them both his strength. _

_The two teenagers glanced at each other, at a loss for words. They had just lost the one person who had changed their entire lives. _

* * *

_I bleed it out, digging deeper, just to throw it away  
__I bleed it out..._

* * *

The passion in Kakashi voice showed everything but the burnt wounds hiding behind his eye patch.

"_Look what I found." Kakashi showed Obito a photo he had picked up as they dug around in the remains of their sensei's home. _

"_That was the day we gave him those joke birthday cards?" Obito asked solemnly._

"_Yeah. Mine said 'Dad' and yours said..." _

"_... 'Old Man.' " They both said the last words in unison, laughing softly._

"_He was so happy that he started calling us his boys...sons..." Kakashi could feel a tear leak from his eye and roll down his cheek. _

"_C'mon, Cyclops. Try to cheer up. It's what the Gutsy Ninja would do. Although..." Obito forced a grin. "All the little 'gutsy ninja' can think about right now is having more milk and the comfort of wearing your own portable toilet."_

* * *

_I bleed it out..._

* * *

_Everyone attended the Uzumakis' funeral, even the Uchihas, though they did so grudgingly in recognition of his excellence as a teacher who had taught many members of the clan. _

_People took turns standing on a podium and saying what they remembered about Minato and his wife. Jiraiya, in particular, talked about the fun they had, and Tsunade scolded him for laughing and joking at a funeral. _

_The only ones left were Obito and Kakashi, and Kakashi went first. _

"_When I first met Minato-sensei, he became my idol. He was an inspiration. When he found out about my situation in life, he immediately tried to help. He made sure I was okay, and that my life was smooth and balanced. He taught me how to relax. He taught me how to have fun. _

"_He was like a mentor, a friend, and above anything else, he was the best dad anyone could ever ask for. Thank you." _

_Obito traded places with Kakashi and cleared his throat. "When I first met him, the guy was a jerk. Then, he taught me that life was worth more than vengeance that would probably just bite me on the butt anyway. _

"_Rest in peace, old man." _

_The speech made some of those in the audience wonder why someone like Obito was so cherished by Minato. He was obviously rude, and he couldn't even break from his joking nature long enough to give a proper goodbye to the blond man. _

_Jiraiya gritted his teeth. The boy was being disrespectful to their friend. While he had been joking and laughing, too, Obito's tone was sarcastic. When anyone in the pews turned to glance at him, he made sure to give them a look that said, "Leave him to me." He would definitely talk to the boy about his behavior, and when he saw Obito excuse himself and walk away from the funeral, he knew he'd found his chance. _

_He followed the boy, but at a distance, and when Obito went inside of another room, he decided to allow him a little time alone for a moment. He was about to walk in when he heard something that sounded distinctly like crying. _

"_Why?" Obito sniffed. "Why!" He slammed his fists on the floor, his knees supporting his body. _

"_You said you'd always be there!" he cried, "Always!" Tears streamed down his face. _

"_Not you..." His nose was stuffed and he had to sniff harder. "You promised!" His face was turning red as he railed against Fate and Life. "Fuck! Every time I have someone I love...gone! First, my sister, and now, you!" He hiccuped as he cried. "I hate this! I hate this! Fuck...it hurts..." He held his hand to his chest, his heart. "Uchihas aren't supposed to feel anything." He breathed harder. "So...so what the fuck is this? Minato-sensei, you promised!" He let everything go, cried and gasped for breath, and let himself completely feel the agony of losing the only adult he had ever respected. What was he going to do now?_

_There was a knock on the door, and the boy quickly started wiping his tears with the back of his sleeve. He composed himself and put on a fake grin before opening it. "Yo!" He waved. "What's up?" _

_Jiraiya had heard everything. Instead of giving himself away, he shrugged. "Oh, nothing. I thought this was the bathroom." _

"_Nope!" Obito grinned harder. "But I know where the bar is!"_

_An hour later, and Obito was sitting across from Kakashi. "Hey, Kakashi, let's speak like ducks!" His face was red; he was beginning to go way past his limit. _

"_No." Kakashi had had a few drinks, as well. He was sober enough to know what was going on, but too drunk to really care. _

"_Fine, then, I'll talk like a duck by myself! Quack!" Obito laughed too loudly. _

"_Whatever, but I get to interpret it freely." Kakashi picked up his glass and the boys drank another round. _

"_Aren't you gonna stop him?" Tsunade asked her husband. "It's rude to have fun at a funeral. He's _supposed_ to be in mourning." _

"_Nah. Everyone mourns in their own way," he said quietly between them. He knew that the Uchihas were raised to be fearless, and since Obito was constantly teased and picked-on, he had no desire to show his fear in front of them. Instead, he laughed. _

_But then again, Jiraiya remembered a day when the four of them had met at a pub. Minato had grinned and stated proudly, "When I die, I want to be buried by the school, and I want everyone to stop and laugh at the memories we made together, no matter how stupid." His son had just been born and the man was so full of happiness and life. _

"_Nah, sometimes, the dumbest memories are the best..." Jiraiya had agreed, grinning back._

"_Says you and Naruto!" Minato had pointed at the copy of _Tales of the Gutsy Ninja_ sitting on the table between them._

_As he watched the boys drowning their grief in alcohol and Obito's laughter, Jiraiya smiled to himself._

* * *

On the Monday after the talent show, fog covered the morning sun.

_Buzzzzzz-buzzzzz! _Kakashi's alarm went off at six a.m., as usual. As he got ready for school, he thought about the lesson for the day. It was going to be about the main character's progress and how memories of the past affected his present development.

School started at seven thirty, and he always managed to beat the traffic jams along the way. By seven fifteen, he was standing beside the school, staring at the tombstone of the one man who had made such a difference in his life.

The hound observed a moment of silence for his late sensei before he began: "Good morning, Dad. You should have seen your son last Friday. He was great. I found him cutting class with his friend. I helped them out since the contest meant the world to them, but today I'm still putting them both in detention. I let them have their fun, but now it's time to remind them that it isn't allowed."

He paused and shifted on his feet. "Everyday, he looks more and more like you. As for the ninja vs. the samurai, we still have our bets on the boys. Uchiha Sasuke is fierce, but Naruto won't give up, and he has your great spirit. I still think he'll kick more ass in the end." Kakashi rubbed his head and waved his hands a little in the air. "D-don't think I'm spoiling him! I just believe in him. After all, he does know how to fight for what he wants."

Kakashi grinned behind his mask. He talked about everything that he and Obito did, about Kiba, Naruto's best friend, and about Naruto's new rival, Sasuke. He talked about Naruto's job, and his own, and then, he touched his eye patch. "An eye for the life of a legend is worth it."

The clouds parted and the sun's rays shone on the embedded rock. "Well, it's already nine-thirty. I better get to class, so, I'll see you tomorrow, Sensei."

Naruto started to make an announcement that "Kakashi-sensei is late again!" just as his sensei walked through the door. "Where were you and how late do you sleep in! Jeez, Kakashi, I swear-OW!" The teacher had smacked him on the head with a book.

"It's Kakashi-**sensei**. Mind your own business." He headed toward the front of the room. "And meet me after class for detention. You and Inuzuka."

Naruto looked scandalized. "For what?"

"Cutting." Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

Kiba and Naruto jumped up, shouting in unison: "WHAT?"

* * *

**Author notes:** Be sure to leave comments because I LOVE your feedback!


	14. Limits

Story by **Yaoi415  
**Edited by **VernaJast**

Hey guys! Bay Cafe is still happening, I promise!

This chapter was edited by the lovely and beautiful **VernaJast** who is also an amazing writer! If you are really into angst, this is the author for you! Anyway, let's get rolling!

******Disclaimer: **Naruto and Sasuke belong to Kishimoto and each other!

* * *

**Bay Cafe, Chapter 14  
****By Yaoi415**

**"Limits"**

"Alright boys, you know the drill." Kakashi waved from behind the pages of his book. He was sitting behind a desk at the front of the classroom designated for detention.

Naruto and Kiba entered the room reluctantly, annoyed at the fact that they were about to miss part of their favorite show's marathon, which started in thirty minutes. This wasn't fair. Not only was Kakashi at fault for not enforcing the rules on Friday, but he had even encouraged them by letting them leave in the first place. This trick was definitely not cool.

Naruto sat by a window at the front of the class while Kiba was all the way on the other side. Kakashi knew better than to let them sit next to each other; no, the boys had detention so often that they practically had assigned seats.

Naruto stared out the window, letting his mind drift from the annoying reality of this confusing outcome. An hour of nothing would kill him if he didn't have something to look at.

Cars passed the building in a constant stream, hypnotizing the fox. His vision began to lose focus as his thoughts wandered to what Sasuke was up to. Sasuke hadn't come to school on Friday, so today was his second missed day-luckily, it had given the blond an extra day to avoid feeling awkward after his Sasuke-free weekend.

Last Friday after school, he stayed at Kiba's and returned the next morning to an empty apartment. He had noticed his note was balled up and in the garbage by his bed's nightstand, and had Naruto been a bit more observant, he would have noticed the torn edges that hinted at the reader's unsettling anger.

But, of course, he wasn't.

Whatever, Naruto thought as he looked at the clock. He glared at the remaining forty-five minutes that were passing far too slowly.

* * *

_**Last Thursday night...**__**  
**_  
Naruto was sitting on his bed listening to Sasuke explain what he expected while he was away doing laundry.

"—and don't you dare do anything else."

The blond crossed his arms and sneered as Sasuke grabbed the basket, heading towards the door.

"But I don't have to go to school tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I don't care. Pill, then sleep." Sasuke slammed the door on his way out.

"Ass!" Naruto shouted after him.

Once Sasuke was gone, Naruto picked up the pill he was given and examined it. There were a lot of problems revolving around the tiny blue capsule twirling between his fingers. He wondered why it scared Sasuke so much.

_"Isn't there another way?"_ Naruto remembered overhearing Sasuke ask the doctor as the pair stood outside of his bedroom. _"It's just bothersome when he's in...certain moods..." _Sasuke had sounded upset.

The doctor hadn't been much help. _"That's just how some people deal with the side-effects. It can't be helped. Mr. Uzumaki's body can't handle a stronger dosage, but anything lighter might not work at all. I suggest you just ride it out."_

_What was up with Sasuke's reaction?_ Naruto eyed it suspiciously. _Hmm..._

"Argh!" He flopped over. "I don't care!" He shook his head. "I don't care about the things that bother him. Jeeze!" He got up and started setting up his video game system. Right before turning it on, he grabbed his phone and set the alarm clock. Naruto, who did his own laundry every 2 weeks, knew exactly how long it was going to take the Uchiha. If he played video games and feigned sleep as soon as his clock went off, how would Sasuke ever know? Besides, it's not like the bastard was his keeper.

The blond turned on his game, but then, he remembered that he had left the disc on his nightstand. He leaned over to grab it from beside the bed and sure enough there it was...as well as...Sasuke's bag...

Naruto realized it was the first time that he had been alone since getting sick... His mouth twisted into a devious grin. "Leaving private information in the company of a fox?" He slowly looked towards the door, as if waiting for Sasuke to suddenly come back. When there was no sign of the jerk anywhere, he continued on his sneaky mission. "Sasuke...you dumbass..."

Naruto opened the bag and hastily rummaged through it. Inside, he found a bottle of headache pills, homework, Naruto's assignments, his laptop, and...

"What's this?" Naruto looked at the new found stack of sheets containing some rather personal information...

Two and a half hours later, Sasuke finished the laundry and returned to the apartment. When he reached Naruto's room, he could tell that the idiot was cocooned inside of his blankets, fast asleep. He opened the blonde's closet as quietly as possible, placing the laundry basket inside, and then began to get ready for bed.

When he finally climbed under the covers, everything just felt too..._light?_ It was hard to believe it contained a second body at all, but surely it was just stress messing with his perception. Still, he reached over to make sure the idiot was okay. He pressed his hand inside of the cocoon. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, he shoved _both_ hands _deep _into the blankets and felt nothing but sheets. He grabbed the covers and pulled them up, revealing only blankets and pillows. His eyes widened in disbelief as he began to search for the real asshole.

_What if he got in a car accident? This neighborhood isn't safe. The idiot could get mugged and is completely fucked in his condition!_ The raven began to speed towards the exit, grabbing his keys and jacket. _What the FUCK is he thinking?_

"ohhnf…" Before Sasuke could get out the door, the bathroom..._moaned._

Ever since Naruto had gotten sick, it wasn't uncommon for him to need to use the bathroom at odd times like—Sasuke glanced down at his watch—12:15 AM. While he was annoyed, he could at least relax a little knowing the idiot was just taking a bathroom break. But Sasuke reasoned that he should still check on him, so he reached for the door handle and tried turning it. The handle wouldn't budge; it was locked. He held his breath, and leaned against the wooden door, straining to hear what was happening on the other side.

"Goddammit..." the voice behind the door muttered and huffed. Naruto sounded frustrated about something.

The stressed brunet decided it was best to just leave it alone. Naruto didn't get a lot of privacy lately, and it wasn't fair of him to snoop into every corner of the blond's life.

Against his better judgment, Sasuke turned back and went to the kitchen. Since he had started taking care of Naruto, he had developed the habit of opening the door, leaning into the fridge, and scanning its contents to plan out the next day's meals. When he was alone, he didn't have to plan—cooking was a simple follow-the-rules procedure—but with Naruto around, part of his responsibility was ensuring that the blond got balanced meals and the right amount of calories to help him heal.

Sasuke heard the bathroom door open, and looked up, closing the refrigerator door behind him. From a distance, he could see Naruto's profile in the darkened hallway.

The blond had closed the bathroom door and was leaning against it, seemingly fascinated with the ground. His mind was working overtime, obviously still thinking about the thing that had been bothering him. Naruto huffed, closed his eyes, and tilted his head back, sighing. Whatever it was, it was obviously something that went against the fox's principles.

Finally, the blond opened his eyes and resolutely turned toward the bedroom door. Had he come to a decision?

Sasuke watched Naruto go inside and close the door behind him. He wondered if he should follow or just wait for a few minutes. Normally, he would just stay out of other peoples' business, but since it might be a problem with the medication…

He gave into his concern—though he wouldn't have called it that—opened the bedroom door, and went inside. He sat down on the edge of the bed in the dark. Naruto was lying with his back to Sasuke. The covers hugged his body. The Uchiha leaned over and lightly shook him. "Hey," he whispered, "are you okay?"

Naruto didn't respond.

Maybe it was the medication. He had taken the blue pill earlier, and with every dose, Naruto seemed more thoughtful, pensive, and contemplative. Two side-effects the doctor had warned Sasuke to watch out for were depression and suicidal thoughts. Plus, whatever Naruto had been thinking before taking the pill was magnified ten-fold.

Sasuke tried again. "Naruto…" His fingers trembled slightly. "Are you okay?"

The blond shivered beneath the blanket.

"Are you cold?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's response was muffled; "No." He turned over to look at Sasuke. He seemed completely different than the glimpses Sasuke had caught in the hallway.

Especially his eyes…

The blond sat up and leaned against the wall. The night shirt he had been wearing earlier was missing, discarded carelessly on the floor. The boy's biceps, abs, and chest were exposed, and his eyelids looked heavy, like he was still dreaming, entranced by his own thoughts. He looked at Sasuke, but to the Uchiha, it was more like looking through him. Deep blue eyes easily mesmerized Sasuke like the waves that gave them color…pulling him in, drowning him in the intense atmosphere surrounding the boys. It made him want to forget all reason and give into the demands of Naruto and that stupid blue pill.

Before he was able to realize what was happening their lips and teeth were clashing, mouths pressing and pulling, opening and, sucking, gnawing, teasing.

Naruto's lips heated Sasuke's body, his organs worked harder and faster. Adrenaline flowed.

Naruto's hands explored every inch of Sasuke, nails dragging down his skin. Sasuke huffed, lungs burning. The knot in his throat pulled, urging his core to wake up the rest of his senses. He couldn't help but notice Naruto's scent, the heat of his body, the brush of his skin. Fuck… Summoning all of his self-control, Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's biceps and grudgingly shoved him away.

"What is it?" Naruto huffed. He was looking at Sasuke, longingly, wishing for the Uchiha to continue.

Sasuke turned away, licking his lips. He wanted to, oh god, did he want to, but...this was wrong. It wasn't Naruto; it was his medication. Yes, he wanted Naruto, oh god, did he want Naruto… but he didn't need the assistance of drugs to get him. On the deepest level, the Uchiha was proud. Taking this any further, as far as he was concerned, was considered rape.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked again.

"This isn't what you want." Sasuke exhaled deeply.

"What do you mean it isn't what I want? I know exactly what I want!" Naruto's voice suddenly rose. "I want YOU!" The furious Uzumaki shoved Sasuke over, shifting his weight and crawling on top. He pinned Sasuke's arms over his head and pressed his hips down against the Uchiha's. "I fucking want you!" He bit Sasuke's bottom lip and dragged it through his teeth.

Sasuke huffed. He had never seen Naruto so sexually frustrated in his life. It was everything the Uchiha had ever wanted. He had never expected Naruto to initiate anything outside of his dreams.

"Mngh! Sasuke..."

Sasuke licked his lips. He could still taste his kisses. God, he was sexy... Sasuke turned his head. He was adamant about not letting Naruto kiss him again. "This isn't you. It's just your medication."

Naruto leaned closer, aiming for Sasuke's neck, and the Uchiha could feel his teeth and tongue and suction drag across his skin.

Growling in frustration, Sasuke shifted Naruto's weight and pinned him to the bed.

Naruto was taken aback by the sudden change in positions. He wrapped his legs around the Uchiha's waist, hands tugging at Sasuke's body insistently, pulling him down on top of him. Sasuke wrapped his fingers around Naruto's wrists and raised them above his head.

It felt so good, but...Sasuke was feeling very uneasy. He didn't like losing control when he spent so much time holding on to it.

The blond was strong, and despite both arms being raised over his head, Naruto's hips were moving against Sasuke's. The Uchiha pressed his free hand down on Naruto's hips to force them to stop. He could feel the muscles in Naruto's legs where they held him; his body felt so fucking good, but the goal was to get Naruto to stop before...Sasuke couldn't stop _himself_ anymore. When Naruto leaned up and tried to kiss him, Sasuke dodged and glared down at bright blue eyes that were practically screaming, _"Fuck me!"_

"No more." Sasuke's words were unshakable. "I'm not interested."

Naruto looked like he was about to fight back, but then something unexpected happened...instead, he twisted his frown into a smug smile and whispered between them: "Alright..." He loosened his legs from around Sasuke's hips. "I'll just take care of this in the bathroom." He lightly nudged the Uchiha off of him, and Sasuke complied willingly.

Naruto stood and stretched, and Sasuke couldn't help but admire every beautiful muscle flexing.

The blond sensually strutted toward the bathroom.

Sasuke could feel the night encouraging him to betray his disciplined control, but as an Uchiha that was definitely something he couldn't do. To give in would be weak.

Instead, he stared at the floor, trying to gather his thoughts. Something was off. Naruto wasn't the quitting type. He was passionate and emotional. So why hadn't he fought back when Sasuke told him to stop? The troubled Uchiha was desperate to uncover the reason behind the blond's sudden change of heart.

He heard a sound from the hall: "Ngh..."

"What?" he muttered and turned toward the door. He suddenly found himself walking towards it and swallowed thickly.

"Oh..." Naruto's huffs echoed through the room from across the hallway.

_Is he really...? Fuck! _The slick fox was going to leave him alone outside, listening to those undeniable sounds...sounds that...danced in his ear drum...caressing every soft tissue...and...stimulating...

Sasuke huffed, and instead of moving toward the bathroom, he closed the bedroom door.

Why him? Why was Naruto the only person that made it hard for him to stay indifferent? He couldn't...help...it...

Sasuke leaned his back against the door. He could feel an annoying streak of red crossing and heating his pale cheeks. "Dammit..." He quietly cursed the night. Then, he looked around for something, anything, that would distract him.

A blue glint in the moonlight caught his eye by the foot of the dresser. The raven had been cleaning the fox's home all week, so anything out of place was definitely new. He picked up the tiny object and examined it. "Hn..."

In the bathroom, Naruto stroked himself harder. He propped himself up by leaning a hand against the sink. His eyes were shut. He was concentrating completely on cumming.

"Ngh...Sasuke!" he tightened his grip against the shaft, fingers pressed against pulsing veins that only added texture to his hard, oozing cock. The shimmer of cum at the tip glinted in the moonlight; he couldn't hide the fact that the thoughts of fucking Sasuke were driving him over the brink, even though the original plan was to just annoy him...

"Sasuke...Sasu—" Naruto's moan was suddenly interrupted by two arms slithering around his waist from either side pulling him back against the Uchiha's delicious torso. Lips kissed, bit, sucked, and played with Naruto's neck triggering the blond's body to shiver making him stroke harder.

Sasuke had lost it. Naruto knew he was the reason behind the way his boss scratched his chest, tattooing ownership over his unsettling, chaotic tendencies, wetting them with pre-cum and making him wish Sasuke would trigger the climax they desperately needed.

"Nng!" Oh God did it feel good. "Touch me..." Naruto rubbed against Sasuke, hands reaching back, fingers entangling into the Uchiha's locks, pulling him forward, demanding more. Sasuke's hands crawled downward, playing with the tip of Naruto's shaft, sending immense shivers, convulsing down his body. Reaching that sweet point...and then... Sasuke stopped, his thumb covering the tip of Naruto's cock, restraining his relief.

"What the hell?" Naruto turned but was limited to Sasuke's tighten grip.

_Oh fuck! _Naruto's eyes widened. The Uchiha was holding the blue capsule. The one he had been ordered to take three hours ago. The same pill that, up until now, Sasuke had thought was the reason behind the kyuubi's odd behavior.

Naruto froze.

"Explain." Sasuke ordered.

"I...um ..." Naruto didn't know what to say. After Sasuke had left to do laundry, he had found a stack of papers in the Uchiha's bag containing information about his own behavior. It described in full detail the side-effects of the medication he had been taking. Sasuke, who wanted to keep a record of _everything _revolving around the kitsune's sickness, wrote a log every night while Naruto slept.

"I-I...your bag..." Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing looking through my stuff?" His grip tightened.

"Ah..." How was this exciting him?

Sasuke huffed. "Why would you...willingly..." He dropped the pill and gripped Naruto's hair, inhaling his scent and feeling his heat. The finger covering Naruto's tip brushed aside and teased it. "Idiot..." Sasuke bit the back of Naruto's neck. Knowing Naruto was doing this on his own was enough to lose the last amount of self control he had been desperately holding on to.

"Agh!" Naruto shut his eyes and felt the explosion of cum shoot out, barely missing the toilet's rim. "Sa-Sasuke, I—"

"Shut up." Sasuke turned Naruto around and slammed him against the sink, forcing his body to lean hard against it while his head lightly bumped the mirror as Sasuke's teeth sunk into the Uzumaki's lips, gnawing and sucking while pale hands trapped tan arms, pinning them to either side of the sink's edges.

Naruto could feel Sasuke lean over him, partially lying on top of the blond.

"Oh fuck." Both boys huffed and gasped with heaving lungs. The natural, tense itch of craving bodies brought them together. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hair while his other hand rubbed the Uchiha's back. Sasuke grabbed either side of Naruto, digging his nails inside hot skin.

"Ngh!"

Sasuke pulled Naruto off of the sink, slamming him against the wall of the hallway, turning the blond's face away, like a predator who couldn't get enough of the fox's skin. Naruto clawed the wall, groaning. He surprised his rival by turning the tables and pushing him onto the door of his bedroom, sinking teeth, sucking tongue tangling with his.

While pinning Sasuke, Naruto turned the door handle, never stopping his assault on the Uchiha's body. They stumbled into the room, tangled, tripping, and finally falling into the bed. Turning, rolling, fighting for dominance.

Sasuke pinned Naruto as he pressed his fingers inside and stretched his entrance using some of the fox's cum.

Naruto arched his back. His tan skin turned red with the limited amount of oxygen his shallow breaths allowed in. Tightening his stomach and gripping the sheets behind him, pulling them down, showing Sasuke how much of a masterpiece he truly was.

The moonlight through the window shimmered as it hit the sweat of their heaving bodies. Sasuke added an extra finger, thoroughly stretching the panting, huffing blond.

Naruto's eyes widened as soon as the Uchiha hit his natural sweet spot. It caused his body to tremble as he clutched the raven, wanting more. Sasuke's long thin fingers stretched him wider, spreading the natural wet texture of Naruto's cum.

"Fuck." Sasuke couldn't wait any longer. "God, fuck!" His hand went faster. He looked up at Naruto, whose eyes were shut and face showing he could feel every hit. The blond's mouth bit his own bottom lip and dragged it out.

Sasuke, unable to take it anymore, grabbed Naruto's legs, pressing them near the Uzumaki's chest, comfortably setting Naruto's knees over his shoulders. The stretch made it easier reach Naruto's prostate, hitting it with every thrust.

"Oh God!" Naruto's nails scratched Sasuke's back, bringing the Uchiha closer. Naruto's head felt feverish. Sasuke's hands pressed under Naruto's legs stretching deeper, pounding against his prostrate, sending fire all throughout the blond's body. Sasuke was easing an itch Naruto didn't known he had been developing.

Naruto reached over his own head to grip the edge of the bed. His rear and abs tightened as he pushed against Sasuke, tightened around Sasuke's cock. "Mngh!"

Sasuke's knees weakened for a second. "Ngh!" He tightened his grip on the blond's knees and moved faster. He could feel his clix beginning to build up.

Naruto's cock twitched, the blood coursing through it was practically boiling. He was reaching his limit.

"Sa-Sasuke! I-I'm...Ngh!...I'm—" he warned. Sasuke only moved faster. "Fuck!" Naruto's cock erupted with slick, white cum, hitting Sasuke's torso and dripping down towards him.

Sasuke, who also came, collapsed on top of the blond, smearing Naruto's cum between them. While both laid there, sapped of energy, Sasuke could feel his heavy eye lids closing. Never had he ever come so hard in his life...

He tilted his head to look at Naruto who was already fast asleep. Sasuke slowly pulled out of Naruto's body and shifted to lye beside him. He lightly brushed blond strands away from the fox's forehead, admiring his sleeping face. There was a new feeling Sasuke couldn't help but feel. It almost felt like basking in a type of glow. If the glow had a color, Sasuke suspected it would be pink.

The Uchiha sighed as he watched Naruto's peaceful face. His pale fingers traced Naruto's scars, mapping out the lines that gave him such carefree and wild features. He really was... _Perfect...__  
_  
"Idiot..." Sasuke allowed his eyelids to fall, drifting into calm sleep.

The following morning Naruto woke up, still groggy. He breathed in the kissing rays of the sun and realized he felt great! After a week of nausea and vomiting, he finally felt healed. He stretched and smiled towards his ceiling before suddenly realizing he was naked. Not only was he that, but he was also—sticky—with an aching...body.

Suddenly, rules and morals came crashing down on him. This wasn't possible. Last night was just an experiment. One that wasn't supposed to have ended the way it did! Wait...even if he did sleep with Sasuke, then, it was fine, he was still straight. _Rule number one, your only gay if you take it up the— _Naruto felt a sharp pain along his rear. _FUCK!_

Naruto took a quick shower and got ready for school. He didn't want to be around when the Uchiha woke up. Unable to decide or even want to face the outcome of his apparent sexuality, Naruto wrote a note and left.


End file.
